The Blue Knight and the Dark Queen
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Season 4 AU. Daolon's attempt to free himself and the enforcers has the unexpected side effect of awaking Tarakudo and a darkness long thought to have been sealed, Now the Hunt for the Oni Masks and a race to save a loved one from the darkness has begun.
1. Masks of the Shadowkhan

Disclaimer: Ladies and gentlemen, I've decided that after reading a few stories about how Jade became Queen of the Shadowkhan that I was going to try my hand at writing my own tale related to this. Please bear in mind that I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Sonic and The Black Knight/Sonic Unleashed, and any other special guests that you'll see later. Thank you, that is all, and now I present to you the first chapter of my newest story.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**Masks of the Shadowkhan**

It was your typical day in San Francisco in Chinatown, where life is going as usual for our heroes. Currently Jade had her head on the table as she was grumbling about studying the capitals.

"Dullsville," the preteen complained.

"No Jade, the capital of Georgia is Atlanta," Jackie explained, "Your geography test is tomorrow. Let's try Oregon."

"Why does Tohru get to study the fun stuff?" Jade whined again as she and Jackie looked in the direction of Uncle and Tohru, who were going over chi spell ingredients.

"Uncle is waiting." Uncle said to his apprentice as he held up a card.

"I know this one. That is the symbol for a conjuring spell," Tohru answered, "One which requires garlic and ginger."

"Correct," Uncle praised, then yelling as he added, "If you are making Chicken Chow Mein!

"You plan on becoming Chi Wizard?" Uncle asked his sumo apprentice. The Elderly Chi Wizard then added, "Then you must prepare for day when new evil enters our world."

XXX

Over in the San Francisco Prison, life was not going so well for the Dark Hand Enforcers, for they had line cook duty and needless to say the food they had to serve could be considered cruel and unusual punishment.

"Bon appétit," Chow said as he placed a spoonful of gruel on a prisoner's plate.

"Want gruel with that?" Ratso added as he added more gruel to the pile.

"Today's special," Finn added another spoonful of the slop to the plate. Once the convict was out of sight the enforcer turned, facing the kitchen saying, "Hey how's that special sauce coming?"

Daolon Wong was chanting over a pot with a blue substance while Hak Foo leaned on a wall next to the disenchanted Dark Chi Wizard.

"This had better work, wizard," The Black Tiger hissed.

"While I no longer posses my full dark chi powers I, Daolon Wong, have amassed the spell ingredients required to make our escape," the wizard responded, and with that he continued chanting his spell.

"Come to me, yes," the dark wizard responded as he got the symbol of the Shadowkhan to appear, only to get it replaced by a red floating head with yellow golden eyes, white eyebrows, a white mustache, and a white beard in the pot.

"Liberate us, Shadowkhan," Daolon commanded as a blue light shined from the pot, "Rise, my army of darkness."

"Your army?" said a voice that caused Daolon and the Dark Hand to look towards the source of said voice, which was revealed to be the red head in the pot. "I am the one and only King of the Shadowkhan!"

"Tarakudo awakened?" Daolon questioned.

"And ready to reclaim my ninja magic," Tarakudo proclaimed as he looked around, "A task for which I will require assistance."

"We have to go check on dessert now," Finn spoke quickly as he and the other Enforcers backed away as Tarakudo emerged from the pot. The King of the Shadowkhan then used his mental powers to lift the Enforcers and levitate them out of the prison as the alarms started blaring. Tarakudo then used his mental powers to close the prison gates while he was still carrying the Enforcers.

XXX

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Captain Black's van pulled up with Black himself opening the door.

"Jackie, the Dark Hand thugs have escaped prison," Captain Black announced with worry before noticing that Jade had some kind of a headache.

"Daolon Wong!" Uncle screamed.

"Good news is the wizard is still in custody," Black replied. On cue, his cell phone started ringing.

"Black," the Captain answered, and after a few seconds he responded, "Miller Airfield, send in every available agent."

Black was cut off as Uncle grabbed the phone from him.

"Your assistance will not be necessary," Uncle responded to the person on the other line, "Magic will defeat magic, goodbye."

"Daolon Wong or no Daolon Wong, a new greater evil has forced its way into our realm." Uncle explained, "When we find Dark Hand thugs we will find this evil. Hurry!"

"Yes!" Jade leapt up, only to be caught by Jackie in mid air.

"Fifty states, fifty capitals," Jackie said sternly as he pointed to the shop. Jade sulked back inside, though if he had been paying attention he would've noticed traces of red in her eyes.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Enforcers, after having found their old outfits, were at Miller Airfield speaking with Tarakudo.

"Serve me well and your reward will be great," The King of the Shadowkhan said to his soon to be new henchmen.

"Look we appreciate you busting us out, Tarakudo-san." Finn explained, "But we're a little burned out on the whole henchmen for hire thing."

"Ah, you require motivation," Tarakudo responded, and on cue he used his powers to cause some oil drums to fly high into mid air then fall just an inch above the Enforcers' heads, leading them to cower.

"We're on board!" Ratso yelled quickly.

"When do we start?" Chow asked in haste.

"Ready to work," Finn added as the barrels moved away, causing them all to sigh in relief.

"That's the spirit!" Tarakudo praised before asking, "Now where is this Dark Hand jet?"

On cue, Captain Black's van arrived with Jackie Chan and company stepping out.

"Visitors?" Tarakudo asked, turning to Finn.

"Jackie Chan and friends," Finn answered.

"He's always getting in our way," Ratso added.

"So now would be an excellent time to bring on the ninjas," Chow suggested.

"Not just yet," Tarakudo ordered, "Ready the plane."

Jackie and company noticed the floating head moving towards them roaring loudly.

"Oni," Tohru whispered in shock, shivering in the process.

"New evil, right?" Jackie asked his uncle.

"The symbol of the Shadowkhan!" Uncle responded.

"Now what fun is a symbol without drums?" Tarakudo quipped as he levitated many oil drums at the group, causing everyone but Tohru to dodge them; strangely, they didn't hit the sumo at all.

"Tohru!" Captain Black called out as he rushed to help get Tohru to safety.

"Come on, big fella, trying to save you a nasty bruise here," the head of Section 13 reasoned, before he got hit with an oil drum which knocked him out onto the ground.

"Captain Black!" Tohru spoke as he ran over to help the head of Section 13 and get him to safety while Uncle and Jackie went to deal with Tarakudo.

"Jackie, quickly, floating head!" Uncle yelled to his nephew as Jackie went to fight the floating head.

Tarakudo responded by using his mental powers to throw various airplane parts at the archeologist. Jackie dodged by moving out of the way and he found a red biplane under which he took cover.

"Hi, Jackie!" Said a voice, which turned out to be Jade.

"Listen, before you get mad, the capital of Kansas is Kansas City," the preteen continued.

"The capital is Topeka, and that is not the point," Jackie answered back just as he heard his niece say, "uh, oh", and turned to notice Tarakudo near Jade.

"You," the King of the Shadowkhan said as he noticed the symbol of the Shadowkhan in her eyes and saw the Dark Jade from her time as the Queen of the Shadowkhan, "The former Queen of the Shadowkhan, returning to the forces of darkness."

Jackie took action as he picked up Jade with one hand and carried her off to safety, or at least attempted to, while shouting, "Thank you, no, not today."

"What Jackie said," Jade continued as Tarakudo reappeared in Jackie's path.

"Oh but I insist," The King of the Shadowkhan spoke and on cue he roared loudly. The roar was the loudest thing Jade had ever heard, she couldn't think of what to do here; in fact she couldn't think period. Honestly, her teeth were aching from the noise! Her head was about to split like a tomato under the sun; she could only grab it with her hands as if trying to force it to stay together.

Then something snapped, and the pain was gone. She didn't open her eyes but she realized the roar had stopped and there was only a ringing in her ears. The ringing was giving way to something else, a voice? Yes, she felt quite alright now, in fact drifting off to sleep seemed quite a good notion.

Jackie, getting one of his feet back under him, went to a kneeling position, ears still full of ringing from the sound attack the floating head had hit them with. A glance showed the head still there as if being a floating head was perfectly fine; in fact it looked quite pleased with itself. Since it didn't seem to be doing anything dangerous at the moment his attention turned to its next natural point, Jade. He was relieved she was getting to her feet, he had worried she might be hurt taking the brunt of that attack as she had. Then she opened her eyes, revealing glowing crimson orbs rather than her own eyes. Her skin darkened to blue, spreading out from her eyes then affecting her face and then running down her neck until Jackie saw the color claim her hands and legs. Finally, the tattoo Tohru had erased long ago once again inscribed itself as if administered by an invisible hand, in the middle of her forehead. The Queen of the Shadowkhan was free once more and looked to her liberator with interest.

"Many thanks for freeing me once again;" Dark Jade said to the floating head, "I can once again resume my rightful place as Queen of the Shadowkhan."

"Welcome back to the dark side," Tarakudo praised as they prepared to depart for the Dark Hand jet, "Now let us take our leave."

Jackie was still in shock from the effects of the roar as he watched the floating head leave with his niece on board the Dark Hand jet.

"Uncle this is terrible, Jade has been corrupted by the floating head and is now leaving with it!" Jackie yelled only to get hit by Uncle's fingers.

"Aiyaa!" yelled Uncle, "The new forces of darkness have grown stronger now that Jade has resumed her role as Queen of the Shadowkhan! We must call upon help to deal with the new forces of evil!"

"How do we do that and return Jade to normal?" Jackie asked, again in a panic, only to get Uncle's patented two-finger smack.

"Aiyaa! One thing at a time, Jade is too powerful for us to take on right now, we must call for help to even out the balance of power and follow floating head," the elderly chi wizard responded again.

XXX

Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were on board a Section 13 jet trying to find a lead as to where the floating head had taken Jade. Uncle was working on new spells to defeat the floating head as well as rescue Jade from the forces of darkness, along with calling for help to accomplish that goal. Jackie was watching the radar function on a laptop for any sign of the Dark Hand jet while Tohru was sleeping. He was dreaming of his life back in Japan when he was a kid. He heard something outside his room so he hid under his blanket hoping the monster wouldn't find him. Suddenly the door started to open and the face of a demon came into view.

"MOMMY!" Tohru yelled as he woke up, causing Jackie and Uncle to look as the sumo strangely, "Sorry, I could not sleep."

"Let me guess," Jackie suggested, "The floating head right?"

"The floating head reminded me of the Oni. When I was a child growing up in Japan my mother told me tales of the Oni," Tohru explained, "They were hideous horned demons who would sneak into the rooms of disobedient children and eat their souls."

Jackie could see that Tohru was shuddering at that last part while Uncle didn't look that impressed.

"Simple fairy tales," Uncle noted as he was preparing spell to summon help to even out the balance between light and darkness, "Floating head cannot be Oni."

"It can't?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"No, everyone who has controlled the Shadowkhan has been Chinese: Shendu, Chinese; Daolon Wong, Chinese; Jade, Chinese. But Oni are Japanese," the elderly chi wizard explained just as Jackie's laptop beeped.

"According to radar, the Dark Hand jet has landed in Hong Kong," Jackie informed.

"See, Hong Kong Chinese," Uncle explained as the plane headed to Hong Kong.

XXX

"Shendu's palace?" Jackie questioned as he saw the ruins of said palace.

"Shendu collected many artifacts holding great magical power," Uncle explained, "Floating head may be seeking one of these."

Uncle and Jackie were heading to the entrance of the catacombs of Shendu's palace when they noticed that Tohru was not following them.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Jackie asked as he noticed the sumo seemed to be troubled by something.

"I will stand guard out here," Tohru said, as he was still creeped out by the floating head.

"Tohru, Jade needs our help to save her from the dark power that has corrupted her and if you were afraid of something then she would probably want you to face your fears for her sake," the archeologist said to the sumo, who nodded as he followed Jackie and Uncle into the catacombs.

XXX

Meanwhile, Tarakudo, Queen Jade, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo were in those very same catacombs when they saw the chest at the end of the hall.

"Consider it a gift," the King of the Shadowkhan spoke to his assistants as Ratso and Chow went to open the chest.

"I feel like a kid at Christmas," Ratso smiled eagerly as he was close to the chest.

"I bet there's a ton of treasure in here," Chow said as he and Ratso began to open the chest only to find a red mask with fangs and green hair that gave the illusion one would think that there was a demon in there.

"Dude," Finn complained to Tarakudo, "You brought us all this way for a mask?"

"It was from this mask that Shendu drew the power to control his Shadowkhan army and through which Daolon Wong's magic also channeled that very same power," the lord of all Oni explained as Tohru and Jackie were observing from behind a pillar while Uncle was preparing a spell to summon champions of goodness to help save Jade and defeat the new evil, "At one time, this mask allowed our resident Queen of the Shadowkhan to control the Shadowkhan before good magic sealed her away. But now that she's back, she's ready to take her rightful place as the Dark Queen."

"Jackie," Uncle said to his nephew as he finished summoning the champions of goodness, who at the moment were hidden by a shroud of good chi magic until the right moment.

"I know, Uncle," Jackie said as he leapt into action.

"Why don't you try on the mask and see how it fits," Tarakudo said to Hak Foo, who reached for it and was about to put it on.

"Peak-a-boo!" Jackie said as he took the mask from Hak Foo.

"Why am I not surprised?" Queen Jade spoke up, getting ready to kick some butt.

"Seagull shucks oysters!" Hak Foo said as he charged at Jackie.

Finn and Chow went to help only to be blocked and thrown aside by Tohru like ragdolls.

Ratso made a move to get the mask and he was almost there until a blue blur raced around him and threw him aside next to Tarakudo. The blue blur turned out to be a blue hedgehog with six quills on his head, a tan stomach, and white gloves and red-and-white running shoes. On his right hand was a metal gauntlet, which he was using to hold a sword. The steel of the blade was folded perfectly and glistened diligently in the few rays of light that were allowed to breach the mist. The handle was crafted of the finest gold with sterling silver wire crisscrossing over the hold and the crest of a dragon embroidered over the hilt.

"What a ride," the hedgehog exclaimed. Seeing that Jackie was having trouble with Hak Foo, he went to his aid only to run into Dark Jade.

"Okay, any suggestions Caliburn?" the hedgehog asked his sword.

"I am not familiar with this creature but do not let its appearance deceive you," the sword, now known as Caliburn, answered, "I would suggest you destroy it as soon as possible before the situation grows worse."

"Rodger that," the hedgehog confirmed as he was about to go for a slice attack, only for Jade to dodge it.

"Again, who are these people?" Tarakudo asked Ratso, very annoyed with the interference that Jackie, Tohru, and the sword-wielding hedgehog were causing.

"Well Jackie Chan is some kind of do-gooder and the big guy over there used to be one of us but now is on their side, the hedgehog over there with the sword is Sonic the Hedgehog wielding the sword Caliburn and his buddy Miles "Tails" Prowler is sure to be around here and he's a yellow fox with two tails with the I.Q. of a genius and the old guy holding the blow fish... ow!" Ratso said explaining about Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle, before he was hit by a beam of green light fired by said old guy with a yellow twin-tailed fox standing right next to him prepared for battle, who was indeed Miles "Tails" Prowler.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" Uncle exclaimed, with Tails standing right next to him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Tarakudo shot back, hoping to intimidate the chi wizard.

"Enlighten me," Uncle retorted, not in the least bit intimidated.

"Bow before Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan, Lord of all Oni," Tarakudo proclaimed.

"So you _are _Japanese," Uncle said in surprise only to get hit by a telekinetic blast from Tarakudo, and then he suddenly saw Jade standing right next to him.

"Now you know what you're up against old man," the Queen of the Shadowkhan sneered as she prepared to finish the chi wizard off for good but her attention was diverted as she had to dodge sword swipes from Sonic and Caliburn.

Jackie meanwhile had the mask in his hands and threw it to Tohru as Finn jumped him. Tohru tried to catch it, but Tarakudo used his mental powers to catch the mask.

"Mind over matter," the King of the Shadowkhan intoned as he moved the mask over to Hak Foo just as Jackie had flipped Finn off of his back.

"Sonic, stop him!" Tails called out to the blue hedgehog.

"Rodger buddy," Sonic said as he went to get the mask away from Hak Foo.

"I don't think so, you filthy rat," Chow said as he reached for the mask as well.

The two foes made it to the mask at the same time as Hak Foo but the mask slipped from their grasp as they fell to their feet and the mask suddenly landed on Chow's face.

"Hey, wait a minute, what's going on?" Chow groaned as the mask stuck to his face and became almost like a second skin to him with Chow's glasses becoming the eyes of the demon like face.

Everyone stared at Chow's transformation, too stunned to speak.

"I wanted that," Hak Foo muttered as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Handsome devil, isn't he?" Tarakudo commented, "Chow here shall stay and familiarize himself with his new power, along with her highness rediscovering her powers while we make further preparations."

The King of the Shadowkhan disappeared and levitated Finn, Ratso, and Hak Foo out of the catacombs, leaving the heroes with Chow and Jade.

"What does the floating head mean by further preparations?" Sonic asked as he prepared his sword.

"From what I can understand," Caliburn answered, "It sounds like bad news is afoot."

Jackie was trying to pull the mask off of Chow's face only to have no effect whatsoever and was thrown off by the Enforcer.

"Five against two, now that hardly seems fair," Chow commented in a tone that mixed his own voice with that of a demon as if there really was a demon within the mask.

"Indeed, now show these fools what you can do," the Shadowkhan Queen suggested, and on cue the possessed Enforcer roared loud.

"Caliburn, what's going on?" Tails asked as shadows started to form around them.

"I have a feeling that the evil within the mask allows the host to summon creatures of darkness which the ones who summoned Sir Sonic, myself and yourself to this world know best as Shadowkhan," Caliburn explained as the dark pools formed into vast armies of Shadowkhan.

"Any ideas?" Tails asked the group right before Dark Jade snapped her fingers.

"One," Sonic said as the Shadowkhan charged at the group, "We fight."

On cue, Sonic used Caliburn to slice up the Shadowkhan, and Jackie used his martial arts to fight off the Shadowkhan while Uncle blasted them with chi magic. A group of Shadowkhan tried to bury Tohru but the sumo merely flung them aside, only to be kicked from behind by Dark Jade and three of the Shadowkhan, which caused him to land at Chow's feet.

"Boo!" the masked Enforcer said simply and Tohru suddenly started freaking out.

"Tohru, the bravest warriors are not those who fear nothing," Caliburn explained as he and Sonic were busy slicing the ninjas, "They are those who are willing to face what they fear most."

Encouraged by the words of the sword, Tohru charged towards Chow, only to be lifted like a ragdoll and held in mid air.

"Light as a feather," Chow teased as he threw the sumo into the stone chest.

Meanwhile, Uncle was busy blasting Shadowkhan left and right while dodging the constant attacks.

"Aiyaa! We must remove demon mask from host in order to defeat Shadowkhan!" Uncle reasoned, "Jackie, Sonic, one more thing – keep Shadowkhan busy so Uncle can cast proper spell."

"We are trying Uncle!" Jackie said, sounding like he was running on empty as he and Sonic were doing their best to fight the numerous swarms of Shadowkhan.

"What spell would we need sensei?" Tohru asked, only for his sensei to indicate that he had no clue while Tails noticed the broken tablet that was on the stone chest.

"Perhaps the inscriptions on this kanji might have an idea of what we're up against here," Tails suggested as he started putting the pieces of the tablet together, "Though I don't have enough time to cobble a translator right now."

"And what do you think you're doing?" Dark Jade asked as she saw the group near the tablet. She summoned a swarm of Shadowkhan and was about to have them attack before a blue blur drew their attention.

"Hey slowpoke," Sonic teased, "You fight like a puny little shrimp. In fact, I know shrimps that are better at combat than you."

"After him," Jade roared to the Shadowkhan as she and the ninjas started chasing Sonic.

Sonic had raced back to Jackie while he was taunting Chow, who instantly sent the Shadowkhan after him as well. The duo met as they were leading the Shadowkhan away from Uncle, Tails, and Tohru.

"So, got any ideas Jackie?" Sonic spoke to the archeologist/martial artist.

"Try to keep the Shadowkhan busy until Uncle can find a way to remove the mask," Jackie answered back to the hedgehog as they kept running.

Back with Tails, Uncle, and Tohru, they had just gotten the tablet back together and were devising a strategy on what to do with the information.

"So anybody have any idea what it says?" Tails asked.

"These are Japanese kanji," Uncle responded, "Uncle only reads Chinese."

"Uh, I read Japanese, but it has been many years… in fact I am probably too shaky, in fact just forget I ever said-" Tohru spoke up before being interrupted by Uncle.

"Tohru read Kanji now!" Uncle yelled to his apprentice.

"Yes, sensei," Tohru meekly responded as he started to translate the kanji while Tails used what equipment he brought with him to help with the translations.

Over with Sonic and Jackie, the duo found themselves in another part of the catacombs and a Shadowkhan leapt at the duo before being cut down by Caliburn. The shadow veil was starting to overtake them as more Shadowkhan came out of the darkness and attacked Sonic and Jackie only to be thrown, tossed, kicked, or sliced. Jackie and Sonic dodged almost all of the ninja attacks while pummeling more of the Shadowkhan.

"The kanji tell of ancient warriors who once casted a spell to defeat this Oni by trapping its spirit within the mask," Tohru explained to Uncle and Tails as he read from the kanji, "The key ingredient was Japanese steel, specifically forged for a samurai sword."

"Aiyaa!" Uncle exclaimed, "We will not find steel of samurai sword here because Shendu is Chinese, not Japanese!"

Tails had a pretty good idea of where to find some Japanese steel and flew to where Jackie and Sonic were fighting the Shadowkhan.

Over with Jackie and Sonic, the duo was just catching their breath but heard the sound of something flying through the air and saw numerous shuriken being flung at them. The duo moved quickly to dodge them as the ninja stars stuck in the wall. The duo moved again as more shuriken were flung at them, almost slicing them badly while one struck right near Tails, who had just moments before arrived after the shrunken struck.

'Well, based on what Tarakudo said about himself and the Shadowkhan,' Tails thought, 'this has got to be Japanese steel.'

Meanwhile, Sonic and Jackie ran to a light part of the catacombs beneath Shendu's palace only to find themselves surrounded by Shadowkhan and watched as Chow and Jade walked through the ranks on the backs of some of the kneeling Shadowkhan.

"Smack down time Chan," Chow said as his black jacket ripped, while he flexed his muscles and went to work using the martial arts skills that he suddenly gained while wearing the mask. Sonic and Caliburn watched with interest and worry.

"Caliburn, can't we do something to help him out," Sonic complained as he watched Jackie get his butt handed to him.

"I would think so but it seems we have our own problems to deal with right now," the sword explained as Sonic barely dodged a sword swipe from Jade, who seemed to have suddenly gained twin black steel samurai swords and was using them to swipe at the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"Face it, hedgehog," Dark Jade taunted, "When it comes to sword play you suck as a knight."

"He is more of a knight then you will ever be of a queen, you obnoxious little upstart," Caliburn shot back in Sonic's defense only to have to block another sword swipe from the angered queen while Chow continued to pummel Jackie, who was thrown towards two Shadowkhan.

"You've been working out Chow," Jackie commented as the Shadowkhan threw him back into the fight.

Meanwhile, Uncle was examining the shuriken that Tails had brought to him.

"Tails, what makes you think this is Japanese steel?" Uncle asked the twin-tailed fox who was standing right next to the cauldron that was bubbling with the spell ingredients.

"From what you have described," Tails explained, "I have found that since the Shadowkhan are Japanese, then the shuriken they use must be made from Japanese steel."

Back with Jackie and Sonic, the archeologist was getting his tail handed to him quite badly as Chow continued to put the hurt on him, while Jade had just gotten the upper hand over Sonic and sliced across his quills, leaving both of them knelling to the ground.

"It's over Chan," Chow said simply while the queen prepared to deliver the final blow to the two heroes. But before she could do so, the sound of chanting was heard and they all turned to see Tohru carrying Uncle on his shoulders with a glowing shuriken surrounded by a green aura in his hand and Tails flying right beside them. The shrunken shined a green light onto Jackie, whose hands then began to glow green.

"Jackie, remove mask!" Uncle commanded. Jackie leapt towards Chow's face and began to tug on the mask.

"Get that pest off of Chow now," Jade ordered the Shadowkhan and on cue the Shadowkhan began to grab Jackie and Chow in an attempt to remove Jackie from the Enforcer.

"Uncle, are you sure this will work?" Tails asked Uncle and Tohru, the former having gotten off the shoulders of the latter, as Sonic rushed towards them with Caliburn in hand.

"Patience, Tails," Uncle simply said.

Jackie continued to pull on the mask, and after a few minutes the mask came off Chow's face.

"Destroy him!" Chow commanded to the Shadowkhan… except they had vanished the minute the mask was removed.

"I would suggest we take our leave," Jade reluctantly spoke up, and on cue she summoned two Shadowkhan to take Chow through a dark portal to Tarakudo, and was about to leave with them but not without some parting words.

"You win this round, but this is not the end, only the beginning," the dark queen said, and before anyone could answer she jumped through the dark corridor and left with the portal closing up soon after.

"Perhaps this would be safer at the vault in Section 13," Jackie suggested as he was still holding the mask.

"New evil has been defeated," Uncle said.

"Um… one more thing," Tohru said pointing to the kanji, indicating that the job was not over yet.

"Oh no," Jackie groaned while face palming.

XXX

Meanwhile, Chow and Jade found themselves outside near a waterfall, where Tarakudo, Hak Foo, Finn and Ratso were waiting.

"Don't do that," Chow said to Jade, who merely indicated that Tarakudo wanted a few words with him.

"You have failed me," the lord of all Oni simply said, causing Chow to go to the ground and kneel for mercy, causing the demon to continue, "Do not fret; this is but a minor defeat."

"That's cool," Finn commented on how lenient Tarakudo was being.

"Tarakudo's an okay guy," Ratso simply said, already knowing that he was much nicer than Shendu and Daolon Wong were.

"Besides, our mission has only yet begun," the King of the Shadowkhan said as he floated away, his voice getting deeper in the process.

"It has?" Ratso questioned.

"Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru along with Sonic, Tails and Caliburn are probably going to seek out the other eight masks," Jade answered Ratso's question while continuing, "and knowing Jackie and Uncle, the vault will probably have extra protection to keep Tarakudo out."

XXX

Back with the heroes, Tohru was explaining what was on the rest of the kanji.

"The kanji goes on to say that Tarakudo once terrorized the land with his trusted Oni Generals," Tohru translated, "Each demon general had control of their own army which were derived of a different tribe of Shadowkhan."

"How different are we talking about?" Tails asked worried.

"Hopefully we can avoid having to find out," Jackie responded.

"Tarakudo's reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were trapped within masks. Nine generals, nine masks," Tohru continued with the translations.

"Nine different tribes of Shadowkhan to deal with?" Sonic commented, "Sounds like an invitation to party. Ow!"

"You fool, this is not the time to be taking this situation lightly," Caliburn scolded.

"Talking sword is right," Uncle added after he hit Sonic with his patented Uncle smack, "There are eight more masks which we must find and locate before forces of darkness do."

"Let me guess," Jackie stated, "The masks were scattered across the earth?"

"Yep. Uh, one more thing," Tohru responded as he finished reading the kanji, "Should the nine masks ever be revived the combined power between them may summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the entire planet in eternal darkness."

"Aiyaa! Tohru must do research!" Uncle stated.

"He must?" Tohru, Sonic, Tails, and Caliburn asked, seeing that Uncle usually does all of the research in these matters.

"You were told tales of Oni by your mother," Uncle responded, "You read Japanese, you are Japanese, so you must do research!"

"Alright, a new adventure." Sonic cheered, "Lets save the world again."

Jackie just groaned at Sonic's comment, knowing the he was starting to act more and more like Jade, which really started to hit home for him right now. But he had to focus on the task at hand and summon the courage to rescue Jade and stop Tarakudo from corrupting his niece any further.

* * *

Never expected Jade to fall to the Dark side huh? well after hearing about this for a while I decided to try my hand at writing something like this so enjoy. anyway Next time the heroes find themselves in Tyoko Japan to find a lead to the remaining Oni Masks one of which is closer than they think. however the dark forces have their own evil ends to uphold and unfortunately the heroes have not only new evil to deal with but a new breed of shadows.

Read and review and if anyone has any good ideas for next time stuff in the post script please suggest it. Thank you that is all.


	2. Samurai Ratso

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight/Sonic Unleashed. Now, on with the story.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**Samurai Ratso**

In Section 13, business was going as usual for the agents that worked in the underground base. Captain Black found a box on his desk and when he opened the box he found a red-purple looking mask that resembled the face of a demon with green hair. Besides the mask there was a note which was written by Jackie. Captain Black picked up the note and began to read.

"Captain Black," Black spoke as he read the note, "Do not allow anyone to wear this mask. Please lock it in the vault immediately. Uncle, Tohru and I – along with our new allies Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prowler (better known as Tails), and Caliburn the sword – are currently in Tokyo Japan searching for clues to the location of the next Oni mask, as well as a way to save Jade, who has once again been corrupted by the forces of darkness – or, as you would put it, she has gone ninja again."

XXX

Over in Tokyo Japan, the heroes were in a museum housing some valuable scrolls to research documents related to the Oni. Sonic was sitting on one of the display cases with Caliburn in a scabbard on his back with the hilt peering to the right of him so he could see what was going on. The hedgehog was sitting next to Jackie complaining about how slow things were.

"If I had known this would've been so slow then I would've gotten a chilly dog or something to eat by now," Sonic complained to Jackie and Caliburn.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step Sir Sonic," the sword spoke to the hedgehog who was complaining, "Patience is what will carry us through this journey."

"Sounds like something I would say to Jade," Jackie added as he commented on how the sword was addressing Sonic, "Besides Uncle, Tohru, and Tails are taking this slow and steady."

"Can you not read any faster, Tohru? Cobwebs are forming on Uncle!" Uncle exclaimed as his apprentice was reading very slowly. Tails had taken a more technological approach and created a machine with parts he brought with him to copy the text on the scrolls and store the data in his personal laptop for further translation.

"My Japanese is rusty," Tohru replied simply as Tails continued to scan the parchments while the machine was copying the information and translating it into English.

"At this rate, new forces of darkness will find the masks and corrupt Jade beyond rescue before we even leave this room!" Uncle yelled again.

"Hey you guys!" Sonic yelled from far away as everyone noticed that he was not present and neither was Caliburn. The group all ran – or in Tails' case, flew – towards Sonic, who had led them to a room where there were many masks hanging on the wall. Seeing that he had the group's attention, he then continued, "Why waste time when we can just examine the Oni mask superstore?"

"Sir Sonic believes that the Oni mask has got to be somewhere among the masks in this exhibit," the sword commented again.

"Until a cursed one is worn these are merely masks," Uncle claimed.

"Uh, Uncle," Tails spoke up, "Is it just me or does Tohru seem to be shaking on the spot right now?"

"Hold up," Sonic commented, "Tohru has what Uncle calls the willies?"

"Usually that's a pretty good sign that the King of all Oni is in the house," said a deep voice which turned out be from one of the masks hanging on the wall, which then turned into Tarakudo himself.

"And he's not alone; the Queen of all Shadowkhan is present as well," Dark Jade spoke up as she formed from the shadows and suddenly appeared from right behind the heroes causing them to all yell and jump into the air.

Tarakudo flew right through Tohru and towards the door.

"Hello henchmen," Tarakudo called and they rushed in right away, "Lend a hand will you, and fetch the mask."

"Which mask are we looking for?" Ratso asked as he saw the wall of masks.

"The mask with magical powers!" Hak Foo yelled as he leapt to the wall and tried on a mask. When it didn't fit he tried on another mask and another. Jackie went to stop them but Tarakudo caused a katana to rush towards him. However, Jackie quickly blocked it with a swift strike from Caliburn. Using katana and Caliburn together he attempted to get at Tarakudo, but the King of the Shadowkhan dodged each and every swipe.

"Your technique is worse than that of a knave," Caliburn retorted as Jackie continued to swipe both him and the katana at Tarakudo.

"I'm sorry Caliburn," Jackie yelled in response, "I'm an archeologist, not a samurai or a knight!"

Meanwhile, the Enforcers and Hak Foo continued to try on mask after mask, until Sonic took the initiative to perform his homing attack on the wall itself and bring the whole display down.

"Great thinking by Sonic," Tails told Tohru and Uncle, "He managed to slow them down in the hunt for the Oni mask by mixing them up."

"Yes, he has brought us time to devise a locator spell to find the mask first," Uncle spoke as they were looking for a locator spell.

Meanwhile, Jade noticed a strange purple horned mask that had six teeth sticking out front, and purple eyes. The Oni General spirit within the mask seemed to be calling out to her as if it wanted one of her henchmen to wear its power. She then saw the Enforcers digging through the pile of masks on the floor.

"What are you idiots doing?" Jade asked harshly.

"We're looking for the mask, your highness," Finn said simply, not wanting to anger the queen lest they receive another spanking worse than the one they got while working for Shendu.

"Did it ever occur to you idiots to try the one over there?" the Queen of the Shadowkhan asked as the Enforcers followed her finger to the mask which she was looking at earlier.

"Jackie, do something!" Tails yelled as he saw that the mask they were looking for was revealed.

Jackie then made a move to get the mask from the wall but Hak Foo leaped with grace that could rival a kangaroo.

"Nice grab," Tarakudo said to the spiky haired warrior.

Jackie was just about to stop Hak Foo from wearing the mask but Ratso had caught him by the legs. Sonic then preformed a homing attack on Ratso, but accidentally flung him in the path of the mask and caused the mask to get stuck to his face. After a few minutes, the mask attached itself fully to Ratso's face, giving off traits of both itself and Ratso.

"Sonic!" Jackie and Caliburn yelled at the hedgehog.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Sonic fired back.

The masked Enforcer was staring at himself in awe and in fascination.

"I wanted that mask," Hak Foo complained as the masked Enforcer was getting comfortable with his power.

"All right I feel like…" Ratso began, impressed with the new power he just gained.

"Summoning Shadowkhan?" Tarakudo asked.

"Yeah. So, do I just yell for them or what?" Ratso asked as Jade walked over towards him.

"You must feel the power Ratso," Tarakudo instructed, "Call upon the darkness within."

"Watch as I do the summoning Ratso," Jade instructed and on cue she summoned about six Shadowkhan and set them after Uncle, Tohru, and Tails in an attempt to stop them from removing the mask.

Ratso was just about to do the same but Jackie interrupted him.

"No, no feeling, no calling!" Jackie yelled in an attempt to stop Ratso from summoning his Shadowkhan, but the masked Enforcer simply threw him aside.

"Shadowkhan!" Jade yelled as she summoned a dozen ninja, "Get him!"

The ninja raced towards Jackie and Sonic as they attempted to dodge the constant attacks while Ratso began to do the summoning process. He was new to the process so he began to contort his body in an attempt to call on the darkness within him.

"We're too late for the locator spell, we must now devise mask removal spell," Uncle said to Tails and his apprentice while observing Ratso doing the summoning process as he hit Tohru with his two finger slap and he pulled out a samurai katana from a nearby case, "Good thing Japanese steel ingredient very handy this time."

"At least let me put together two or more vials of the potion before we add the Japanese steel, just in case something goes wrong," the twin-tailed fox spoke up.

Jackie and Sonic, who had just gotten Caliburn back, were slicing the standard Shadowkhan, hoping to defeat them before Jade and Ratso had completed the summoning of the new tribe. Unfortunately for them, they were too late as Ratso with Jade's help had just managed to summon his first Shadowkhan. The Shadowkhan started out as a pool of darkness that grew into a tall form but different from that of the Ninja Shadowkhan.

The new Shadowkhan still had the typical black Shadowkhan garb, red eyes and traces of a ninja look, but looked less human. Instead, the new Shadowkhan was taller and had a shape of all straight edges and points, from the top of their hoods to the sharp blade like legs that seemed to balance with great skill on the floor without tipping over. Their most dangerous looking quality were their lengthy arms, which ended in razor sharp blades for fingers and thumbs that look as though they could cut through even the strongest of substances with ease.

"Sweet," Chow complimented, already impressed at the sight of the new ninja.

"Go Ratso!" Finn praised as he too saw the new Shadowkhan.

"Nine masks," Tarakudo reminded, "Nine different tribes of Shadowkhan."

"And now these Razor Khan should be more than formidable," Jade commented, "Should be a real party, huh Ratso?"

"Uncle, tell me that removal spell is done," Jackie pleaded to his uncle who had just finished the base potion, which Tails had taken to storing at least two vials of.

"All done," Uncle said as Tohru added the samurai katana, which shined in a green light and was about to fire at Ratso before the light faded away.

"The sword was not effective sensei," Tohru concluded.

"It must be wrong ingredient," Uncle realized, "Each mask must require a different removal ingredient!"

"Which one do we need to remove this mask?" Tails asked the Chinese chi wizard.

"Tohru is Japanese expert!" Uncle yelled while pointing at the Japanese chi wizard apprentice, "That is his department!"

"Ahem," Tarakudo cleared his nonexistent throat as he indicted to Ratso to attack.

"Right. Make poppa proud!" Ratso commanded as he indicated the newly dubbed Razor Khan to attack.

"Yo ugly," Sonic taunted, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

The Razor Khan took that insult as a challenge and started to slice at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodged and evaded using his speed and his cunning. Jackie attempted to jump in to help the hedgehog hero, but the new Shadowkhan just threw him aside like a ragdoll. Jackie then got up but found himself surrounded by another twenty or so Ninja Khan, and took the katana he still held in his hand to fight them off. Sonic was still continuing to outwit the Razor Khan but then heard the sound of Uncle.

"Oh Mr. Ninja, eat chi magic!" the chi wizard called and fired a stream of green chi magic at the Razor Khan, only to find that it had no effect.

"Uncle's regular magic has no effect on the new Shadowkhan!" Uncle commented, "We must devise a new stun spell!"

"Come, let us seek more masks while Ratso summons more Shadowkhan and the Queen unleashes more of her powers," Tarakudo advised the Enforcers as they left, while Ratso and Jade were interested in the idea.

"You know what they say about Shadowkhan, don't you Ratso?" the Queen asked.

"The more the scarier," and on cue Ratso began summoning more Shadowkhan in an attempt to overwhelm the heroes.

Back with Jackie, he had just gotten through the regular Shadowkhan when Sonic appeared right beside him.

"Any ideas?" the hedgehog asked Jackie.

"Head for safety and formulate a new strategy," the archeologist spoke as he prepared to get Uncle and Tails to safety while Tohru, Sonic and Caliburn stayed to hold them off. Uncle, Tails, and Jackie found scaffolding outside the museum and prepared to climb down.

"Darkness within. Darkness within," Ratso chanted as he summoned ten more Razor Khan that formed out from the pool of darkness.

"I have got it!" Ratso complimented, then regaining his composure he added as he pointed to the exit sign, "Get Chan and the hedgehog!"

The Razor Khan raced in the opposite direction of his finger towards Tohru, who had gotten on to the scaffolding, but found themselves in the way of Sonic brandishing Caliburn. However, the sword was worried about these odds.

"Sonic, I would suggest we do as the sumo is doing and make a tactical retreat," the sword advised, and Sonic leapt out of the window and into the air where Tails caught him and was bringing him to the safety of the ground. They watched as Tohru attempted to climb down to safety along with Jackie and Uncle, but the Razor Khan jumped onto the scaffolding as well and caused the whole thing to tip over a busy street. Jackie and Uncle slid to safety and landed on a sheet covering a store, while Tohru fortunately fell into something soft… but to his misfortune it was fish. The Shadowkhan had crashed into the building and evaporated into clouds of shadow.

"I hate fish," the sumo complained as he removed himself from the pile.

Back at the museum, Jade and Ratso were overseeing the event.

"Where'd everybody go?" Ratso asked, confused at what just happened.

"Let's go, if I know Jackie, he probably survived and he'll be looking into how to defeat these new Shadowkhan from here on out," Jade suggested as she started shivering.

"You feeling alright?" Ratso asked.

"I think I have the willies," Jade answered, sounding concerned, "I better tell Tarakudo what's going on right now."

Back with Tohru, Jackie, Uncle, Sonic, Tails, and Caliburn, the group was in hotel where Jackie was chopping up some onions for a stew. Sonic was eating a Japanese fish wrap and was polishing Caliburn at the same time, while Uncle was sitting on the couch next to Tails who was just going over the information on his personal computer that he had managed to copy from the scrolls with Tohru's help.

"Sensei, I think I may have a lead," Tohru spoke up, "According to the information that Tails was able to scan and transcribe, there are a set of cards known as the Hana Fuda cards housed in an ancient shrine in Matsuai. My mother told me of these cards."

"Pah, more fairy tales," Uncle dismissed, "Cards not important."

"But according to ancient legends," Tails added, "The cards may indicate that location of the remaining Oni masks and the spells that were used to defeat them originally."

"I am telling you," Uncle argued again, "Cards not important."

Tohru shivered suddenly, causing Sonic to stop polishing Caliburn and look at him in concern.

"Let me guess," the legendary sword indicated, "Tarakudo is in the area and already knows of the Hana Fuda cards by now."

Everyone looked at a photo of a Japanese samurai as the eyes suddenly moved back and forth, causing everyone to gasp as Tarakudo appeared from the face on the photo.

"So you're hoping to find the Hana Fuda cards, huh?" The lord of all Oni interrogated, then as his voice got deeper he added, "Well I can't let you do that!"

On cue he unleashed a massive blast on his mental powers on the entire room, causing the place to shake and photographs to fall down.

"Okay," Uncle realized, "Maybe cards important."

Tarakudo continued to fire his mental blasts at the heroes, until Tohru saw an onion and had one ready to throw at Tarakudo along with Sonic who was brandishing Caliburn to provide back up.

"Onion?" Uncle questioned, "Do not be foolish, use garlic!"

"Easy with that veggie," Tarakudo spoke as he moved away from the group. Then without warning, Tohru threw the onion at him causing him to scream in pain, "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Let us depart before he regains his composure," Caliburn advised as the heroes made a hasty exit out of the hotel.

"Mommy always said the Oni were weary of onions," Tohru revealed to the heroes, "I used to keep one under my pillow at night."

"You're the man Tohru," Sonic complimented as they all left for the train station.

"Yes, he is the man," Uncle said to himself, though Tails had somewhat heard as they were leaving.

"We can offer compliments later, we need to get to Matsuai now before the Shadowkhan destroy the cards for good," Caliburn advised, and without warning Sonic raced away from the heroes with Caliburn in hand.

"I'll be at Matsuai to protect the cards and find the area of the shrine or at least its location to warn the keepers!" Sonic called back as he ran down the streets and into the country, "We'll meet up there later!"

"Sonic, come back!" Jackie yelled after the hedgehog, "It's too dangerous to split up!"

"Sonic knows what he's doing and he's got Caliburn with him," Tails commented, "Right now we need to take the train and follow him so we can at least provide some back up."

Over at the train station the heroes were waiting for the train that would take them to Matsuai and to Sonic and Caliburn, while another train had just appeared on another platform that Uncle was walking towards.

"Uncle that is not our train," Jackie commented.

"It is mine," Uncle said with sadness, "Uncle is going to airport now."

"You're leaving? Why?" Tails asked, "Is it because you feel useless next to Tohru?"

"Tails has revealed my reasons for leaving," Uncle continued sadly while listing his reasons, "Tohru has knowledge of Japanese legends which Uncle does not; Tohru gets willies from Oni whereas Uncle does not; Tohru knows tricks with vegetables which Uncle does not."

"Please sensei, I require your guidance," Tohru pleaded with his teacher. Tails and Jackie nodded, hoping Uncle would listen.

"I offer you my confidence," Uncle said, and with that he boarded his train to the airport as Jackie, Tohru and Tails – who was sitting on Tohru's head while holding his computer and examining the data while cross-referencing current information and locations to come up with some answers – watched on.

"So what do we do now?" Jackie asked the group.

"Well, according to the research I did in the hotel along with analyzing information on the scroll and matching that with present kanji and locations for the shrine, I can deduce that the shine of the Hana Fuda cards is no more," Tails spoke up as the trio went aboard the train heading to Matsuai, "I did however find that the Hana Fuda Car Company was built in its place and bears the same symbol as that of the Hana Fuda Cards. Perhaps the cards are still there."

"If that's the case we better get there before Ratso and Jade find out and destroy the cards for good. Sonic may be tough and he may have Caliburn but even he is not strong enough to take on two Shadowkhan armies alone," Tohru replied as they headed on board the train, not knowing that Jade and Ratso were already heading there just as Sonic had raced across the land with Caliburn to reach the location.

Speaking of whom, Sonic and Caliburn were speaking to the plant manager. The factory owner had thought it odd he was conversing with a talking hedgehog wearing a blue silk outfit like the ones that daimios from feudal Japan wore and a talking double-edged sword, but after noticing the hedgehog didn't mean him any harm he decided to let him into his office. The two of them were sipping some tea made with crushed petals from Japanese Sakura cherry blossoms, giving the tea a distinctive flavor.

"So let me see if I got this right now," the shrine keeper descendant spoke up as he finished his tea, "You are here looking for the Hana Fuda cards along with some friends of yours, who happen to be an archeologist, a sumo, an elderly shop keeper and a talking twin-tailed fox?"

"That's putting it mildly good sir, but yes," Caliburn responded calmly, "We do indeed seek the Hana Fuda cards."

"So do you have any ideas as to where they might be?" Sonic asked as he was comfortable in his present attire, which seemed to fit him like a glove and still allowed him to move like the wind.

"Oh yes, please follow me," the company owner spoke up, only to hear more footsteps heading towards him. Sonic prepared to protect the company president, only to see the footsteps were caused by Jackie, Tohru and Tails. Taking a second look at the trio, the shrine keeper spoke again, "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, those are my friends," Sonic replied.

"Sonic, how did you get here?" Jackie asked, slightly in shock of the hedgehog's outfit.

"More to the point," Tails asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Well, when I was racing across the land looking for the shrine, some very nice people pointed me in this direction but not before giving me a full plate of rice balls to eat and some to take with me," Sonic answered, "As for the outfit, well I ran into some very nice people who have kids who happen to enjoy my adventures so I asked them about Japanese attire so they told me about the kimono and so here I am wearing the attire."

"We can talk fashion later," Caliburn interrupted, "We really need to see the Hana Fuda cards."

"Oh you mean these cards," the factory owner asked as he walked over to his office where a frame holding the cards was located.

"Those would be the ones we're looking for," Tails commented.

XXX

Over with Uncle, he was on the train heading to the airport when he suddenly had a terrible feeling down his spine.

XXX

Back with the heroes, the car company president was just bringing out the Hana Fuda cards.

"The Hana Fuda cards were handed down from my ancestors," the shrine keeper descendant explained, "As you can see, I have based my company logo on the Hana Fuda. So tell me, why you are so interested in the cards that have been in my family for generations?"

"Have you heard of the Oni?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm familiar with the Oni. My grandmother would tell me tales of the Oni every night when I was a child growing up," the president answered, "What does that have to do with the present situation now?"

"The Oni demons have returned and unless you help us they will attempt to destroy your family's deck of Hana Fuda cards," Caliburn explained, being quite straightforward and causing the company president to laugh.

"Oni are not real," the owner laughed, "They are merely stuff of children's tales."

"It looks like someone has no problems in self confidence," said a terrible, yet familiar, voice.

"Who is there?" the factory owner spoke with the sound of panic in his voice. Everyone present took defensive stances; Jackie got into a fighting pose, Tohru and Tails had onions ready, and Sonic brandished Caliburn.

"Show yourself," the shrine keeper spoke again as he felt all eyes were on him and his deck of cards. The attention was so unwanted and intimidating that he was close to cracking.

"As you wish!" the voice said again, and on cue, six-dozen Shadowkhan formed from the shadows in the factory, with one half being comprised of the standard Ninja Shadowkhan while the other half were the newly dubbed Razor Khan. In the middle of the group was a little blue child wearing black, hovering in the air in with the mark of Tarakudo on her forehead, "The Queen of all Oni is in the house!"

"Oni!" the factory president yelled, and he backed away only to find himself running into a man wearing a suit and tie. Looking up he saw the man's face was purple and had horns.

"Boo!" Ratso said as he brought his fist into his palm in an attempt at intimidation, which caused the shrine keeper to shriek loud enough to nearly break all the glass in the present area.

"Take the cards, they are yours!" Yelled the factory owner as he fled for his safety, as the Queen laughed while the owner continued to scream and run for his life in terror.

"Well, you heard him," Jade said to the Shadowkhan, "Get those cards and destroy them!"

The Shadowkhan leaped into action and began to rush at the group, but Tohru used his new stun spell to beat down all of them.

"Sonic, run!" Tails said as he tossed the frame to Sonic, who caught it with ease.

Jade and Ratso summoned more Shadowkhan to go after Sonic and to beat down Jackie and Tohru, but the sumo had already cleared the area of his Shadowkhan while Jackie was trying to draw the attention of the ninja onto him.

Tohru had found himself in the office of the company president along with Tails, who had somehow managed to sneak the cards out of the frame without anyone knowing.

"Good trick Tails," Tohru complimented, but then he turned serious as he said, "But it's only a matter of time until Jade and Ratso find out we tricked them, so we had best figure out how to find the mask removal ingredient and soon. It is the only way to stop Ratso's Shadowkhan for good."

"Then we had best play and fast. Cards are for games like a puzzle, so this should be like the puzzle box used by the Immortals who defeated the Demon Sorcerers you told me about on the way over here," Tails noted as he arranged the cards, "Perhaps the cards may tell us what mask we're looking for, where to find it, and the key ingredient to remove it from the host."

XXX

Uncle had just arrived in the factory, where the assembly line had somehow started up as both Jackie and the Shadowkhan were battling each other along the assembly line and the assembly line seemed to be winning the three-way battle while Sonic was still dealing with Ratso, who had suddenly managed to gain razor sharp claws to cover his hands in an attempt to slice up the hedgehog after he destroyed the frame, which had contained nothing.

Tails and Tohru had just arranged three cards into a row as Uncle came into the scene.

"Please tell Uncle you have found mask removal ingredient?" Uncle asked the fox and his apprentice.

"We have sensei, observe," Tohru gestured to the cards that were glowing. The first one showed the mask that was on Ratso's face, the second card showed the location where it was, and the third showed the mask removal ingredient, "As you can see, Tails has figured out the secret of the Hana Fuda cards."

"Indeed, and according to this card," Tails commented as he picked up the third card, "The mask removal ingredient is Japanese silk."

"Sensei, do you have any Japanese silk?" Tohru asked.

"Blended wool and polyester," Uncle stated loudly, "Uncle does not wear clothes of movie star or male model!"

"What about from a kimono?" Tails asked, hoping Uncle would have an idea.

"Where do you expect Uncle to get a kimono from?" Uncle asked, only to see Sonic in his new attire rush by with several Shadowkhan and Ratso attacking him, "Oh, then get hedgehog to lend you new attire."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Jade said fiercely as she summoned mass armies of both tribes of Shadowkhan. Snapping her fingers, she sent the tribes of ninja into action.

"Tohru, please tell Uncle you have devised new stun spell?" Uncle spoke as he readied his blowfish. Tohru had already prepared his blowfish with his new stun spell and passed it on to Uncle's fish, and together the duo blasted the Shadowkhan army to dust. Seeing how effective the new spell was Uncle praised his apprentice, "Very good spell Tohru."

Meanwhile, upon realizing that his Shadowkhan weren't doing the job, Ratso had taken to attacking Jackie personally. The possessed Enforcer had used his fists and his strength on Jackie in an attempt to beat him senseless, but the archeologist/martial artist kept dodging and evading every attack possible. Sonic and Caliburn were on the sidelines watching the fight with interest.

"I really hope Tohru and Tails found the mask removal ingredient," Sonic said to the sword, "I don't know how much longer Jackie can keep this up."

"Perhaps we should worry about Jackie a little later," Caliburn answered back as he saw Jade and numerous Shadowkhan made up of both tribes moving in to attack them, "We've got some problems of our own to deal with right now."

"Shadowkhan," Jade instructed, "Destroy the hedgehog and his kimono!"

Sonic dodged attacks left and right while slicing up some of the Shadowkhan with Caliburn. The cobalt blue hedgehog managed to duck and avoid attacks as he saw something green, which turned out to be Uncle and Tohru firing off Tohru's new spell, blast some of them. Tails was standing right beside them with the removal potion.

"Sonic, over here!" Tails yelled as he still had the vial with the removal potion, "I've got the basic potion ready, all I need is the removal ingredient."

"So what is it?" Sonic answered back as he rushed over to the trio, slicing up Shadowkhan and knocking Jade out unconscious with the hilt of Caliburn on the way.

"Japanese silk," Tohru answered looking at him hopefully, "Like the kind used in a kimono."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sonic stated as he took the potion and poured it on one of the sleeves.

Back with Jackie, he was continuing to dodge various punches and kicks from Ratso as one of the punches managed to connect and send him straight to the floor. Jackie thought he was done for, but he heard Sonic, Tails, Uncle, and Tohru chanting, and saw Sonic's kimono glow with a green light that found its way over to Jackie and caused his hands to glow green.

Thinking quickly, Jackie leaped into the air and grabbed Ratso by the horns and started to pull on Ratso's mask to get it off of him. Jade had just managed to get awake and started to summon Shadowkhan in an attempt to stop the process, but Sonic – wielding Caliburn powered up by Tohru's new stun spell – easily sliced up the Shadowkhan allowing Jackie to pull the mask off of Ratso's face, thus ending the threat.

"Oh man, what happened," Ratso asked, as he was feeling very disoriented by the experience. Jade growled and summoned two of the Razor Khan to pull Ratso into the shadows and take him to Tarakudo.

"This isn't over," the queen hissed as she warped out of the area, leaving the heroes to triumph alone in the factory.

Back on the rooftop, the other members of the Dark Hand were standing around with Chow and Finn throwing a baseball back and forth while Hak Foo was standing against the wall grumbling about how if he had the mask he would've put Japan under his rule already. Ratso suddenly dropped right in front of them, looking very confused.

"Oh wait, it's my turn at bat," Ratso said excitedly, before turning to see Tarakudo looking very annoyed and in an extremely foul mood.

"It would appear that Chan has the cards since you no longer have horns," the lord of all Oni declared as his voice deepened with fury, causing Ratso to comment on the brutally obvious.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Ratso stupidly spoke.

"Finn or Hak Foo would've done a better job anyway," Jade added, causing Ratso to kneel for mercy out of fear that he may have to endure a punishment. But the Queen's next words caused him to relax and rise to his feet.

"Relax, all is not completely lost," the Queen of all Shadowkhan added as she summoned some Razor Khan and some Ninja Khan, "The General within the mask seemed to be very impressed with my outside the box thinking and how I was able to hold my own in a sword fight, so he let me borrow some of his power. He also mentioned that the other Generals will probably be expecting me though there is one in particular who wishes to have a word with me about my position."

"So what do we do now, boss?" Chow asked Jade.

"Knowing Jackie, he'll probably have Section 13 upgraded with onion magic to keep Tarakudo out," Jade answered, "Fortunately for us the Hana Fuda Cards are similar to the Pan Ku Box of the Demon Sorcerers, so it will take some time for the next Oni mask to be found, which will give me time to work on my powers."

"Sounds like an okay plan to me boss," Finn noted and on cue they left for America by shadow.

XXX

Back with the heroes, the group had just finished placing the Oni mask in the vault on the wall next to the one they recovered from Shendu's palace.

"Two down," Jackie counted, "Seven more to go."

"Sensei, what will keep Tarakudo from penetrating the vault?" Tohru asked as Sonic held up an onion while Uncle was holding Caliburn.

"Oni magic cannot defeat onion magic," Sonic said sagely as Caliburn smiled proudly at his student as he was being held in Uncle's hand.

"A little trick I learned from my apprentice," Uncle added.

"True, but how is Caliburn going to be of much help from here?" Tails asked, worried that Caliburn would fall to pieces with Sonic needing his power in fighting against the remaining seven Shadowkhan tribes, "Caliburn had trouble with Ratso's Shadowkhan."

"Do not worry young Tails," Caliburn answered back as the sword was now sporting a slightly new green aura around the blade and was looking sharper than ever, "Uncle's magic has made my edge sharper than obsidian stone blade and stronger than diamond or steel. I can now cut down through any type of ninja no matter how strong they are."

"Uncle figured we would need all the help we can get saving Jade and sealing the dark forces away," Uncle commented, "So Uncle upgraded Caliburn's cutting power and gave him new abilities that will be revealed in time."

"Sounds to me like those new powers are going to make things fairer around here," Sonic spoke up, no longer wearing his kimono anymore, but was now holding some chilly dogs in his hand and had some rice balls in a box.

Everybody had to laugh at Sonic's wise joke as the hedgehog continued to snack in the process, but for what they knew things were only going to get tougher from here on out.

* * *

Next Time on The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen

The heroes and the Enforcers find the next Oni Mask but when it ends up being activate Sonic and Jackie are out matched aganist this tribe forcing Uncle and Tohru to call in some air support in the form of the last animal Jackie would ever expect to see. All on the next installment of the Blue Knight and the Dark Queen. Please leave reviews thanks you that is all.


	3. The Wings of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Sonic and the Black Knight or the Special guests you're about to see. Please read and review the chapter thank you that is all.

**The Blue Knight and the Dark Queen**

**The Wings of Magic**

"Jackie Chan, it was nice knowing you," Hak Foo said as he charged towards a dummy in the form of Jackie Chan with his fist in the air while yelling, "Gorilla Fist!"

Hak Foo stood in the center of his flat, which consisted of exercise equipment and weights filled with dummies dressed like Jackie Chan.

"Horse Kick! Weasel Strike! Otter Slap!" the muscular man yelled while kicking one dummy in the stomach, chopping another down the waist in half, and slapping a third in the face in that order.

Finn and Jade were present in Hak Foo's flat, watching as the muscular man was training with the dummies.

"Does he ever get tired, Finn?" Jade asked as the Enforcer raised an eyebrow as he looked between Hak Foo and herself. Suddenly bothered by his staring she asked sharply, "What the heck is your problem? Why are you staring at me like an imbecile?"

"I'm sorry, but what's with the dress?" Finn commented as he started laughing, "You look like you belong in a kabuki theatre playing dress up, not jumping into battle."

If you were to see Jade right now you wouldn't know if she was really the same child from all the stories her uncle told everyone, for she looked completely different from the Americanized tomboy that Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru mentioned. She was wearing a Japanese kimono, which in itself was odd… but then again it wasn't the typical Japanese kimono you see girls wear. The kimono was more like the ones worn by women who went into battle, and this particular garment was black with yellow around the sleeves and a red sash wrapped around the outfit complementing the color of Jade's eyes, which were currently blood red. Her hair was done up in a traditional Chinese female warrior held together by a kansashi which was a simple hairpin that doubled as a dagger. She also had a blue fan with razor sharp edges on the side and on the tips that when thrown would be fast yet wouldn't lose momentum. The fan was currently in her sash.

"You have a problem with the way I look?" the Queen of Shadows asked menacingly, as she levitated towards Finn so she was floating just a few inches away from him, giving him a clear indication that she could and would kick his butt from here across the planet if she wanted, causing the disco Enforcer to shake his head indicating no.

Hak Foo was still training as he practiced his various martial arts on dummies and Jade zapped a few of them just to warm up her skills in the process, when Hak stopped in mid punch in front of a dummy.

"Perhaps you should save it for the real Jackie Chan," Tarakudo advised as he emerged from the face of the dummy, "Towel off and grab your shoes Hak Foo."

"Hey big T, what's up?" Finn asked as he and Jade moved over to the lord of all Oni.

"I have located the next Oni mask and I have entrusted that Hak Foo be the one to wear it," Tarakudo stated.

"I shall wear it proudly, Master Tarakudo," Hak Foo bowed in respect, then standing straight while raising his fists he added, "And with its magic summon vast armies of Shadowkhan!"

"Perhaps Hak could actually do this," Finn commented, "Considering that after the last two times he missed out."

"That's because the last two times were caused by Jackie Chan and that infernal rat Sonic," Hak Foo shot back, "But once I wear the mask, he and that filthy rat will be history."

"Careful, Sonic is a hedgehog, not a rat, and he is known for his quick thinking and his speed," Jade advised, "You will have to move like the wind to defeat him."

"The Queen has a point," Tarakudo spoke as he made his move to leave but he turned back at the last minute, "Oh, one more thing – floating head annihilates punching bag."

Tarakudo unleashed his mental powers and destroyed the punching bags. On cue, Jade transported Finn, Hak Foo, and herself through the shadows to the location of the next Oni mask.

XXX

Next morning, Jackie was just walking back with Scruffy from obedience school. The noble dog of the Chinese zodiac was not feeling like his peppy self after somehow sensing that his master was corrupted by the forces of darkness and tried his best to offer some condolences. But given that Jackie had a lot on his mind, Scruffy thought it best not to irritate his master's uncle for the time being. They were close to Uncle's shop when Sonic turned up outside the door with chilidogs in hand.

"Sonic, where have you been?" Jackie asked the hedgehog.

"Getting lunch," Sonic answered, "Honestly, I was out for a stroll and I saw a nice little shop giving away free hot dogs in an attempt to show that they were raising the standards of cleanliness."

"Sonic, perhaps we should find a way for you and Tails to blend in," Jackie responded as they continued to walk to his uncle's shop, "Uncle, Tohru and I may be used to you, but the rest of the population might not be so used to the idea of talking animals."

Speaking of Uncle and Tohru, the duo each had some of the Hana Fuda cards in their hands and the cards were in a pile on the table. Tails was just standing on the table with Caliburn in hand.

"It is your move Tohru," Uncle told his apprentice after he had placed a card in the pile expecting a reaction.

"So how long till they figure out where the next Oni mask is?" the fox asked the sword.

"At this rate," the sword said to the fox, "I may turn to rust before we ever see the next Oni mask."

"Hey, nice game, who's winning?" Sonic asked as he, Jackie, and Scruffy walked into the shop.

"This is no game," Uncle explained, "We are attempting to make cards reveal the location of the next Oni mask."

"Perhaps I can help," Sonic said, and without warning he sped over to the table near Uncle and Tohru and found some of the cards that were in a pile.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Tails asked his friend.

"Finding us the next Oni mask," Sonic replied, and as he did so he arranged three cards in a row, which then started to glow and lift into the air. The first card showed a photo of a new Oni mask.

"It is the next mask we seek," Uncle said as he and everyone in the area observed.

"This card shows us where to find it," Jackie added as the second card showed a picture of a bridge spanning across a bay, "Right here in San Francisco?"

"And from what I can tell it looks like the ingredient that defeated this Oni general is Japanese rice," Caliburn examined as the last card portrayed a picture of rice in bowl.

"Tohru boil rice, Tails prepare potion, Jackie find mask, Sonic take Caliburn and protect Jackie, and everyone read sign," Uncle instructed as they all set out to do their assigned task while pausing at that last one.

"Uncle, what sign?" Tails asked nervously.

"The one in shop window," Uncle pointed as they saw a sign that had a dog and a cat in a circle with a line going through the middle of the picture, "No pets allowed!"

On cue, the door started to rumble and the door opened and there was Mordecai the pig walking into the store followed by Farmer MacDonald with Eggbert on his shoulder.

"Howdy, y'all," Farmer MacDonald greeted. The noble rooster leaped off the farmer's shoulder and on to the back of the noble pig as Sonic started cuddling them.

"Farmer MacDonald, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked, confused by the farmer's sudden appearance in the shop.

"Did you not see sign in Uncle's window?" Uncle questioned the farmer.

"The one that says, 'stop on by if you're ever in this neck of the woods for a big city tractor pull?'" Farmer MacDonald asked, then noticing that Jade wasn't there he asked, "Hey where's Jade? I'm sure she'd love to see Eggbert and Mordecai again."

"Jade has been corrupted by the forces of darkness," Caliburn explained to the farmer as Sonic and Tails walked over with the former holding the sword and the latter working on the mask removal potion. The farmer stared at the talking sword, blue hedgehog and yellow twin tailed fox.

"Well, I'll be – a talking sword, a talking blue hedgehog and a talking twin-tailed fox. Now I've seen everything," Farmer MacDonald responded to the sword, "So is that dark staff wielding wizard back again causing trouble?"

"No, worse," Sonic spoke up while the farmer wasn't even slightly fazed, "An ancient evil from Japan has returned to this realm and is planning to cover the earth in eternal darkness. This evil has also corrupted Jade Chan causing her to resume her position as the Queen of all Shadowkhan."

"Well I'll be," Farmer MacDonald spoke up, "That would explain why my farm has gotten some more visitors, all of who decided to follow me here."

"What do you mean visitors?" Tails asked and on cue there were eight other animals standing behind Farmer McDonald whom Uncle, Tohru and Jackie recognized.

"The other noble animals of the Chinese Zodiac!" the Chan family yelled out, then noticing how the animals were looking down they asked the farmer, "How did they get here in the first place?"

"Well, I was just about to travel to this neck of the woods for the tractor pull, but then there were eight more animals on my barn," the farmer explained, "Turns out Eggbert and Mordecai were glad to see them and they all seemed to sense that something was wrong so I didn't think much when I took them all with me for the big city tractor pull. When they saw that I was going to your place they figured that you might have answers."

"Well that's very nice of you, but we were just in the middle of..." Jackie spoke before being interrupted as the farmer walked over to the table.

"Well deal us in, Mordecai and Eggbert haven't had much real fun since y'all left my farm," Farmer MacDonald said as he held up a card, "If you ask me they miss them crazy magic powers they had."

A flashback montage begins as Mordecai and Eggbert were floating in the air with Eggbert sitting on Mordecai's head while the pig was shooting heat beams from his eyes as the duo were floating off towards the sunset as the montage ends and everyone returned to reality.

"Let me guess; they miss their powers of Levitation and Heat Beam eyes?" Sonic asked, "Float like a butterfly and sting like a hot eyed swine?"

"Sonic please, you are beginning to sound like Jade," Jackie said to the hedgehog then turning to MacDonald he added, "I'm sorry, but Sonic seems to be very impressionable and laid back."

"Jackie, get cracking!" Uncle called as he held up the card with the picture of the mask.

"Well, let's go play find the mask," Sonic spoke in his usual laid-back attitude.

"Hope y'all don't mind if we bunk here, do you?" Farmer MacDonald asked as he sat in a chair and put his feet on the table, causing the vase on it to rock and almost tip.

"Aiyaa," Uncle whispered, worried about the safety of his antiques. Tohru then walked in carrying a large bag of Japanese rice, looking at the proceedings in surprise.

"Well strap on my feed bag, what's for supper?" Farmer MacDonald asked the sumo once he saw all the rice.

"Uncle was thinking lamb, pork, or chicken," Uncle noted, aware of the presence of Bob the ram, Mordecai the pig, and Eggbert the rooster, causing Jackie to laugh nervously.

"Sonic, maybe you and Tails should help Uncle find Farmer MacDonald and his friends more acceptable lodgings," the archeologist said to the hedgehog and the fox.

XXX

Later that night at a museum, Jackie was inside exploring the many exhibits of complete skeletons of dinosaurs. It was hard to believe that the dinosaurs of days long past would have left remains that were complete, but Jackie could wonder about that later as he was an archeologist, not a paleontologist. He was just on his way, looking at the very realistic caveman exhibit, when he heard something growl. He thought it was the caveman, but it was made of plastic, which caused Jackie to look again when he heard the growling followed by a set of hooves. He turned around to see Scruffy growling at the exhibit, with Royal Medicine and Sonic standing right next to them, with Caliburn in his hand. He had left his new Japanese outfit at Uncle's shop to be cleaned and was back to his regular attire, which was simply running shoes, white gloves and a metal gauntlet to hold the sword.

"This is the wrong museum to be searching for the mask," the sword spoke, "the Oni demons are Japanese, not Jurassic."

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked, "I told you to help Tails find Farmer MacDonald and his friends a place to stay."

"Already did that," Sonic said with confidence that could rival that of Jade.

XXX

In Section 13, the scene was chaotic with alarms blaring and Eggbert flying all over the place with two agents chasing him while Mordecai was squealing as he was running with another agent chasing after him. The other animals were running around the base while other Section 13 agents were chasing them trying to at least keep them from causing damage while Tails and Farmer MacDonald were standing next to Captain Black, the latter of whom was standing while the former was flying using his twin tails as he was trying to make an assessment of the situation.

"Fancy super secret underground base you got here Captain," Farmer MacDonald complimented the Captain who was looking completely annoyed as Eggbert flapped on by with the two agents chasing after him, and then he asked just before the noble rooster flapped in front of them again, "So where do you keep the flying saucers?"

XXX

"Sonic, Section 13 is not a hotel," Jackie groaned as he heard the news, then seeing Scruffy trying to gnaw on a dinosaur bone he added, "And ancient artifacts are not doggie treats."

"It appears that that mutt is poorly trained," Caliburn commented after seeing the scene unfold before him.

"Scruffy, here boy. Nice steak, come and get it," Sonic spoke as he held out a steak in his hand. The noble dog saw the steak and rushed towards it as Sonic used Caliburn's power to slice up the steak and cook it for Scruffy, "Good dog."

"Sonic, how did you get Scruffy away from the dinosaur bone?" Jackie asked, stunned at how easily Scruffy obeyed the hedgehog, "He does not listen to a word I say – which leaves no doubt he takes after his master."

"You just have to know the right words," Sonic spoke as he continued to pet the dog and brought an apple to feed Royal Medicine to keep her in the peak of health.

Jackie noticed that the card was trying to tell him something important.

"Sonic the card is leading me to…" the archeologist spoke as he came across an exhibit with some dirt and something sticking up as the card was glowing then suddenly stopped. Scruffy noticed this too and he barked at the object that was in the dirt. Placing the card in his pocket, Jackie tugged at the yellow object until it came loose.

"I take it that is the mask we seek," Caliburn commented as the quintet saw that Jackie was now holding a yellow Oni mask with brown horns and red reptilian eyes.

"Yes it is, Caliburn," Jackie answered back to the sword, "Now we had better leave before…."

"T-Rex decapitates dodo!" Hak Foo shouted as he leapt down towards Jackie. He charged in while Jackie dodged the punches and kicks. The archeologist leapt towards a dinosaur skeleton and found himself with his back to a leg of the dino.

"Give me the mask Chan," Hak Foo demanded as he stood outside the guardrail.

"Only if you promise that you never wear it," Jackie responded, clearly intending on keeping the mask away from Hak Foo.

"Then suffer extinction," Hak Foo responded as he attempted to grab the mask from Jackie, but Jackie leapt onto the back of the tyrannosaurus skeleton.

Hak Foo leapt after Jackie and continued to punch and kick while Jackie dodged all of his blows. Sonic and Caliburn watched the scene unfold with Scruffy and Royal Medicine.

"Man, Jackie can't keep this up forever," Sonic said, "Sooner or later he's going to run out of room."

"Indeed. And as much as it would be advisable to help, I think we have bigger problems to worry about right now," Caliburn said, right before he, Sonic, and the animals dodged a spinning bladed weapon being thrown at them. Sonic looked around for the source of the weapon, which turned out to have been from Jade, who was wearing her new battle kimono and holding the fan with Finn standing right next to her.

"We have unfinished business Sonic," the Queen of the Shadowkhan hissed, and without warning she charged into battle against Sonic, brandishing a Jian Sword.

"That's new," Sonic spoke up noticing the sharpness of the sword.

"I may be small, but I'm quick and agile, and the new Jian works very well with my fighting style," Jade fired back, and without warning she attacked with her new blade and her bladed hairpin while Sonic tried his best to avoid the attacks, while blocking and countering the attacks as best as possible.

Meanwhile, back with Jackie and Hak Foo, the duo was close to the head of the dinosaur they were doing battle upon, when Tarakudo emerged from the head of the tyrannosaurus skeleton. The lord of all Oni used his mental powers to throw the mask out of range of Jackie, where Hak Foo leapt down to catch it.

"Hak Foo, show me a face only a demon's mother could love," Tarakudo spoke.

"At last," Hak Foo said as he was about to put on the mask, but Sonic rushed in and took it from him before he could wear it.

"Too slow, lame brain," Sonic taunted, which caused Jade, Finn and Hak Foo to go after him. The hedgehog dodged Finn's kicks and punches as well as Jade's sword swipes, and barely dodged Hak Foo's attacks.

"Sonic, over here!" Jackie called, and the hedgehog hero managed to toss the mask toward Jackie… or at least attempted to, but Hak Foo intercepted the throw and tried to get it, but lost his grip as it fell towards Finn's face.

"Oh boy," the red haired disco loving Enforcer spoke up as he suddenly found himself wearing the Oni mask. Everyone stared, stunned at the sudden turn of events.

"Not exactly who I had in mind for the wearer," Tarakudo spoke up.

"It could've been worse Tarakudo," Jade replied, "At least it's better than nothing, and there are still 6 more masks out there to find."

"The mistress makes a good point, Master Tarakudo," Hak Foo said, knowing that among the more prominent Enforcers, Finn was the smartest and seemingly the most competent of the trio, "Even though I do not have the mask, Finn is much more competent than Ratso or Chow."

"All right dudes, now it's time to get in the grove," Finn spoke as he suddenly gained wings to fly, "Though I think a change of scenery is necessary."

"Indeed, let us take our leave," Jade spoke, and on cue she summoned a cloud of shadow and transported everyone to a nearby park for the battle.

"Okay, why are we out here?" Sonic spoke up after noticing that everyone was in the area.

"So I could have more room to do this!" Finn yelled in a much deeper voice and began to summon his Shadowkhan.

"Jackie, something tells me that this tribe might be a problem," Caliburn spoke to the archeologist, who was watching while Scruffy and Royal Medicine stood right next to them.

Finn had just completed summoning his Shadowkhan, which had strong arms and legs and wings for flight. They also had the trademark red eyes and the standard black garb, only the outfit left their arms and their legs uncovered while still covering a good portion of their form.

"That's it, a pile of bats Finn?" Sonic laughed at Finn, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Shadowkhan, get that filthy rat and Jackie Chan!" Finn commanded, and the new Bat Khan took to the skies and instantly tried to pounce on Jackie, who dodged one blow while trying to fend off another. Sonic had tried to slice them up using Caliburn's new upgraded power, but they kept dodging the blows and one almost knocked the legendary sword out of Sonic's hands before the hedgehog's quick thinking allowed him to strike the attacker. The Shadowkhan tribe then began to fire bursts of shadow that dissolved whatever cover they were hiding behind to atoms. Sonic tried to avoid and evade but each time the hedgehog hero found himself closer and closer to Jackie, who was looking a little worse for the wear.

"This is getting a little difficult," Caliburn said to Jackie and Sonic who found themselves back to back with each other. Scruffy and Royal Medicine were standing on the sidelines ready to transport the duo away should something go wrong, "Might I suggest we find an alternate strategy?"

"Nothing you can do will save you from my wrath now," Jade fired back as she summoned a vast army of up to forty Shadowkhan from each of the previous two tribes, "Now get them!"

"Sonic, lets head to Uncle's for a new plan and hopefully a mask removal potion," Jackie advised the hedgehog as the archeologist saw that they were surrounded by Shadowkhan from three different tribes. Without warning, the three tribes began to attack; doing massive damage onto the duo while Jackie and Sonic did their best to fight off the tribes. It seemed that for each Shadowkhan destroyed, two more would take its place and eventually the heroes were battered, bruised and pummeled heavily.

"That's enough for now," Jade spoke up, not noticing that Sonic and Jackie were limping over to Royal Medicine and Scruffy who had spirited them away to safety, "Let us refine Finn's powers to allow him to summon even more Shadowkhan with ease. Hak Foo, you return to your training until we need you for the next Oni mask."

"Yes, Mistress Jade," Hak Foo bowed as two Shadowkhan transported Hak Foo back to his flat, where he would begin his training.

"You really think letting them go was a good idea?" Finn asked the Queen.

"Finn, you are still unused to summoning Shadowkhan and we need to train you in the use of your new wings first," Jade advised, noticing that he was having trouble staying airborne.

"The Queen has a point," Tarakudo added, "If you don't have proper use of your wings then it would be disastrous for you in the long run, and besides, we've got time before they mount another attack."

"Very well, Tarakudo let's begin the training," Finn spoke up as the trio began to work on Finn's flying lessons.

XXX

Back at Section 13, after hearing news of the new Shadowkhan, how the mask ended up on Finn's face, and how thoroughly beaten Sonic and Jackie were, needless to say Uncle was not taking the news lightly.

"You got such a whooping from new Shadowkhan!" Uncle yelled, "Now forces of darkness are getting even stronger, which means at this rate we will lose other seven masks and Jade to forces of evil!"

"Uncle, what do we do? We were completely overwhelmed out there – ow!" Jackie asked, before being hit in the head by Uncle.

"Your nephew has a point, chi wizard," Caliburn added, "We were completely out classed and outnumbered back there. If it wasn't for Sir Sonic placing the Horse Talisman within Royal Medicine earlier, it would've taken a lot longer for the damage we sustained to have healed."

"Sensei, this tribe of Shadowkhan is probably too much for Sonic and Jackie to handle alone," Tohru spoke up, "I think we may need to call for additional help if we are going to separate the mask from Finn… though if what Jackie says about Finn having wings is true we may need help from a winged beast."

"Apprentice brings up very good point," Uncle said as he prepared to perform another summoning spell like the one used to summon Sonic, Tails, and Caliburn, "If we are going to end Finn's control over his Shadowkhan by removing mask from him we will need reinforcements."

Uncle had finished the preparations and he began to chant in Chinese and summoned a glowing green portal. Everyone was looking at the portal in interest as something began to emerge. The something turned out to be a teenaged dragon with purple scales, orange wings, and yellow horns with brown eyes and a yellow spiral tail. Next to the dragon was a yellow dragonfly and another teenaged dragon, only this dragon looked to be female and had black scales and a red underbelly. The dragon had a blade like tail and had six horns from her face along with iron cuff links around her forepaws and a silver collar around her neck. Needless to say Jackie, Sonic, Tails and Caliburn were surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Dragons? We're asking dragons for help?" Jackie questioned his uncle, "Are you serious? Don't you remember the damage the last time we ran into dragons, or have you forgotten how much trouble Shendu has caused us? Ow!"

"Do you feel dark chi from dragons? No?" Uncle remarked sharply, "That is because these dragons are not evil. They are good dragons."

"Speak for yourself old timer," the dragonfly commented as he pointed to the black dragoness, "Little miss razor tail used to terrorize the dragon realms years ago."

"Even the dragonfly has a point," Jackie spoke as he voiced his concerns, "If what he says is true how do we know that they won't set Shendu free or eat us for lunch next?"

"Finally, somebody has a brain around here when mentioning Cynder, considering she used to terrorize the land when working for the dark master," the dragonfly said as he was gesturing to the black dragoness and moving over to the purple dragon he continued, "Though I do wonder what Spyro ever saw in her, since they just came back from saving the world from destruction. By the way, I'm Sparx."

"Thank you Sparx, but considering what you said, I still have my concerns," Caliburn spoke up, "Dragons tend to be very dangerous, and where I come from I've been wielded to slay quite a few dragons over the years by cutting off their horns."

"Still, we could use all the help we can get," Sonic spoke as he put his two cents into the conversation, "Considering that neither Jackie nor I can fly and those Shadowkhan were tough, a dragon or two just might even up the odds."

"Sonic brings up a very good point," Tohru added, "If those dragons were indeed dangerous like Shendu, then they would've tried to free him and take over Section 13 along with eating us for dinner by now. I'm saying that though I have completed the mask removal position by using some of the boiled rice and making rice balls for our visitors with Tails' help, it would be impossible for us to get the mask off of Finn if he were to take flight."

"So what you're saying is that we have to team up with the dragons until we get the mask off of Finn?" Jackie asked only to receive Uncle's patented two-finger smack.

"You want to remove mask from Finn and defeat the bat Shadowkhan tribe, yes?" Uncle asked his nephew, "Then you must team up with dragons to remove mask from host!"

"Perhaps I better get us some back up so that we're not completely out matched," Sonic said, before running off in the direction of the vault. After a few seconds he returned with Eggbert, Mordecai, and Jade's stuffed Super Moose, which was animated with the Rat Talisman, "I figured that since this would be a sky battle then we would need Eggbert's old talisman power of levitation and Mordecai's old power of heat beam eyes, along with Super Moose's help. And considering that Spyro happens to be a dragon, I'd thought I'd toss him the power of the Dragon Talisman for some extra fire power just in case."

"Good thinking Sonic," Caliburn praised as the hedgehog tossed the talisman in question to the purple dragon, "There is great strength in numbers, and our strength is going to be dependent on our team work."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's show that floating creep Tarakudo the real super power of teamwork," Sonic said and with that, Eggbert levitated Mordecai and himself out of Section 13 with Tails carrying Sonic through the air with his twin tails and Jackie was being lifted by Super Moose, while Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder took flight and followed the group as they prepared for the second showdown with the bat Shadowkhan.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the top of the tallest tower in San Francisco – which happened to be the very same place where Valmont told the Enforcers to wait for the talismans in exchange for a cure to free Jackie from being turned to stone – Finn was training with his new wings and was doing loops and air maneuvers in the sky. In the process, he had summoned about fifty Shadowkhan in sky and another twenty Shadowkhan, all without breaking a sweat. He was clearly enjoying his new position and the power, as he was doing disco moves while floating with his new wings, while Jade and Tarakudo watched him train.

"It would seem that Finn has finally gotten the hang of his new powers," the lord of all Oni commented as he and the queen were watching Finn continue his dance, "Though I still think that Hak Foo would've been able to get the rest of the Oni masks. Still, I think this looks like a promising development."

"At least Finn has proven that he can handle the power," Jade responded as Finn continued to do disco moves and break dance in the sky while continuing to summon even more Shadowkhan, "Besides, we should let him have some more fun before going back to work. I sense that Jackie is probably on his way here by now with help to try and remove the mask from Finn's face."

"Great they're expecting us," Sparx noted as he and the Zodiac Heroes – as Sonic had dubbed them – were floating outside as they watched the scene unfold, "I for one vote we run for the hills and tell Uncle we're completely doomed."

"Sparx, we're not leaving the mask in the hands of Tarakudo and his minions," Cynder sharply criticized the dragonfly, "Besides, Jade's been corrupted by the forces of darkness just as I was years ago. We have to save her or at least defeat all of these Shadowkhan."

"Excuse me sister, but in case you forgot," Sparx shot back to the dragoness, "The Shadowkhan are infinite; even if we do defeat this batch who's to say there won't be a stronger batch ready to pound us to mulch?"

"Sparx is right Cynder," Spyro spoke up, "We need to take them out at the source and to do that we need to remove the mask. And considering that Jade has seen Jackie remove the previous masks, she'll be expecting Jackie to do so again."

"That would probably explain why Finn is currently in the air right now," Caliburn explained as the group saw Finn flap his wings as he was twenty feet in the air right now, "Somebody else will have to remove the mask from him, somebody who can fly that is."

"Don't look at us," Sparx said speaking up for himself, Cynder, Spyro, Super Moose and Eggbert. "None of us are strong enough to remove the mask and Jade would probably swarm us with Shadowkhan to keep us busy."

"What about the fox?" Super Moose spoke up causing everyone to look at Tails, who looked completely stunned, "He could fly and possibly remove the mask."

"Me? But I'm not strong enough to remove the mask from him!" Tails spoke up and was about to panic until Jackie and Sonic calmed him down.

"Don't worry Tails," the archeologist said, "The mask removal potion will do the work, all you need to do is pull as hard as you can."

"And if you need back up, use this," the hedgehog added as he handed his buddy the Ox Talisman, "The ox should provide some extra strength in case you need to protect yourself."

"Okay then, I'll try," Tails spoke with renewed confidence as he took out the mask removal potion and placed it on his hands, which began to glow bright green.

Back inside, Finn was still dancing and grooving and he was beginning to teach the Shadowkhan to do his dance steps when Jade suddenly started to shiver on the spot.

"Hey boss lady," Finn called as he stopped dancing, "Ratso mentioned the last time you had the willies was when Chan was discovering the Hana Fuda cards; maybe you're sensing some interference?"

"That's a sign that you're about to head for some turbulence!" shouted a voice as ten Bat Khan went to investigate the source of the disturbance, only to get blasted by some massive firepower, which caused a massive smoke screen.

"What's going on around here?" Tarakudo asked through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was Jackie Chan standing next to Sonic the Hedgehog, who was standing as tall as he could – which wasn't much, considering that he was only as tall as Jackie's knee. Upon seeing the group Tarakudo only raised an eyebrow at them and Finn started to laugh.

"Dudes, are you really back to take another beat down?" Finn asked as he flew down to greet the duo, "You know you're clearly outclassed against me alone."

"That's why we're not alone!" Sonic shot back, and on cue the rest of the team made their grand entrance as they pummeled some of the Shadowkhan and stood next to Sonic and Jackie, "Meet, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Tails, Eggbert, Mordecai, and Super Moose."

"And together we're the Zodiac Heroes!" Tails spoke up as they assumed fighting stances.

"This is your team Mr. Chan?" Tarakudo commented at the sight of the dragons, the dragonfly, the pig, the moose, and the rooster, "A ham, a stuffed moose, a pair of dragon hatchlings, a fly, a fox, and a flying chicken?"

"Yeah, this is the most pathetic crew I have ever seen in my life," Finn guffawed as he sent in the Shadowkhan to defeat them, only to find that Spyro and Mordecai used the powers of the Dragon and Pig Talismans to incinerate them, while Super Moose took to the skies and flew around the tower with the Shadowkhan chasing him.

"Sonic, how are you holding up?" Jackie asked as he dodged attacks from the Ninja and Razor Khan that Jade had summoned up while the hedgehog hero was slicing them to pieces with Caliburn's help.

"It's a real party over here," Sonic said as he was having the time of his life slicing up Shadowkhan from three different tribes, before almost being sliced by a Jian which turned out to be held by Jade, who was ready for a fight, "Now the party's getting good."

"Careful Sonic," Caliburn advised as Sonic dodged sword swipes and countered, "The child is not to be taken lightly. Time your attacks to those of your opponent and you will prevail."

Sonic continued to block and evade the attacks while Spyro and Cynder continued to blast the Shadowkhan away by taking flight and using their powers of poison, wind, ice and fire. Meanwhile, Eggbert and Mordecai along with Super Moose were continuing to beat down Shadowkhan while Tarakudo was getting annoyed.

"You people are giving me quite a headache," the lord of all Oni snarled as he saw everything that was going on. Just then, Eggbert and Mordecai blasted the two Shadowkhan that were about to attack Tails as he was making his way over to Finn, and the trio landed in front of Tarakudo, who was questioning the strange maneuver. Then Eggbert glowed with a blue aura as he floated off of his hog buddy and towards Tarakudo.

"Bring it on, my feathered foe," Tarakudo retorted as he fired his mental powers against Eggbert's talisman magic in a battle of epic proportions.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were facing issues with their Shadowkhan, as they were the ones doing most of the work and they seemed to be running low on power, or at least Cynder was.

"Cynder, you okay?" Spyro asked as he blasted another Bat Khan while using the ice tornado to shatter four more.

"I'm having some trouble here," Cynder called back as she was beginning to run low on power for her poison attacks, while her wind didn't seem to be doing much.

"No problem. Here, catch," Spyro spoke as he threw the Dragon Talisman to his girlfriend, who caught it and began to fight even harder than before; not that she needed the extra fire power, but it was nice for Cynder to know that Spyro did return the feelings she had for him.

"Hey, love birds," Sparx called as three Shadowkhan were chasing him, "I could use some help over here."

"I'm on it!" Tails said, and he lured some of the Shadowkhan that were chasing him, and avoided getting skewered by having the Shadowkhan run into each other.

"Nice shot kid," Sparx complimented the fox, "But shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

"Oh, right, we need to remove the mask from Finn," Tails said, only to find that said Enforcer had decided to take to personally fighting Jackie.

"Face it Chan," the winged Enforcer taunted, "You can't catch me now. I can fly."

"Only because you have the Oni mask," Jackie fired back as he dodged another kick form the Enforcer, "Without that, you are nothing."

"I'll show you who has the game," Finn commented as he took to the skies again, and fired swarms of shadow arrows at Jackie, who barely dodged each one.

Tails was flying while avoiding the Shadowkhan by using his skills and the extra blowfish that Uncle had given him as backup. He was getting closer to Finn since he seemed to be distracted by fighting Jackie and the fox knew that this was the only time he would have to remove the Oni mask from Finn's face.

"This is it, Tails. You've only got one shot at this," Tails spoke to himself as he flew closer and closer to Finn, "You've got to use all your strength and the will to do what is right to save your friends."

Sonic and Jackie were looking quite burned out as Finn and Jade had them cornered, but the duo knew they had to keep the attention focused on them and the rest of the Zodiac Heroes long enough for Tails to remove the mask from Finn's face.

"Face it Chan, we have you beat," Finn spoke up as he summoned about eighty Bat Shadowkhan to do the other heroes in, "Any last words?"

"Just two," Jackie spoke up noticing that Tails was in position, "Tails! Now!"

"On it Jackie!" The twin-tailed fox replied and he leapt on to Finn's face and began to pull the mask off. Finn struggled to get the fox off of his face, while Jade began to summon more Bat Shadowkhan in an attempt to get the fox off of Finn's face. Sonic used Caliburn's new power of blasting enemies from a distance, but the Shadowkhan dodged it and just when all hope seemed lost, Tails had finally pulled the mask off of Finn's face and he was holding it up in the air, "Got it."

The rest of the Shadowkhan disappeared after that, leaving Finn quite worn out from the process.

"What a ride," Fin spoke up after the mask was removed from his face. Then, noticing the looks on Tarakudo and Jade's faces he began to panic, but the King of the Shadowkhan simply teleported him back to base just as Jade left the group with these chilling words:

"It would seem that Finn had underestimated you Jackie," the Queen of all Oni spoke up, "But I assure you that Hak Foo won't make the same mistakes the others did."

"Why don't you face us you coward?" Caliburn sharply fired back, "Rather than hide behind your flunkies, you tyrant."

"Next time we meet Caliburn, I'll snap your blade and shut that mouth of yours permanently," Jade hissed, and with that she grew wings and flew out of the area, while summoning at least two of the Bat Shadowkhan.

XXX

"Hopefully Farmer Macdonald isn't too worried about his missing animals," Jackie said to Sonic and Tails, with Eggbert sitting atop his hog buddy Mordecai, while they were walking through Section 13's corridors after having Uncle send Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder back to their realm. They were on their way to place the Oni mask in the vault with the others, along with the Dragon, Pig, Rooster, Ox, and Rat Talismans.

"I'm sure he's not too worried about the situation," Sonic replied as the group entered the main base, where to their surprise they found everyone clucking and snorting like chickens and pigs.

"Sonic, it would appear that you have spoken too soon," Caliburn remarked as he saw Farmer MacDonald and Captain Black clucking in an attempt to find Eggbert and Mordecai, who upon hearing the sounds of the farmer walked over to them as Captain Black found himself sitting on Mordecai's back.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" Farmer MacDonald spoke to the head of Section 13, "Sounding off works like a charm."

Captain Black sat on Mordecai's back, stunned at what just happened while the Noble Rooster and the Noble Pig had looks on their faces that spoke that they had some real fun and got to relive the experience of having their old talisman powers again. The other noble animals in the area were wearing looks that said that if the need arose they would help out not just Jackie and Sonic but their friends save the world, imprison the Oni and return their friend Jade Chan to normal again.

* * *

Next Time

The heroes find a new Oni Mask but loose the poition for the mask removal ingredient forcing them to ensure nobody wears the mask however when the mask ends up on an ally of the forces of goodness. they must find a way to get a new potion and prevent the appreance of what may be the strongest tribe of Shadowkhan yet. Please leave positive reviews and constructive criticism thank you that is all.


	4. Black Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight. If I did, this would be what had happened in the Jackie Chan Adventures series, not being posted as a story here on . Please read and review and leave any constructive criticism, thank you, that is all.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**Black Magic**

A map of the Pacific Northwest appears along with three Hana Fuda Cards – the left showing the next Oni Mask, the middle card showing a forest at the foot of a mountain, and the right card showing a picture of seaweed as the mask removal ingredient – covering the map as Uncle was speaking.

Uncle Narrating:_ "We will find next Oni Mask in Pacific Northwest, near base of Cascade Mountains."_

The cards then move, with the middle card shimmering out into the base of the Cascade Mountains as Jackie – in his archeologist uniform, which consisted of a tan shirt and pants along with brown boots – was looking up at a totem pole.

"Why did I let you talk me into this Sonic?" the archeologist.

"You said it yourself Jackie," the hedgehog spoke up as he too was looking up, "You need to train more."

"Sonic, I believe what Jackie said was that he was too heavy to climb the totem pole safely without risk of tipping the pole off the cliff and into the river," Tails spoke up as he was using his twin tails to fly up the totem pole while he held a card that had the picture of the next mask the heroes sought out. Once the fox had made it to the top of the pole, he looked at the card then at one of the faces on the totem pole, which was green with purple eyes and long orange eyebrows and had an orange mane that served as a beard. Yelling down as he began to pry the mask loose with the archeology tools that Jackie had given him, he commented, "Guys, I found the mask."

"Sounds like this guy looks just like his mug shot," Sonic commented, then turned as Jackie did and saw a pair of tall evergreens fall to the ground, revealing Hak Foo who had kicked the trees down.

"He will fit snugly upon my face," Hak Foo said as he pointed to his face, then charging in towards Jackie, he yelled, "Flying squirrel cracks acorn!"

Sonic managed to perform a homing attack that knocked Hak Foo away from Jackie and causing him to fall to the ground, but the Black Tiger responded with a kick to the hedgehog – only to hit thin air.

"Sorry Hak Fool," Sonic taunted as he prepared to wield Caliburn for battle, "But that mask is staying put."

"Says you Sonic!" Said Jade as she flew into the scene while throwing her fan at the hedgehog, who dodged it, "That mask is going on Hak Foo's face, like it or not."

"We'll see about that," Sonic shot back, and then he added to Tails, "Tails, get the mask and run for it."

"I'm trying Sonic, but this mask could take a while to pry loose," Tails spoke up as he was pulling as hard as he could on the mask that was on the totem pole before it came loose. He landed on the ground, only to be surrounded by the Enforcers. Speaking nervously he responded, "I suppose we could work this out?"

"No chance," Finn spoke as he prepared to take flight with his wings, while Ratso readied his razor sharp claws and Chow prepared his shuriken, "With the powers that Queen Jade gave us, you'll be a pelt on my head. Get him!"

Meanwhile, further down the dirt road, a cloud of dust was being kicked up as an off road van was making its way to the location of the mask with Captain Black at the wheel while Uncle was riding shotgun.

"Tohru, is mask removal potion ready?" Uncle called to the back seat where the sumo apprentice was working on the mask removal potion.

"Almost sensei," Tohru answered as he was pouring the potion from one vial into another but a bump in the road caused it to spew green smoke. He was sitting next to a red echidna with dreadlocks and white knuckles with two small spikes on each knuckle and was wearing green and yellow running shoes. The echidna was called Knuckles, and he was summoned before the trip upon the advice of Tails and Caliburn about needing some more additional help with battling the Shadowkhan.

"It would seem like we're going to have more problems if baldy keeps running over stuff," the echidna spoke up.

"So what's the big deal with these Oni masks anyway?" Captain Black asked, "I can understand Section 13 becoming home to the noble animals of the Chinese Zodiac once again, but what's going on?"

"Let Uncle worry about Oni masks," Uncle remarked, "You worry about driving."

Tails dodged Finn's shadow bolt attacks, while he was dodging swipes from Ratso's razor claws and barely dodging Chow's infinite supply of shuriken and his black steel ninjato (which was a slightly shorter version of the samurai katana). The twin-tailed fox did his best to avoid and evade until Uncle arrived with the mask removal potion, until Finn kicked the mask out of the fox's hands and into the air, where Jade caught it after wearing out Sonic. She was about to throw it to Hak Foo, but Jackie jumped into the air and reclaimed the mask just as Sonic and Caliburn had caught their second wind and rushed over to join the archeologist at his side along with Tails. The trio was just about to make their getaway only to run right into Hak Foo, Jade, and the powered up Enforcers.

"End of the line Chan," Hak Foo spoke up, before everyone heard the sound of trees being crushed out of the way and saw a black off road van stop suddenly in front of the cliff.

Inside the van, the sudden stop caused the mask potion to fly out of the vials in Tohru's hands and onto Uncle and the seat, causing the chi wizard to yell, "Aiyaa!"

"It jostled," Tohru spoke up as he held the empty vials while Knuckles was looking in worry.

"We're screwed," the echidna spoke up bluntly.

"Ingredient for mask removal spell was very rare!" Uncle yelled, smacking Captain Black with an Uncle Smack, "Who told you to drive like hotshot?"

"With no potion," the chi wizard continued, "We must ensure that nobody wears mask!"

"Will do," Captain Black responded just as Jackie rolled over the hood of the van with Hak Foo pounding his fists onto said vehicle.

Jackie and Hak Foo were still battling for the mask when Hak Foo kicked it into the air. Jackie went to retrieve it only to be shoved aside by Hak Foo, who in turn was knocked aside by Captain Black as he was opening the car door.

"Captain Black!" Sonic yelled, "Look out!"

Captain Black looked up just in time for the mask to land on his face.

"I believe Sir Sonic said to look out," Caliburn spoke as everyone was stunned at the turn of events, "He didn't say to look _up_, Captain Black."

"Tiger tears mask off before it sticks!" Hak Foo yelled as he attempted to rip the mask off of Captain Black, only to find that he suddenly had his right arm in the captain's grip.

"Guess again kitty cat," Captain Black taunted as he tossed Hak Foo's hand away. The Black Tiger responded by throwing various punches, but the captain dodged them all.

The heroes stared stunned at the display of martial arts that the head of Section 13 seemed to display.

"Whoa," Knuckles commented, "Captain Black's got game."

"That's putting it mildly Knuckles," Sonic replied.

Captain Black then threw Hak Foo into the totem pole, causing it to tip and fall across the river below. Finn, Ratso, and Chow tried to run, but were intercepted by Captain Black.

"Exit's that way," the masked captain spoke and threw them into the totem pole, which then tipped over and lodged itself into the cliff… which then started to crumble.

"Happy trails!" The captain simply said as the stone in the cliff gave way and the Enforcers fell into the river below, causing them to scream in the process while Jade took flight on her new black raven wings.

"Captain Black," Jackie asked nervously as he and the rest of the heroes moved over to the captain, "Are you alright?"

"Never better Jackie," the captain spoke.

XXX

Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo were hanging onto the totem pole as it floated down river.

"Tarakudo's going to be one unhappy camper," Finn commented as they wondered what the Lord of all Shadowkhan would do once he found out about this situation.

"Not to mention Mistress Jade is going to inflict another spanking on us," Hak Foo added, "I'm going to guess that neither she nor Master Tarakudo will be pleased with this development once they find out."

"Well it ain't my fault," Ratso imputed, "The fox was too small for me to catch."

On cue, a fish swam in front of them as the voice of Tarakudo cleared his throat as he emerged from the face of the fish to speak with the Enforcers as Jade flew above them.

"What is not your fault?" Tarakudo asked the quartet.

"We never had a chance, big head honcho sir," Finn spoke up.

"That Oni mask," Chow continued, "It's defective."

"Yeah," Ratso added, "Captain Black's wearing it, but he didn't go all dark side?"

"_The_ Captain Black?" Tarakudo asked, as the Enforcers all spoke up saying that it was indeed Captain Black they were talking about.

"As in, the head of Section 13," Jade piped up as her wings were keeping her in the sky, "He would be the one the Enforcers are speaking about."

"Then we now have a man on the inside." Tarakudo spoke up as he thought of the best way to break into Section 13 with this new information.

"Don't forget," Jade added, "I can sneak in and out of places."

XXX

Back at Section 13, attention was being drawn to Captain Black's facial change, as everyone was stunned and worried about the green skin.

"Captain Black," an agent spoke up, "Your face!"

"Relax, it's only a mask," the captain spoke up as he walked through.

"Does it come off?" another agent spoke up.

"Now why would I want it to?" The captain spoke as he started to do a handstand on the main monitor to everyone's amazement.

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Caliburn walked in and they noticed the events that were unfolding.

"Okay, he's peppy." Sonic spoke at his agility.

"He's got skill and coordination." Tails added.

"He's starting to act like a showoff." Knuckles continued as he grumbled about the Captain's newfound strength.

"He has not done anything that would be foolish yet," Caliburn noted as the captain in his eyes was beginning to let the power get to his head.

"But he does not seem evil," Jackie finished after hearing Team Sonic's comments.

"Because Captain Black's inherit goodness is keeping the dark forces within him at bay for the moment," Uncle answered the questions of Jackie and Team Sonic (which is what Sonic referred to Tails, Knuckles, and himself when the three of them were together), "But we must remove the mask before it corrupts his chi, and to accomplish that we must get more spell ingredient."

"My apologies sensei," Tohru spoke up, knowing that he didn't hold the vial as he was supposed to have done so.

"Perhaps I better go with you this time Uncle," Tails spoke up, "Tohru can't fit in the Section 13 phone booth entrance and you'd be squashed. If I went it would at least make things easier."

"Tails has a point," Caliburn agreed, "If push comes to shove then we will need Tohru here in case something goes wrong."

"Very well, Tails will accompany me to get more spell ingredient," the chi wizard responded to Tails' tactical plan, "One more thing; while Tails and I are away, it is essential that Captain Black not learn the full extent of the mask's magic. He must not summon his Shadowkhan,"

"Okay but worst case scenario," Knuckles asked, "Captain Black summons his Shadowkhan – what then?"

"That is why Tails suggested that I stay behind with you while he and sensei go get more spell ingredient," Tohru replied, "If Caliburn is right, and push indeed comes to shove, then I can at least be here to cast the stun spell on the Shadowkhan that appear due to this mask."

"Apprentice makes very good point. Come Tails," Uncle said, and he and Tails left Section 13 on search for more of the mask removal spell ingredient.

"Okay, so what do we do to keep him busy?" Sonic spoke up, "Any ideas? Perhaps a few board games or something like that?"

On cue, the alarm started blaring and everyone, including the noble animals – save for Eggbert and Mordecai who had returned with Farmer Macdonald to the MacDonald farm in Kansas a few days ago after the previous Oni mask had been found – were present in front of the computer.

"We've got a code red alert," a technician spoke up, "Three dozen tourists abducted on Alcatraz. Let's move out people."

Three agents already wearing battle gear prepared to move out, but Captain Black hopped right in front of them.

"Stand down boys," the captain spoke up, "I'll take this one solo."

"Captain Black, I don't think that is a good idea," Jackie responded to his friend out of concern for his wellbeing.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Captain Black asked, "Don't think old 'Black Magic' is up to it?"

On Alcatraz Island in the middle of San Francisco bay, Captain Black managed to climb to a window and pull the bars aside with his newfound strength. He managed to slip inside the former prison and walked down the hallways in search of the tourists. He started hearing a faint voice saying, "help us", over and over again. Jackie had just followed him in when he noticed Sonic and Knuckles along with Caliburn present.

"Sonic, Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked the hedgehog and the echidna.

"You watch Captain Black's back," Sonic stated, "I watch your back."

"And since Sonic's got your back," Knuckles added, "I've got his back and Caliburn's."

"There is a saying that there is strength in numbers, Jackie," Caliburn commented as the group followed Captain Black into the former prison.

"Help us, help us, help us," the voice continued as Captain Black made his way through the prison looking for the kidnapped tourists growing louder as the captain go closer to the source. The good captain jumped down to the ground floor and saw something red in a prison cell after looking in the other cells prior.

"Help us," the red floating head continued before turning around to reveal the Lord of all Oni.

"Oh, Captain Black, we never got formally introduced," Tarakudo introduced himself, "I am Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan. You may bow."

"The only king I bow to is Elvis," Captain Black retorted, "And I don't see you wearing blue suede shoes."

"And I don't see you wearing your mask at full throttle," the lord of all Oni spoke again, then he seemed to grow bigger as his voice continued to get deeper as he added, "But I can help you unleash its true potential."

"No sale, helium head." the captain spoke again.

"Oh well, plan B," Tarakudo returned to normal size as he floated away to reveal Hak Foo, Chow, Finn, and Ratso.

"You better cook up a plan C," Captain Black responded knowing that he could defeat the Enforcers again, "I already ate your goons for breakfast once."

"He's being serious TK," Finn spoke up, while the Enforcers were shaking at the thought of having to face the head of Section 13 again.

"We can't beat him," Ratso added, building upon Finn's comment.

"Wait for it," Tarakudo instructed as Jade flew into the prison unnoticed by everyone. She gave the word and Tarakudo used his mental powers to cause some of the bars to bind Captain Black and levitate him a foot off of the ground.

"Now watch as the good captain gets in touch with his dark side," the King of all Shadowkhan instructed just as Jackie, Sonic and Knuckles entered the scene from a floor higher up.

"This is Black," the captain spoke into his radio, "I need back up now!"

As if on cue, the shadow underneath Captain Black began to diverge into five other shadows and from each of them formed Shadowkhan; but these Shadowkhan looked much bigger than the others. They had the traditional black garb and blue skin only they had black wrappings around their knuckles and their arms were uncovered, showing the size of their muscles, while their feet were the size of normal Shadowkhan, making them almost look like shadow servants to Po Kong the Mountain Demon. The Shadowkhan surrounded Captain Black, and were standing as they awaited orders.

"Shadowkhan," Jackie simply said as he, Sonic, Knuckles, and Caliburn saw everything.

"Big ones," Knuckles added, knowing that even he may not be strong enough to deal with this.

"Caliburn, are you sure you can take them?" Sonic asked his sword, losing his cocky attitude and turning serious.

"Sonic, remember," the sword responded, "My blade and my edge were both infused with the chi wizard's magic making my blade stronger than diamond or steel and shaper than obsidian. There is nothing that I can't cut through."

Black meanwhile looked at the new Sumo Shadowkhan as they began to get into formation and marched towards the Enforcers, making heavy footsteps as they walked.

"I thought these guys were supposed to be on our side," Ratso started to panic as Hak Foo leapt to punch one of them, only to hurt his fist, causing him to yell in pain. Then to add insult to injury, one of the new Sumo Khan lifted a finger and threw Hak Foo clean through the wall and into the San Francisco bay.

Upon seeing how powerful his "backup" was, Captain Black pulled up his radio.

"Black here," the captain spoke into the radio, "Cancel that back up."

"Looks like somebody got new trainees," Sonic piped up, as Jackie, Knuckles and himself along with Caliburn walked to the captain's location.

"Things are going exactly as I had envisioned," Tarakudo said, leaving the scene.

"This is the plan TK?" Finn asked, as the Sumo Khan surrounded the Enforcers.

One of Captain Black's new ninja managed to free him from the metal binding him as three others took Finn, Ratso, and Chow away, while Jade managed to hitch a ride in Finn's shadow, knowing they were on the way to Section 13's holding cell.

"You have the right to remain silent," Sonic spoke to the Enforcers, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Sonic, I don't think this is the right time to be reminding them of their Miranda rights," Caliburn commented as Jackie walked over to Captain Black, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Jackie, why didn't you tell me that I could summon these shadow guys?" The captain asked, before his voice deepened as he spoke again, "They're gnarly."

"Must have slipped my mind," Jackie replied, clearly remembering Uncle's instructions on not letting Captain Black know of the full power of the mask's magic and not letting him summon his Shadowkhan.

XXX

Out in the San Francisco bay, Hak Foo was just swimming to the shore and managed to find some dry land as he rested on the beach.

"These midday swims are becoming quite the habit with you, aren't they Hak Foo?" Tarakudo asked as he formed from the sand next to the martial artist, having noticed that the Black Tiger had already been thrown into a body of water twice on the same day.

"Black has beaten us again!" Hak Foo spoke in anger over this latest defeat to Tarakudo.

"Calm down. By summoning his Shadowkhan," the King of all Shadowkhan advised as he explained the rest of the plan, "Black has sealed his promotion from Captain to Demon General!"

"What of Mistress Jade?" Hak Foo asked, "How does she fit into this plan?"

"With any luck," Tarakudo asked, "She's already in Section 13's vault room by now, bringing us the other Oni masks."

XXX

Back at Section 13, the place was filled with Captain Black's new Shadowkhan. Some were at the computers operating the various machines, while some were overlooking the maps of the city. Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, Caliburn, and Tohru were wondering what happened here.

"Where did all the agents go?" Jackie asked.

"Mandatory leave of absence," Captain Black spoke up as he was now wearing his black trench coat, and standing next to three Sumo Khan.

"Meet the next generation of law enforcement Jackie," the captain spoke as he introduced his new Shadowkhan Police.

"Captain Black, they are ninjas!" Sonic spoke up, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Normally Sonic is usually laid back in situations like these, which would cause us to butt heads at times and make us rivals," Knuckles added, "But in this case he has a point. We are worried about your safety."

"I for one find that messing with the dark arts invites bad news and nothing good can come out of it," Caliburn continued, "As they say, 'the road to darkness is paved with good intentions.'"

"Caliburn is right," Tohru finished, "We are all worried about your sudden change in personality since you summoned your Shadowkhan. I think it would be wise if you were to get some rest."

"I'm perfectly fine, and these are my ninjas, obeying my every command," Captain Black spoke up.

"Loyal, efficient, tireless," the captain continued as he was beginning to feel the full power of the mask, while Shadowkhan were seen doing various duties such as manning the computers, mopping the floors, and generally walking around the base on duty.

"Even as we speak, they're out there, cleansing the streets of scum."

On cue the sounds of a cell door opening caused everyone to look.

"Hey, we got another one," Black spoke up as the scene shifted to a guy in a butterfly suit being held by the Shadowkhan.

"But I didn't do anything," the costumed man spoke before being thrown into a cell along with a biker, some pedestrians, a guy in a trench coat, and an actor in a knight's costume. The butterfly suit man continued, "I'm telling you, I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah, save the drama for your mama," Chow commented as he, Ratso, and Finn were in a cell of their own. Nobody noticed, however, the shadow that Jade hitched a ride on began to form but remained a shadow, revealing itself at a later time.

"Captain Black," Jackie asked out of shock, "What did all these people do?"

"Its what they didn't do," the Oni possessed captain responded.

"Run that by me again," Sonic spoke up, "I didn't quite catch that."

"They're not one of us," the captain spoke again in a whisper.

"How can you be sure?" Knuckles asked in suspicion.

"The mask knows who's naughty and nice," the almost-Demon General Black answered the echidna, "It tells me who to punish."

Then he went away, leaving the heroes alone to question their predicament.

"Where are Uncle and Tails?" Jackie asked in a whisper.

"They are probably still getting more of the spell ingredient." Tohru answered, "Japanese seaweed is very rare, and if the first batch hadn't spilled we would've been able to remove the mask from him by now."

"More to the point," Caliburn spoke up, catching the heroes' attention, "I can feel dark traces of evil from the captain. The demon within the mask is beginning to corrupt his mind. We need that mask removal potion soon."

"Let's go Knuckles," Sonic spoke up as the quintet began to find a place where they could plan their next move, "We better call Tails and Uncle and tell them what has happened during their absence."

"Hopefully they'll have found the mask removal ingredient by now." the echidna commented.

XXX

Meanwhile, out in the middle of the sea near an island which was presumably close to Japan, Uncle and Tails were getting on their scuba gear while the technical fox had brought with him a water proof communicator that had a video screen function so he could speak with Sonic and the gang. They were in Tails' custom plane the Tornado, which had a seaplane mode so that they could leave when they found the ingredient. The plane also had a laboratory for Uncle to work on the mask removal potion.

"Here is where we will find more rare seaweed for mask removal potion Tails," Uncle explained as he held up a card with the picture of Japanese seaweed inside a watertight plastic zip lock bag.

"This is the perfect place to find the seaweed," Tails answered, "Hopefully the others have the situation under control back in San Francisco. Though I do question my choice of leaving Tohru back there with Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, and Caliburn."

"Tails, despite your use of science over magic," the chi wizard said to the technological/electronic genius, "You are a brilliant strategist and you have a good heart. Those are qualities that would make you a good warrior someday."

"Thanks Uncle," Tails replied to the wizard. Just then his laptop, which he specifically had calibrated to ring if Sonic were communicating with him via videophone, started to ring.

"Tails," Uncle spoke up, "Your magic waffle iron is ringing."

"Oh, it's probably from Sonic. Nothing too serious," Tails spoke up, "He probably wants to know what's up."

"Tails, magic waffle iron is blinking red," Uncle continued as the fox made his way over to his laptop, which caused him to get a worried look on his face. Typing a few commands in, the fox managed to put the communication on the main screen of the plane, which showed Sonic, Jackie, Tohru, Knuckles, and Caliburn in Jackie's old room inside Section 13, not knowing that the Queen of the Shadowkhan was listening in on their conversation. The other noble animals were moved to Farmer Macdonald's farm for their own safety by the quick thinking of Tails before he left.

"Hi Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked in his usual cheerful mood.

"Uncle and I are just about to get the rare seaweed for the mask removal spell," Tails responded, "What's going on?"

"How do I put this," Caliburn answered, "Tarakudo ambushed Captain Black at Alcatraz and forced him to summon his Shadowkhan."

"Aiyaa!" Uncle yelled, "I told you not to let Captain Black summon his Shadowkhan!"

"It wasn't our fault," Jackie spoke up next, "Tarakudo took Black by surprise and now he's got Section 13 crawling with ninjas."

"At this rate, Black will have earned promotion to one of Tarakudo's Generals," Knuckles reasoned, "Please tell me you have the mask removal potion ready?"

"Aiyaa," Uncle spoke again, "We can't remove mask from him until we get more rare seaweed. You must make sure Captain Black doesn't fall into the dark side or he will be as corrupted as Jade."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Knuckles shot back, "Captain Black's Shadowkhan are about the size of Tohru – they threw Hak Foo through a wall with only one finger!"

"Did you forget the stun spell Tohru made?" Uncle almost screamed at that point, "That will be your best defense against the Shadowkhan – and did you forget Caliburn's new power?"

"Right, we almost forgot," Jackie spoke up as Tohru wanted to have one more word with his sensei.

"Sensei, Tails," Tohru asked, "How long will it take for you to return with the potion?"

"Given that fox has ingredients for mask removal potion and that he already has a base potion," Uncle explained, "We should be back shortly."

"Okay then," Sonic spoke, "We'll handle things here."

"I know you can. Don't worry," Tails advised, "We'll have the potion ready in time."

"Rodger that Tails," Tohru spoke up as the conversation ended, with the heroes unaware that Jade had heard every word they said and was about to tell her newest general everything.

Once the connection with Jackie and the gang ended, Uncle and Tails dived down to the location of the Japanese seaweed and started to pluck some of the seaweed to forge the removal potion.

XXX

Back on the other end of the communication line, after Jackie had closed the door, he held a meeting with the rest of the group.

"If the Oni mask keeps "talking" to Captain Black," the archeologist spoke in worry, unaware that Jade had a pair of Shadowkhan eyes spying on the heroes yet again, as she created a viewing screen to allow Captain Black and herself to see and hear what the heroes were speaking of, "Who knows what it will tell him next."

"If we keep him inside Section 13 until Uncle and Tails get back, what's the worst that could happen?" Sonic asked, just before the group all realized something at the same time.

"The other Oni masks!" The five heroes yelled in unison, knowing the damage they could do in the hands of darkness.

"We have to snag those face huggers before Captain Black remembers that they're still in the vault!" The hedgehog hero suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed already, Section 13 is crawling with his Shadowkhan Police. This will not be easy; they can sneak in and out of places when we least expect it," Knuckles reminded, and then he asked, "Speaking of sneaking in and out of places have any of you seen Jade since we found the mask?"

"Aiyaa!" Caliburn yelled, and then regaining his composure he continued, "We haven't seen her since Sonic's battle with her in the mountains!"

"Then there's a problem already," Tohru reminded, "Jade has a tendency of finding out things she shouldn't know and she can think three steps ahead of us. I should know, considering how she removed the Rooster Talisman from the Bavarian shield during Jackie's very first talisman related assignment, back when I was working for the Dark Hand."

Captain Black, who had seen and heard everything through the eyes and ears of his Shadowkhan, simply said to himself, "Bad move Jackie."

"More like lousy on his part," Queen Jade spoke up after having emerged from the pool of shadow she had used to bypass the onion spell. Then she continued, "Well, what are we waiting for? Finn, Ratso, and Chow are sure to want their ninjas back considering the new powers I've given them to reflect the tribe that best suits them."

Jackie was peering around the corner of a wall as he saw Jade conversing with Captain Black. The archeologist had already told Tohru to wait at the vault so Sonic could retrieve the masks. Jackie was just about to find a way to bolt before he ended up in the line of sight of Captain Black. The Oni possessed captain was looking pretty pissed off and Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you going buddy?" Captain Black asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm just out for a stroll," Jackie answered trying to look casual, "Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, like say, to the vault?" The soon-to-be new general asked, having already heard about Jackie's plan, compliments of Jade.

"No, not really," Jackie answered.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," the captain spoke as a shadow formed behind Jackie and transformed into a Sumo Khan, "I thought I could trust you. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, and that is why you must listen to me," Jackie replied, "The mask is turning you into one of Tarakudo's Generals."

The archeologist/martial artist continued while managing to swipe Captain Black's card and tossing it discretely to Sonic, who received it and managed to race as quickly as he could to the vault, "You must resist it. Remember who you are."

"Nonsense, the mask lets me see things clearly," the captain responded, "Like the fact that you want to betray me and swipe the rest of the Oni masks. And since you're not one of us, you can join the others."

"Captain Black!" Jackie yelled as he was being carried off to a cell by one of the Sumo Khan, "Listen to me, not to the mask!"

Captain Black just looked on as he heard an alarm that meant the vault had been opened. Sonic had just managed to open the vault with Tohru's help as the Japanese sumo/chi wizard apprentice went to the dojo to prepare the stun spell to act as back up in case the Sumo Khan were too much for them. Sonic and Knuckles managed to get into the vault, not knowing that the Queen of all Oni had followed them in.

"Oh Sonic, Knuckles," Captain Black called as he headed for the vault, "Don't go and make Captain Black mad."

"Black, a fine name," the Sumo Tribe General mused to himself, "The color of darkness."

"Sorry, but access has been denied," Sonic boasted as Knuckles easily locked them out of the vault. Captain Black growled as a massive pool of shadow seeped through the cracks of the door and into the vault. The shadows then reformed into Sumo Shadowkhan, along with even more shadows forming into the Shinobi, Razor, and Bat Shadowkhan from the previous three tribes. Sonic and Knuckles stood there dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"How'd they get into the vault?" Knuckles wondered aloud.

"Knuckles, these are Shadowkhan." Sonic reminded, "They can travel through shadow."

"Shadowkhan were known for finding cracks in defenses and exploiting them," Caliburn commented, "Though Captain Black only has control of the Sumo Khan, so how did these other Shadowkhan show up?"

"Guess who," Knuckles began and Sonic finished, "Jade, Queen of the Shadowkhan."

"And she's got company," Jade's voice rang out as she flew down on her new raven wings, still wearing her battle kimono, just as Captain Black entered the vault, "The Queen of all Shadowkhan is in the house!"

"Now Sonic, you weren't thinking of taking our masks were you?" Captain Black asked as he had the Sumo Khan remove the three Oni masks still on the wall.

"Now you've yielded to the darkness within you Captain Black," Caliburn yelled, "You've become greedy – with only the little upstart being a power hungry tyrant making her slightly worse than you right now!"

"Caliburn's right," Sonic spoke up, "You've only got one face and Jade doesn't even need the masks to control the Shadowkhan tribes."

"But we've got three partners in darkness," Jade shot back snidely, "And they're just itching for a makeover."

"A warrior who fights for justice and truth such as the Captain Black I met and befriended would never do such a thing!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry, but the Captain Black you knew is on permanent vacation," the demon possessed captain spoke as he was about to make his exit.

"Well, he's about to catch the next flight back!" Sonic yelled and without warning he grabbed the Tiger Talisman and fired it at Captain Black, separating his good half, who was wearing his red shirt and gray pants and shoes, from his evil half, who was still wearing the mask and the trench coat along with the Light Captain Black's outfit.

"I haven't been myself lately," Light Captain Black spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Your dark side hasn't been himself either," Knuckles explained as he brought Light Captain Black up to speed on what was happening.

"So you've gone and yanked Captain Black's Yin from his Yang?" Jade commented as she and Dark Captain Black were about to leave with the Oni masks.

"I feel like a burden's been lifted," Dark Captain Black said as the duo locked up Light Captain Black, Sonic, Caliburn and Knuckles up in the vault.

"So now what?" Light Captain Black asked the group only to get a vault door opening in response.

"I heard the commotion and now Jade plans to give the rest of the Oni masks to Finn, Ratso, and Chow," Tohru stated as he was the one who opened the door.

"So let's even up the odds," Sonic suggested and used Caliburn's power to summon a pair of twin gilded blades that resembled tomahawks held by sword handles.

"Nice blades," Knuckles examined with a pleasing look. "So what are they?"

"That's one of the sacred swords known as Galatine," Caliburn explained. "I have infused it with some of the magic that Uncle gave to my blade and edge so you'll have a fighting chance against the Shadowkhan."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Knuckles stated as he plucked the Ox Talisman off and gave it to Light Captain Black, "You'll need this if you plan to defeat your dark side."

"Sweet, the power of an ox in my pinkie," the Light Captain Black praised.

"Let's get moving," Sonic stated, "Jackie's behind bars and Uncle and Tails are MIA, so we're on our own."

"Sonic is right," Tohru added, "We will have to hold off possibly four Shadowkhan armies until sensei and Tails return."

"Let's go kick my butt," Light Captain Black said.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jackie was sitting in a cell with the rest of the prisoners.

"What's the matter Chan?" Chow asked in a taunting voice, "Don't you like your room?"

Ratso chortled as he spoke, "Maybe you should complain to the management."

The grey skinned Enforcer laughed, before Dark Captain Black made his appearance with two Sumo Shadowkhan, and Queen Jade flew into the scene.

"Boys, we've come bearing gifts," Dark Captain Black called as he presented the other three Oni masks to the Enforcers, causing Jackie to try and stop them in a futile attempt. Once the quartet were facing the Enforcers, Jade instantly slapped the masks onto Finn, Ratso, and Chow, giving them control over the Bat, Razor, and Shinobi Shadowkhan tribes once again.

Sonic rushed in with Caliburn prepared, only to find that he was too late to stop them from giving the rest of the masks to the Enforcers.

"What's wrong, Sonic and Caliburn?" Chow taunted as he carved through the cell door with his newly powered shadow ninjato, "Don't you like our makeovers?"

"Yeah, afraid we're going to kick your butts again?" Ratso added as he grew out his razor claws.

"Except this time, you don't have Spyro, Cynder, Eggbert, Mordecai and Super Moose to help you out," Finn finished, "Prepare to meet your maker!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sonic taunted as he got out a bottle of seltzer water and fired it at Jade, drenching her in carbonated water.

"After him!" The queen yelled as the Enforcers summoned their respective tribes of Shadowkhan and sent them after the hedgehog, who took to speeding down the corridors with his natural speed and cunning.

Light Captain Black had taken to pulling on the bars of Jackie's cell door, who in turn had rushed out and shoved the head of the butterfly costume on Dark Captain Black's head while the good side of Captain Black slammed his dark side with the bars of the cell.

"Tiger Talisman?" Jackie asked.

"Brought out the best in me," Captain Black answered as the duo made their rendezvous with Tohru and Knuckles.

Sonic was racing through the base at maximum speed and saw a Sumo Khan in his way, so he dodged by running along the wall.

"You know what they say about big enemies, right Caliburn?" Sonic asked as he dodged a fist.

"The bigger they are," Caliburn answered as the duo sliced up a Sumo Khan on the way, "The harder they fall."

"Jackie, it is good that you are alright," Tohru said as Jackie and Captain Black's Light Side joined them, but the look on his face was troubling so he asked, "Were Sonic and Caliburn able to protect the other Oni masks?"

"Jade slapped them onto the Enforcers before Sonic could even reach them," the good side of Captain Black spoke up, "Now let's reclaim them."

"That will have to wait, because we have company," Tohru replied as the shadows formed around the group into about fifteen Sumo Shadowkhan.

"Now I'm glad Tails told you to stay behind," Jackie said as they began to battle the Shadowkhan with Captain Black's good side using the strength granted to him by the Ox Talisman to fend off the blow from one Sumo Khan while lifting him into another, causing them both to disappear.

"I'm as strong as any one of you bruisers," Captain Black stated as the Sumo Khan surrounded him, but he continued to keep fighting.

Tohru had taken to using his natural strength by blocking and defending the blows and by tripping them, causing the Shadowkhan he was facing to disappear into dust as he wondered how Knuckles was holding up. The echidna in question was swiping Galatine and its twin at the Shadowkhan while he somehow managed to feel the fire within him surround his blades. Not being one to question these things, Knuckles took to using his new fire blades to slice and burn up the Shadowkhan, while still managing not to get incinerated by the blades himself. Meanwhile, Jackie was doing his best to avoid and evade with his natural skill and even tried to kick down a Shadowkhan, but his efforts proved futile after falling on his butt. He then blocked several attacks, but he felt the sting as he shook his arms. He then managed to trip a Shadowkhan, causing it to fall and disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Uncle, Tails," the archeologist said to himself for the heroes' sake, "Hurry up."

XXX

Uncle and Tails were outside the phone booth entrance to Section 13 with the potion in hand to remove the mask from Captain Black.

"Quickly Tails," Uncle called to the fox as they were entering the elevator entrance, "We must get the mask off of Captain Black or there will be no telling what Queen of Shadowkhan will influence him to do next."

"I know, I know," Tails replied as he followed the wizard into the elevator, "Sonic's probably in the thick of battle by now and so is everyone else."

Once Tails and Uncle were in the booth, the door closed as they were heading into Section 13 via elevator, with Uncle yelling "Aiyaa!" in the process.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Caliburn were running at full speed – though the hedgehog hero was holding onto the Rabbit Talisman for good measure in case he needed an extra boost in speed. The Bat Khan were following him through the corridors using their wings so it was hard to lose them, but Sonic managed to stay ahead. The hedgehog hero managed to dodge the occasional shadow bolts they threw at him, but because of his dodging with his quick steps he didn't notice a large hand from one of the Sumo Khan rise from a pool of darkness until it had grabbed onto one of his shoes and lifted him into the air as the Sumo Khan emerged from the shadow with the hedgehog still holding onto Caliburn.

"I demand you put us down now," Caliburn demanded, "Sonic may be small but together we are very powerful and formidable."

The Sumo Khan narrowed its eyes as it began to haul Sonic and Caliburn over to Captain Black's Dark Side.

"Any suggestions?" Sonic asked the talking sword.

"For now relax," Caliburn advised, "And hope Uncle and Tails return with the mask removal potion."

Speaking of Captain Black, his good side was still in battle with Sumo Khan as he continued to beat down the Shadowkhan.

"Oh Captain Black," the Dark Side of Captain Black spoke up as he saw his good side still fighting the Sumo Khan. He Jumped down to the bottom floor and faced his good side, "Section 13 isn't big enough for the both of us."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the Light Side of Captain Black fired back and on cue the two began to battle and though Captain Black's Yang was stronger and more ruthless, Captain Black's Yin was more cunning and had a sense of justice and willingness to do the right thing.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Knuckles were starting to get overwhelmed not just by the Sumo Khan but also by the Shadowkhan from the previous three tribes, which were being summoned by Queen Jade, and Jackie was still dodging attacks from the Sumo Shadowkhan.

"Where is Uncle when you need him the most?" Knuckles asked as he, Jackie, and Tohru found themselves standing together.

"I am sure that he is on his way," Tohru answered as he continued to fire his stun spell at the Sumo Khan while Jackie continued to pummel the other types.

Sonic had managed to somehow get free from the Shadowkhan holding him and was now speeding down the corridors to the main base, where everyone else was in the middle of combat. Wasting no time, the hedgehog hero started slicing up Shadowkhan like no tomorrow, until a bladed fan flew in his direction causing him to look up as he saw Jade as she flew to the ground.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the Queen of the Shadowkhan spoke as she summoned up to ninety Shadowkhan, thiry from each of the previous three tribes along with another ten Sumo Khan for muscle to keep Jackie, Tohru, and Knuckles busy, "Must we always meet like this?"

"Well, what can I say," Sonic shot back, "You make me sound like I'm a babe magnet."

"Sonic this is no time to be foolish," Caliburn scolded, "Keep a level head in the battle to carry the day."

"You're right Caliburn. Let's do this!" Sonic yelled as he and Jade began their sword duel while the rest of the heroes were occupied.

Meanwhile, Light Captain Black and Dark Captain Black were going at it with each not giving the other any room for a blow. Suddenly a fist appeared from nowhere and tripped up Captain Black's good side, causing him to drop the Ox Talisman, leaving him at the mercy of his dark side.

"Weakling," the Dark Side of Captain Black spoke as he hit him with a right hook, while Jackie rushed in to help only to be intercepted by a Sumo Khan.

"Give it up Sonic," Jade taunted as she was still dueling Sonic with the power of the Jian and the Dao Sword, "You could never hope to beat me in a duel, even with Caliburn's help."

"We'll see about that you little upstart," Caliburn spoke up as Sonic had him block yet another attack, "It's not the weapon that makes the difference."

"It's the warrior holding the weapon," Sonic added, and to prove it he tossed Caliburn to Knuckles, who had understood his meaning and tossed Galatine and its twin to Sonic, who caught them with ease, "Now let's see you handle this."

"You'll pay dearly for that," Jade shot back as she continued to swipe at the hedgehog, while Sonic countered with the power of the Galatine and its twin.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Knuckles were still fending off the Shadowkhan as best as they could, but even with Caliburn's help the odds were getting slimmer as more and more Shadowkhan showed up. Suddenly, the Shadowkhan managed to overwhelm Knuckles and Tohru and one managed to grab Caliburn as Jade managed to knock Sonic to the ground, causing him to groan in pain. Captain Black's good side had taken some massive damage since losing the Ox Talisman, and his dark side leapt high in the air and aimed a drop kick at the good side of the captain, causing him to groan in pain.

"I'm embarrassed that we're even related," Captain Black said in disgust to his lighter side as he heard the Enforcers appear, "Ah, my partners in darkness."

Jade had one of the Bat Khan restrain Sonic, Knuckles and Tohru by binding them to a pole with the power of shadow, as she held the hilt of Caliburn to her face to speak with the sword.

"How does it feel to know that you've lost?" The Queen of the Shadowkhan sneered at the blade.

"Even though I'm down, I'm not out," Caliburn retorted, "You of all people should know that evil will never win and the forces of goodness will triumph over the forces of darkness."

"You sound just like the old man," Finn stated as he stated, "Speaking of whom, where is he?"

Captain Black's good side was still on the ground trying to stand as he saw Tails discretely pass him a vial with the mask removal potion to remove Dark Captain Black's mask. Uncle and Tails had arrived by using the element of surprise provided by Caliburn while he was lecturing Jade.

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled, "Tails and I told you to protect the masks and not let Captain Black summon his Shadowkhan!"

"Captain Black doesn't live here anymore old man," Dark Captain Black spoke up, not noticing that Light Captain Black just got his second wind and his hands were now glowing with the mask removal potion.

"Guess again Sparky," Captain Black's good side spoke up as he gave his darker side a punch to the face, flooring him in the process. Thinking quickly, Captain Black's good half tugged on the mask and pulled it clean off the face of his darker half, thus causing the Sumo Shadowkhan to disappear and Section 13 to return to its usual bright setting.

Jade once again was a little annoyed at the loss, but considering that Finn, Ratso, and Chow were still masked, and knowing how Tails was, she didn't want to take any chances and prepared to warp herself and the Enforcers out of the base to their hideout. But not without a few chilling parting words.

"You may have defeated the Shadowkhan general of this tribe," the Queen taunted in her best intimidating voice possible, "But there are still five more masks floating around, and next time things are going to be different."

"Bring it on!" Sonic challenged even though he was still restrained by the shadow, "We'll beat you and your lackeys every time."

"The next mask that's located, something is going to change," Jade fired back as she made a corridor of darkness to travel through, "This will be one of the most important masks, with the spirit of one of the toughest demons you'll ever face in your entire life."

"We'll see," Knuckles fired back as the queen left with the Shadowkhan still present as she tossed Caliburn back to the heroes, "We'll see indeed."

"Look, I know we've been at each other's throats but, friends?" Light Captain Black spoke to his darker half, who had just recovered from the effects of the mask and extended his hand and shook hands with his lighter side who had the tiger talisman in his palm. This caused the two of them to be reunited into Captain Black again, who was still holding the mask.

"Good to see that you're back to your old self Captain Black," Tails spoke up after having used the blowfish to dispel the shadows around Tohru, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"It's good to be back Tails," Captain Black spoke up as he handed the young genius the Oni mask, "You may want to put that in the vault."

"One more thing," Uncle spoke up, "We must not only get back Oni masks the Dark Hand thugs are wearing but we must research the next Oni mask we run into."

"If what Jade says is true, then the next Oni mask may the strongest we've faced yet," Tohru spoke up, "We had best do research at once."

The heroes all nodded in agreement, knowing that after four Oni masks had been found, the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

Next time things really heat up in more ways than one during the hunt for the next Oni Mask. The heroes will have more than just the Oni to deal with as the Queen's new personality and power leads her to start showing off her killer new form and a new plan putting one of our heroes face to face with their own worst fear. Don't forget to review, thank you that is all.


	5. Kami Oyasume Nasai

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight. I only own the plotline in this tale so please read and review. Thank you that is all. Author's note, Jade is going to start sounding like Lucy Liu from here on out when she ages. Warning, this chapter is going to have some heavy references to exotic dancing, so if anyone has a weak stomach I suggest you leave now, otherwise read on.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**Kami "Oyasume Nasai" (Spirits Good Night)**

It had been several days since the fourth Oni mask had been placed in the vault, yet despite the victory over the Dark Side of Captain Black – who was corrupted by the mask's influence – the heroes were unable to protect the remaining three Oni masks from being worn again by the Enforcers. And if that wasn't bad enough, Jade had the Shadowkhan raid Uncle's shop and Tails' plane and destroy all the onions, the mask removal potions, and the ingredients for each potion, leaving our heroes seemingly without supplies. Fortunately, Tails had kept at least one potion and only one onion, but that wasn't going to do much with five more masks left to find and three masks to remove from the Enforcers. Uncle was busy moving about stuff with Tohru as they were working on restocking the supplies, while Tails was making sure they had everything right. Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, and Caliburn were watching as the three of them were restocking the shop and reorganizing everything.

"Uncle, perhaps you should take a break," Jackie suggested, "You've been working for the last three days straight since we removed the mask from Captain Black's face."

"I cannot stop working now!" the Chinese chi wizard yelled as he kept going back and forth, placing ingredients for the mask removal potions, which Tails was smart enough to hide in a secret compartment inside the Tornado just before the Shadowkhan raided the shop and the plane, "Every minute I rest is another minute for the forces of darkness to grow more powerful!"

"Sensei is under a lot of stress, not just from losing three of the Oni masks after the raid on Section 13," Tohru explained to the rest of the group who were about to ask why Uncle wasn't about to rest, "There is still the issue of the remaining Oni masks that we have to find and Jade's last words are still hanging over us heavily."

"I personally think that the little upstart needs a spanking on the battlefield," Caliburn spoke up, "Somebody here probably has done a very poor job of disciplining that troublesome little runt."

"That runt is my niece and our family member Caliburn," Jackie said to the sword in a warning tone, "And you would remember that though she is troublesome at times she is still part of the Chan Family."

"My mistake," the sword spoke up, "I will watch my tongue in the future."

"Hey, is anyone up for a game of cards." Knuckles asked, walking in with the Hana Fuda cards, not noticing that something had been left on the floor and before somebody could say anything the echidna tripped and fell, causing the cards to scatter face up all over the floor.

"Aiyaa!" Uncle spoke at once, "Now we have even more work to do picking up Hana Fuda cards."

"No wait, look," Sonic directed as three cards started glowing and lifted into the air at once, showing them information on the next mask, the location, and the key ingredient on how to remove the mask, "I think knucklehead over here just found us our next mask."

"Jackie, you must find the next mask at once," Uncle spoke up with urgency, "If the forces of darkness get their hands on this mask then there is no telling what could happen."

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news Uncle," Tails explained once he looked over the location of the mask and the mask removal ingredient cards, "The good news is that the Tornado can take us to where the Oni mask is located."

"So what's the bad news?" Jackie asked, knowing that any bad news will hurt the mission.

"The bad news is that I haven't configured the Tornado's weight capacity to carry somebody of Tohru's size," the aviator/technical genius explained sadly, "I'm afraid that we'll have to leave Tohru behind since the plane cannot carry his weight."

"That's okay Tails, I will stay here and look up information on this Oni mask," the sumo responded, knowing that he didn't want to burden anybody, "Perhaps I might be able to decipher what Jade meant by figuring out the secret behind this Oni mask."

"Okay T," Sonic said, "We'll take care of everything in the field."

"Indeed, now let us take our leave," Caliburn added, and with that Jackie, Caliburn and Team Sonic headed over to the Tornado while Uncle and Tohru stayed behind to work on the mask removal potion and to research information on the Oni demons they encountered up to this point.

XXX

Out in the middle of the Sea of Japan, a fisherman was just going about his daily business and had managed to catch a net full of fish and was about to haul them in when he noticed there was a mask among the fish. The mask happened to be blue with green eyes that held a sinister look to them.

"Oni," the fisherman whispered to himself then out loud he added, "Must be my lucky day. This antique looks valuable. I bet it would sell for a fortune in the market."

"More like our lucky day bub," said a rude voice that turned out to be Ratso's as he caught the guy with the life preserver and tossed him out in the middle of the sea.

"Alright, we've got the mask, now let's leave," Chow spoke up.

"Not just yet," Finn spoke up as he was still flying, "We've got to stick to the plan."

"So let me get this right, we're taking the mask and placing it on Hak Foo's face?" Ratso asked as Tails flew by at a fast pace using the Rabbit Talisman in one hand and grabbing the mask in the other. Chow instantly recognized the fox and sent numerous shuriken at him, only for the shuriken to be deflected by Sonic and Caliburn, who were standing on top of the Tornado, which had landed beside the fishing boat where Knuckles was hauling the fisherman out of the water and onto the plane.

"Wow, you've been training hard lately," Jackie commented as he was dealing with Ratso and avoiding his new razor sharp claws that he could seemingly activate.

"Yep," Ratso spoke up, "And it's all thanks your niece. She suggested that if we were going to have any chance of beating you we'd better start training, so she's been having Hak Foo and Tarakudo train us in not only in martial arts but also handling our own powers just so we could defeat you."

"So any last words Chan?" Chow spoke up as he was using his shadow ninjato to throw shadow blasts at Sonic, who was using Caliburn to block and counter with good chi swipes while Finn had taken to chasing Tails in the skies.

"Actually, I do have some last words," Jackie yelled to Sonic and Tails who were in position to spring the trap, while Knuckles was in position for his part of the plan, "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, now!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles put the plan into action with Knuckles creating a ball of fire, feeling the flames burning within his soul and channeling that energy through Galatine. He then threw the fire ball over to Sonic who tossed it over to Tails with the power of Caliburn, who in turn managed to fire the orb at Finn giving him second degree burns on his wings and causing him to fall onto Chow while Jackie got a net and flung it around Ratso and tossed him in a pile with Finn and Chow. Once the Enforcers were down, Jackie, Caliburn and Team Sonic took their leave and headed back to Uncle's shop with the mask… not knowing that what Jade had said in the vault a few days ago was about to unfold. Finn, Ratso, and Chow, however, managed to break their restraints and Chow used some medicine for the burns and gave it to Finn, who in turn drank it which caused his wings to heal up from that fire ball.

"Finn to Jade," the disco Enforcer said, opening a mental communication line with the Queen, "They took the bait."

"Excellent, I shall have Tarakudo teleport you back to the lair," Jade relied through the mental link, "I think that you'll recognize the place right off the bat."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Ratso asked, "I'm pretty sure that you didn't have us fight for the mask and lose it to Jackie Chan just so that he could put it in the vault."

"That's very true Ratso," the Queen spoke up again through the mental link, "Though knowing Jackie, he'll have probably figured out the meaning of my parting words by now."

"You mean the ones where something is going to change?" Chow asked, remembering what had transpired back in Section 13 earlier, "Where this mask was holding the spirit of one of the strongest demons that Chan would have the misfortune of ever meeting?"

"Those would be the very same words I used Chow," Jade responded as she appeared from the shadows on board the fishing vessel, "Now let's get out of here so I can put the rest of my plan into action. With any luck Sonic or Knuckles may try to interrogate the mask for information."

XXX

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Tohru was just going over a book with Japanese demons with Jade's words still haunting him as he continued to look for a clue in how to decipher them.

"Guys we're home!" Sonic yelled as he and the rest of Team Sonic and Jackie and Caliburn managed to return to the shop with the mask intact, "We've got the mask, so let's get to the vault fast."

"Patience Sonic," Uncle said as he descended from the stairs and into the shop, "We must first figure out what Jade's plan is."

"Uncle is right," Jackie added, "Knowing Jade she'll have some scheme or trick to get the Shadowkhan tribe of this mask to show itself."

"Relax guys," Knuckles said, assuring the group as he was brandishing Galatine, "We've got this. We can take them."

"Actually, I think some sense of caution would be wise in this situation," Tails spoke up, "We've got to at least figure out what's going on. That fight seemed a little too easy if you ask me."

"Tails is right, my friends," Caliburn explained, "Situations like these usually mean that this is a prelude before the storm. I suggest we do research and quickly."

"Yeah, like why this guy here has a full page ad in Demons Illustrated," Sonic commented as he noticed a page in the book Tohru was reading was centered on a demon that had the face of the mask they just recovered.

"That's what I was about to tell everyone," Tohru spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "I figured out Jade wasn't just making idle threats before."

"So what's the story behind this mask?" Sonic asked the sumo.

"This mask was forged by good chi wizards to trap and imprison the spirit of a powerful Oni," Tohru began to explain as he translated the book and studied the mask, "He is known as General Ikazuki."

"Ikazuki, who is that?" Knuckles asked confused on who Ikazuki could be.

"General Ikazuki, Sword of the Shadow," Caliburn explained, looking over the book, "The Shadow Samurai, known for his swiftness and skill with the sword."

"The very same, Ikazuki was said to have been the most fearsome of the Oni Generals." Tohru confirmed, and then he continued to translate, "Being a natural leader, Ikazuki was second in command to the Lord of all Oni, Tarakudo, King of the Shadowkhan."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Tails asked nervously, "I'm starting to think there's more to this Ikazuki than what the book is telling us."

"There is one more thing," Caliburn added, "Legend has it that Ikazuki was said to have been so skilled with the sword that he was able to defeat even the bravest of Japanese samurai back when Tarakudo terrorized the land. He was given his title as Sword of the Shadow by Tarakudo himself as a sign to represent his position as the highest of all Oni Generals."

"Very interesting Caliburn, but how would you know that?" Sonic questioned, "The Oni Demons are Japanese yet you seem to know quite a few things about them, even though you were around the days of King Arthur."

"Medieval Europe and Feudal Japan are said to have been closely related, and the samurai and knights are also known for sharing similar codes of honor as they train with discipline and skill," Caliburn explained, "As for me knowing about the Oni, I have heard bits and speculation over the years ever since I was first created. Between that time and the time when you pulled me from the stone, I have heard of quite a few legends of events from lands far away from Camelot."

"Well that explains one thing," Tails commented, "It proves that the Oni were terrorizing Medieval Japan and that was centuries ago."

"I do wonder if Ikazuki would be able to shed some light on Queen Jade or why she seems to be able to control the tribes we've seen so far," Knuckles questioned, leading everyone to stare in shock.

"Even if he knew something," Jackie spoke up, "How would you be able to interrogate a mask?"

"Simple, if you want to interrogate a mask," Sonic said, and in seconds they were in the Section 13 vault where the Talismans were and where the mask had just been placed on a pedestal, "You use the Rat Talisman to bring motion to the motionless."

"Sonic, are you sure that dabbling with dark forces is a good idea?" Jackie asked out of caution as the hedgehog hero went to grab the Rat Talisman, "I mean this could possibly make things even worse."

"Maybe things could get worse, or perhaps we might learn something else we didn't know before about the Oni," Knuckles replied, "But at this point, interrogating Ikazuki is our only lead to what Jade plans to do next."

"The echidna makes very good point," Uncle spoke up as he too was prepared for something to go wrong.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Sonic said as he placed the Rat Talisman above the mask's eyes. On cue, the magic of the Rat Talisman started to activate, giving motion to the mask.

"Ikazuki lives! Bow before my mighty form!" Ikazuki spoke, before noticing that he was only a face. Thinking quickly he asked, "Where is my mighty form?"

The heroes stood there in shock, knowing that Ikazuki wasn't much of a threat yet.

"Insolent humans, you shall pay for your trickery at the hands of my Shadowkhan!" The mask spoke again only to see no Shadowkhan appear, "I said, 'at the hands of my Shadowkhan!'"

"In your present form, Ikazuki, you can only summon Shadowkhan if you're attached to a human host," Caliburn taunted, "Looks to me like you're out of luck, you foul excuse for a swordsman."

"So the loudmouth Excalibur returns," Ikazuki responded to Caliburn's taunt, "I have slain your previous wielders when they left the land they called Camelot and sent them to the next world. Just as I am not able to summon Shadowkhan in my present form, you are helpless without a wielder in battle."

"Jackie, Tails, Knuckles, let's do this good cop, bad cop," Sonic suggested as they watched Caliburn and Ikazuki fire insults, comments, criticism, and general trash talk at each other, "I have a feeling that we had better step in now."

"I'm with Sonic on this one," the fox spoke as Uncle and Tohru were well trying to keep Caliburn and Ikazuki from attempting to tear each other apart despite their lack of bodies, "If those two were whole and had physical forms they would've torn each other apart by now."

"Jackie, I think that you should start the interrogation first," Sonic continued, noticing that Uncle and Tohru were starting to get a headache from listening to the blade and the mask bicker back and forth, "That how it usually goes in all the cop shows I've been watching lately."

"Okay then Sonic," Tails conceded, "We'll do this your way."

"Hello, Mr. Ikazuki-San," Jackie spoke up very politely as he walked in between Ikazuki and Caliburn, who silenced their bickering long enough to let the archeologist speak, "We were just wondering if you could maybe tell us how to defeat Tarakudo and save my niece while we're at it?"

"I shall devour your brains!" Ikazuki yelled to Jackie, who stepped back just as Knuckles stepped up.

"Alright you piece of driftwood," Knuckles yelled, "Start telling us how to defeat Tarakudo right now! Otherwise, there's a wood chipper with your name on it."

"Your pathetic mind is as weak as Caliburn's edge is dull," Ikazuki insulted both echidna and sword at the same time.

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Ikazuki, but could you please tell us what Tarakudo's weakness is?" Jackie asked politely again, only to get yelled at by the mask.

"That's it, you loudmouth piece of crap!" Knuckles roared again, "Tell us what we want to know or I'm going to introduce you to my good friend the wood chipper!"

"Your idle threats do not interest me," the demon samurai spoke again, then looking at Tohru he added, "He, on the other hand, does."

"Me?" Tohru asked, very nervous of the Oni demon speaking to him.

"With my magnificent face atop your might form," Ikazuki went on, "We would be unstoppable. Together, we would be invincible!"

"Sounds like Ikazuki made a very good choice in his host selection," Jade spoke up as she emerged from Tohru's shadow and into the vault of Section 13, "I was wondering when you'd use the Rat Talisman to bring this Oni mask to life."

"You mean to tell me that you planed all of this?" Tails asked as everyone assumed fighting stances, "Us grabbing the mask, us using the talisman on Ikazuki, all of it?"

"Wow, you're smart Tails," the Queen of the Shadowkhan commented, "I guess that's why you were the technical specialist of the Sonic Heroes."

"Enough talk, what are you doing here?" Caliburn spoke up, "I take it that this isn't a social call."

"You're right, this isn't a social call. And before I begin I think a change is in order," the Queen replied, and before anyone could ask she was surrounded by a massive surge of dark energy. The heroes all shielded their eyes as they began to take cover.

"Jackie, Sensei," Tohru asked, "Are you all in one piece?"

"Uncle is fine, so is Jackie," Uncle answered, "Team Sonic and Caliburn are also in one piece."

"Caliburn, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Sonic asked as the dark energy was still covering the vault room.

"I don't know, Sir Sonic," the sword admitted, "But I have a feeling that we're about to find out."

Caliburn was right, for when the dark energy surge cleared there was Jade standing there, as if she hadn't even been fazed by the dark energy… though she looked completely different. She was taller, looking to be about 15 years of age, around five-foot seven-inches; her hair was still the same, though it reached down to mid back and her skin color had changed into a mix of her old skin color and a blue tone, giving her an exotic look, with her eyes being a mix of honey brown and a hint of red around the edges. Jade's battle kimono seemed to cling to her new older self, as it was doing a great job of showing off her developed bust, her wider hips, and her shapely toned posterior. All in all, she looked like she could turn heads and draw the attention of every male in the area; a knockout that could rival any swimsuit model.

"Well, what do you think of my new look?" The magically transformed Queen asked, though when she spoke it was with an older feminine voice. She was just about to ask again when she saw steam rising from the ears of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were already turning red with embarrassment as they were mesmerized by her beauty. Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru were just speechless, with Jackie thinking of worst-case scenarios in his head, Uncle mentally smacking his head with the Uncle Smack for allowing Jackie's niece to cause him to drool, and Tohru was beginning to show signs of a nosebleed due to the thoughts running through his head. Needless to say, her looks were holding everyone's attention.

"So everyone is speechless in front of the Queen, huh?" Jade spoke up again, "That's good, since I demand respect."

"You think you can command respect with dark magic and a few hormonally induced affections?" Caliburn criticized sharply with contempt in his voice, "You are the most pathetic and disgraceful little upstart I have ever seen in all of my years. Honestly, you are a bigger piece of slime than Ikazuki or Tarakudo put together."

"Insolent piece of rust, you shall pay dearly for your disrespect!" Ikazuki roared at the sacred sword.

"Indeed he will Ikazuki, but let us take our leave," Queen Jade advised as she grabbed the mask, "I can't wait to see what I can do in this new form."

On cue, she left via a dark portal with Ikazuki, and once the heroes had noticed that Jade was not present they all awoke from their stupor to see that the mask had been taken and the Queen of the Shadowkhan was nowhere to be seen.

"What just happened here?" Knuckles asked the group, "I feel like I've been through the fire and back?"

"It would seem that Jade has not only become even more powerful but she has absorbed enough dark magic to turn her from a preteen tomboy into a teenage temptress able to seduce even somebody like myself, a former criminal," Tohru spoke up, then upon noticing the looks on his sensei and Jackie he added, "My apologies, for a second I almost forgot that she is your niece."

"Apology accepted, Tohru," Uncle replied, "It would seem that you are right about Jade becoming a seductress. At this rate, given her past actions, there is no telling what she will do next."

"I for one think we need to tell her parents what's going on with their daughter, right now," Caliburn spoke up, causing the heroes to look at him in shock at that suggestion, "Perhaps if they understood the situation they might be able to put her in her place and give that little runt of a leader a well deserved spanking."

"Caliburn, the last thing we need is for Jade's parents to find out about this. They've already had enough trouble dealing with her when they sent her to live with me for a year on the grounds of hoping that I could help their daughter and my niece. What am I suppose to tell them?" Jackie said, as a hint of panic rose in his voice, "Hello, things are wonderful over here. The situation is normal. Oh, by the way, your daughter's been taken over by the forces of darkness and has become an evil drop dead beauty queen!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't tell the parents just yet Caliburn," Tails spoke up, "If they're that worried about their daughter, then wouldn't they have called by now?"

"Still, if we leave the matter to fester on its own and if push comes to shove," the sacred sword spoke up again, "We may have no choice but to tell them what has happened. If they find out on their own, they may end up blaming Jackie and Uncle, seeing them as bad influences."

"Those are excellent points, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sonic spoke up in his usual laid back attitude, "Besides, Jade is now a teenager and a pretty cute one at that. Even so, what's the worst she could do in her new form?"

XXX

What the heroes didn't know was that Finn, Ratso, and Chow were having lunch at a local diner which consisted of some good food, compliments of Queen Jade who had been busy sending the Shadowkhan on tasks such as finding treasure from sunken pirate ships and selling it to make a fortune for herself and to pay the Enforcers for their hard work so far. Finn, Ratso, and Chow, along with Hak Foo who was eating a hearty New England clam chowder, were just sipping some coffee when Tarakudo's face appeared in the mug.

"Whoa, Tarakudo, I didn't expect to see you here," Finn gasped in shock as he almost dropped the cup.

"So what's up TK?" Ratso spoke up, "We're just enjoying the meal that Jade treated us to while she went to take care of some business."

"So is she coming back yet?" Chow asked, "I wonder what could be keeping her?"

"Her Highness is alright, and she has the mask with her as well," the Lord of all Oni explained, "From what I observed, it looks like her plan to have Chan use the Rat Talisman to bring the mask to life worked and she should be here right about now."

On cue, a corridor of darkness opened up and there was Jade, looking like she did after she had transformed in the vault to become a taller and older teenager. If their jaws were made from rubber they would've dropped all the way to the floor as Finn, Ratso, Chow, and even Hak Foo were staring speechless at their leader as she was holding the mask of Ikazuki.

"Well, how was lunch?" the Queen asked, "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes we did, your royal hotness," Ratso spoke on reflex before he realized what he said, and braced for a bruise before Jade spoke again.

"My royal hotness," Jade mused to herself, "I like it. Thanks for the new title Ratso. Remind me to give you a raise."

Ratso just smiled as his bumbling managed to avoid getting himself into hot water.

"Did you succeed in taking care of the business you had back at Section 13?" Hak Foo asked the Queen of the Shadowkhan.

"That, and I've managed to show off to the heroes my new looks," Jade responded, then noticing that Tarakudo was present she continued to speak, "By the way Tarakudo, there's somebody here to see you. I think you'll recognize him right away."

On cue, Jade revealed the now animated mask that held the spirit of Ikazuki, which caused Tarakudo to be stunned momentarily as he emerged from the coffee cup and into view of the group.

"General Ikazuki, you're looking rather disarmed," Tarakudo added, trying to sound as polite as he could while he spoke to his second in command.

"Nice joke," Ratso said as he laughed, causing the King of the Shadowkhan and the Demon Samurai to glare at him very hard, causing him to hold his tongue. "I'm sorry, please continue speaking."

"Forgive my present state of appearance, Master Tarakudo," Ikazuki spoke to his master, "I am in need of a suitable host so that I can assist in bathing the Earth in darkness."

"Allow me to wear your face upon my form, General Ikazuki," Hak Foo volunteered, "With my martial arts skills and your combat experience we'd be able to crush Chan."

"I applaud your enthusiasm," the General complimented, "But you are more useful with another tribe of Shadowkhan. Besides, I have already found a more suitable host, perhaps you know him best as… Tohru."

"Sorry Hak, you'll get your chance to wear the mask that's destined for your face," Jade comforted, "But here's a little gift from the General of the Sumo Khan. He wanted me to give this to you knowing you'd be able to use this power to its maximum potential."

"I am ready for the power, your Highness," Hak Foo kneeled as Jade fired a stream of dark energy at Hak Foo. When the energy stopped Hak Foo looked the same, only he felt stronger than before.

"The General within the mask wanted you to have some of his super strength," Jade explained as Tarakudo and Ikazuki watched on, "He knows your martial arts will make you a great warrior."

"I thank you for the General's strength," Hak Foo spoke as he went to lift up a whole table with only his index finger, "This will be a fine gift from the Oni Generals."

"Master Tarakudo," Ikazuki asked out of concern, "Are you sure that letting the Queen have the powers of the other Generals as well as control over their Shadowkhan is a good idea? I'm a little worried about how this could end."

"Relax, General Ikazuki," Jade interrupted, "What do you think I'm going to do? Throw Tarakudo under the bus or something? I wouldn't do that to him. He's taught me in these last few weeks more than what Jackie and Uncle have taught me ever since I was sent to live here. I'm not going to betray him, and the Generals have already sworn their loyalty to Tarakudo. They just wanted to pay their respect, that's all."

"Well, that answers some questions but now for the big problem," Tarakudo reminded, "How are you going to lure out Jackie Chan and company?"

"Leave that to me, as any concerned parent or guardian would know, the best way to draw them out is for the situation to become very serious," Jade said as she saw an ad in the paper with a job offering while she had a devious smirk on her face, "After all, I need a work out and I can't wait to really give Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Team Sonic a show. This is going to be quite the performance indeed."

XXX

Meanwhile, the Chan Clan and Team Sonic were searching all over the city, after they decided to split up, and after meeting back in the central square of San Francisco they discussed their progress.

"So has anybody seen Jade yet?" Jackie asked the rest of the group after he and Knuckles returned.

"Tohru and I have looked high and low," Uncle stated with disappointment, "But we've had no luck finding her."

"I do worry what is happening to my friend right now," Tohru said as he worried about the safety of the young Chan. "It was my job to protect her ever since I became Uncle's apprentice after he took me in and gave me a place to stay."

"Don't blame yourself Tohru," Knuckles advised, "We all make mistakes, but what's important is how we learn and move on from them."

"Wow Knuckles, I didn't think you were wise," Sonic joked, "If you were that wise than maybe you wouldn't have been so easily tricked by Eggman."

"You want to say that to my face Sonic?" Knuckles challenged as he brandished Galatine threateningly while the hedgehog had already prepared Caliburn to block.

"Stop it, both of you!" Jackie yelled as he ran between the echidna and the hedgehog, having acted as mediator in similar fights that broke out between Uncle and Tohru's mother, "The last thing we need is to start fighting among ourselves. We need to go back to the subject of finding Jade."

"Jackie is right," Caliburn spoke up, "Teamwork is what will help bring Jade back to the forces of light and goodness."

"Um, speaking of Jade… well, I think I might have a lead on her whereabouts," Tails piped up, "When Sonic and I were searching for Jade we kind of split up but kept in contact. I managed to find a sign in front of a club saying that there was a new dancer that was recently hired."

"Oh, I remember. While Tails noticed that, some guy wearing a hood gave me this envelope saying that I was to hand deliver this to Jackie Chan himself," Sonic spoke and on cue he pulled out an envelope with six passes to a club, "The guy there said that the new employee wanted Jackie and his friends there to see her at work personally."

"Sonic, while I have reason to be cautious about the sudden invite," Caliburn spoke up, "I do think that this may be our only lead."

So the heroes began to make their way towards the address that was listed on the invitations. When they found the place they noticed that the location just happened to be a club with people waiting outside to enter. Jackie and company made their way to the red carpet as people were still waiting outside.

"Um, excuse me but can we enter the building?" Jackie asked the bouncer in charge of the entrance, while his partner was holding a clipboard with a list of names showing who was on the list and who wasn't.

"Are you on the list?" The guard asked, "If you're not on the list you're not in the club."

"Would having invitations count as being on the list?" Tohru asked as he stepped forward with his invitation in hand as he handed it to the guard.

"Well since this invite was written by our newest employee," said the guard with the clipboard, "I suppose I can let you and your entourage in. Seems like you've got stage side seats with free food and drink with whatever you want."

"Thank you for your hospitality good gentleman. We will be on our way," Caliburn commented and with that the guard let the group into the club where they were escorted in to front row seats with a table in front of them with the finest of foods available. The group was staring in wonder about the sheer size of the place. The place had a stage with a pole in the center and held a bar where patrons could drink and if necessary the stage could be converted into a dance platform for dance battles with the pole removed for the maximum amount of space to move and groove. The place was big enough to allow plenty of people to sit and enjoy the show.

"Nice place, love the food, but one question?" Sonic spoke as he was stuffing himself with chilidogs, "Why were we told to come here?"

"I think it's probably just a prank by Jade," Jackie answered hoping that the worst case scenario wouldn't become a reality, "I'm sure that Jade is probably in charge of the inventory or something."

"Quiet, the show is starting," Knuckles said as he was kicking back and enjoying his food.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer spoke throughout the club, "Please direct your attention to the center stage and put your hands together for our newest dancer, Jade Chan!"

**Dip It Low by Christina Milian Plays during Jade's Pole Dance**

"Aiyaa!" Uncle said to himself and the group as Jade walked out in a Japanese dress and began her new dance club routine, "Jade has become pole dancer."

"The little upstart has reduced herself to the level of a harlot," Caliburn spoke with disgust as the group continued to comment on Jade's performance on the stage, "I still think we need to call her parents right now."

"Caliburn, we can't do that," Jackie responded in alarm as he saw his niece discard her Japanese dress and was now in her undergarments, "The last thing they need to find out is that their daughter has become a dancer at the local strip club."

"Still, she's got some very good moves," Sonic complimented as he was watching the show, "What do you think Tails – ow!"

"Her coordination is very impressive and her routine is well in rhythm with the song – ow!" Tails replied before Uncle hit both him and Sonic over the head.

"You do realize that you are talking about my great niece," the chi wizard said as Knuckles was still watching the show, not noticing that the shadows behind Tohru were beginning to form beneath the sumo, "As soon as Jade is done with the show, I will give her piece of Uncle."

"So she's become an exotic dancer," Knuckles noted as he had Galatine next to him, "It's not like Jade's going to go all the way and shed her clothes."

"It appears that you have spoken too soon Knuckles," Caliburn spoke as Jade had tossed her top leaving her in just silk panties as she continued to pole dance. She ended the song with a split on the stage as the song ended and she was now sporting a bathrobe that showed off her sensual figure.

**Dip It Low Ends.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was our newest dancer, Jade Chan!" The announcer's voice stated as the patrons threw money onto the stage and some even threw roses as Jade managed to collect her top and put on the dress that she discarded in the show, "Does anybody have something to say to her before we bring out the next dancer?"

"I have something I'd like to say to Jade before the next performance," Uncle said as a waiter brought a wireless microphone to the chi wizard. Receiving the mike he spoke loudly, "You are going to have big piece of Uncle when this is over!"

"Save your breath Uncle, maybe you should go check on Tohru," Jade taunted as the sumo disappeared, "Perhaps you should be keeping an eye on him."

"Jade this is not funny, now get off that stage this instant," Jackie ordered, "Exotic dancing is not a game, and it is not funny."

"Not going to happen Jackie. I've got the power and I'm not giving it up," Jade replied as she sauntered off to the back of the stage with her hips swaying as she collected the bills that were tossed onto the stage by the patrons during her performance, while Jackie, Uncle, and Team Sonic stood there in shock at Jade's rambunctious behavior.

Meanwhile, Tohru had been dragged through the shadows by the Shinobi Shadowkhan tribe and into an old warehouse where he was being restrained by shadows, compliments of the Bat Shadowkhan, while Tarakudo, Ikazuki and the Dark Hand were waiting for Jade to return as she was now back in her battle kimono. The villains had been watching her performance through the eyes of the Shadowkhan and needless to say they were very impressed.

"It would seem that Queen Jade is able to turn quite a few heads can't she?" Tarakudo taunted the sumo as he was currently restrained.

"Tarakudo, as soon as I'm free you will pay for influencing Jade's behavior!" Tohru bellowed as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

"Save your strength Tohru. Brute force is no match for the power of shadow," Jade taunted as she held Ikazuki's face in her hands.

"Indeed, now place my face atop the giant's mighty form," Ikazuki commanded, "With his strength and my skills together we will be unstoppable."

"No, not that. Please, anything but wearing an Oni upon my face!" Tohru begged as Jade placed the mask of Ikazuki upon Tohru's face. The power of the mask began to take hold as Ikazuki's face bonded to that of Tohru's. To test the process, Ikazuki lifted Tohru's arms as if they were his own.

"Ikazuki lives! Bow before my mighty form!" Ikazuki bellowed, and on cue, the Enforcers all bowed to Ikazuki's mighty form.

"Very impressive, General Ikazuki," Hak Foo spoke up as the Enforcers rose up on their feet, "I'm sure your Shadowkhan are just as fearsome as you are."

"Why don't I summon them so you can see for yourself, Hak Foo?" Ikazuki suggested as he was doing the summoning of his Shadowkhan, "I believe the saying today goes 'Actions speak louder than words.' and they don't speak any louder than this."

Once Ikazuki had completed summoning his Shadowkhan tribe, they were looking intimidating. This tribe of Shadowkhan looked to be wearing black samurai armor with black samurai helmets donning their heads, as the eyes were red like all the previous tribes. The one notable feature was that this tribe carried swords that seemed to be made of shadow and looked like they could cut through just about anything.

"Very impressive, Ikazuki," Tarakudo praised his second in command, "I see you've still got it after all these years."

"Thank you for the compliment, Master Tarakudo," Ikazuki bowed, then noticing the Enforcers were still masked he continued, "I take it that the Queen has been training your Enforcers in how to summon the Shadowkhan easily and has been giving them some training in martial arts. I would like to train them and see what they have learned so far."

"Good suggestion, Ikazuki. We've got some time to kill before Jackie and the others attempt to find us," Jade spoke up as she was still feeling the thrill of having danced in front of hundreds of people in a club, "We'll need to be at the top of our game if we're going to defeat them."

So Ikazuki and the Enforcers spared and trained for the upcoming battle with the heroes. Speaking of which, they were all back at Uncle's shop in the back room as Uncle was hitting himself with his two finger smack for loosing Tohru and being distracted.

"Uncle allowed himself to be distracted by teen temptress. Ow. Uncle caused himself to lose apprentice. Ow," Uncle said as he hit himself on the forehead, "Uncle's distraction has probably caused Tohru to be turned into Oni. Ow. I was foolish not to believe that we were dealing with something Japanese right from the beginning. Ow."

Jackie stepped in as he grabbed his uncle's arm to keep him from suffering another Uncle Smack while Caliburn offered some advice.

"Uncle, you could not have known that Jade would pull something like this," the sacred sword said, "It wasn't just you who got distracted. We all were mesmerized by the beauty of the little upstart of a harlot."

"Caliburn, I would be grateful if didn't refer to Jade as a harlot," Jackie spoke up, "But that's not relevant to the problem right now."

"Jackie's right. We've got to save Tohru before it's too late," Knuckles said, raising Galatine and its twin in the air as he prepared to battle.

"There's only one problem with your plan, knucklehead," Sonic teased, "We've got to find him first."

"But he could be anywhere, and finding him could take hours," Tails spoke up with worry in his voice, "He could be Ikazuki's host by then."

"Don't worry Tails; we'll rescue Tohru," Knuckles said to the young fox, "Provided we can find him."

"There is only one way we can find Tohru," Uncle stated, holding up a steel box with chains on the box. The chi wizard placed the box on a table and opened the box, which revealed a vial filled with a black substance, "We will have to use shadow magic to find him."

"Uncle, are you sure that dabbling in the dark forces is a good idea?" Jackie spoke up out of concern about the use of dark magic.

"If we are to find where the Shadowkhan are keeping Tohru, then we must travel through shadow," Uncle replied as he uncorked the bottle and prepared to place a hair of Tohru in the bottle, "Now we must add a hair of Tohru to guide us to him."

"Uncle, if what you say is true, then I think we had best sit on the floor and assume lotus position at once," Caliburn spoke as everyone assumed the lotus position, "There is no telling what could happen, so we had best be prepared for the unexpected. Whenever you're ready Uncle, add the hair."

"He had yet to unclog sink," Uncle sighed as he placed the hair in the shadow magic, then placed said shadow magic on the floor of the shop in front of him.

The heroes all stared as the pool of shadow began to get bigger and suck them through the shadows. The group was travelling through the shadow to find their way to the captured Tohru, not knowing what may await them there.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ikazuki was getting used to using his host body, and the Enforcers along with Hak Foo and Jade had been training very hard for their encounter with Jackie Chan and company. Tarakudo was proud to see that Ikazuki had done a good job with the Enforcers, and was pleased to see they were much more formidable than they were before.

"Everyone, I just want to say that I am honored to have been teaching you, and you have come a long way in such a short time," Ikazuki said to the group.

"Aw shucks, thank you Mr. Ikazuki-san." Ratso said, as he was feeling proud of his improved skills.

"You should be honored to have trained along with the fiercest Oni General." Jade spoke up, adding to the praise.

"I'm not finished yet. Our Queen has also come a long way in mastering her powers and those given to her by four of my fellow Generals, and as such I think I'd like to add some of my power to strengthen her own abilities," the Demon Samurai continued, and before anyone could say anything he had transferred some of his power over to Jade, allowing her to give her swords the power of shadow and to summon Ikazuki's Shadowkhan into battle from this point forward. "Think of this as a gift for her training. I'm sure that Master Tarakudo will be proud of you as am I."

"General Ikazuki speaks the truth," the King of the Shadowkhan spoke up, "I am proud of all of you since you've started training, and the Queen has shown such excellent promise."

"As much as we like the praise and such Master Tarakudo, shouldn't we be on the lookout for Chan by now?" Hak Foo stated, "Knowing him it's only a matter of time before he shows up."

As if on cue, a portal of darkness opened up in the area above them and deposited Jackie, Uncle, Caliburn and Team Sonic onto the floor. Once the heroes realized where they were and noticed the numerous Shadowkhan and they quickly assumed fighting positions.

"So the insolent humans have arrived," Ikazuki said, and noticing Caliburn he continued, "And they've even brought that insolent piece of rust. I look forward to silencing him for good. Shadowkhan, attack!"

The Samurai Khan all raced forward and attacked, causing the heroes to go on the offensive with Knuckles and Sonic fighting them off with the powers of Galatine and Caliburn. Jackie was beating down the Shinobi Shadowkhan tribe when he had to avoid the claws of a Razor Khan. Thinking quickly, the martial artist dodged and tossed the Shadowkhan into each other, causing them to turn into dust. Uncle and Tails were busy blasting the Shadowkhan with magic via blowfish. The fox hadn't used a blowfish as a weapon before, but he instantly got the hang of it as he began to take flight and defeat the Bat Shadowkhan while Uncle handled the Sumo Khan. Meanwhile, the Enforcers were watching the scene unfold along with Jade, who was starting to get annoyed as Team Sonic and company was defeating the Shadowkhan so easily.

"Let's get in there and show them what we're made of," Finn said, and on cue he and the Enforcers took to the field and began to battle Jackie, Tails and Knuckles, while Jade and Ikazuki dealt with Sonic and Caliburn.

"Don't you know the meaning of the word surrender, you filthy rat?" Ikazuki yelled as he brandished Deathcalibur, a red dragon scaled sword with a bone for the handle which had very serrated edges.

"No, I don't know the meaning of the word surrender," Sonic shot back with the witty banter as he dodged and blocked a strike from Deathcalibur while dodging another blow from Jade's shadow powered Jian sword, "And even if I did I would never surrender to the likes of you."

"Sonic is right," Caliburn added as the duo continued to fight off Ikazuki and Jade, "We will never surrender to the spawn of evil such as yourselves."

"Then perish you piece of rust," Jade fired back as she continued to swipe at the hedgehog hero while blocking the constant attacks.

Meanwhile, Jackie was avoiding Ratso's claws while blocking his punches and kicks. The grey skinned Enforcer had Jackie's back against a wall and was about to go in for the kill when the archeologist/martial artist dodged and kicked Ratso into the wall, knocking him out. Thinking quickly Jackie took out one of the vials that held the mask removal potion with Japanese silk and removed Ratso's mask causing the Razor Khan to disappear and left Ratso heavily disorientated.

Over with Tails, the technical fox was avoiding and evading the Shadowkhan that were chasing him in the skies, while firing off Tohru's new stun spell at the Bat Shadowkhan. Once he saw Finn was in range he threw a smoke grenade at the Enforcer, which caused him to temporary lose sight of the fox. Taking advantage of Finn's state, Tails managed to throw an orb containing some foam to knock Finn out of the skies and onto the ground below. Once Finn was knocked unconscious, Tails took to using the mask removal potion he kept with him to remove Finn's mask, which caused the Bat Shadowkhan to disappear.

Knuckles and Chow were clashing with one another as the echidna continued to slice up the Ninja Khan that were coming his way even as Chow continued to slice at him with the ninjato. Knuckles blocked the strike with Galatine and countered with a slash attack from the second blade, which left Chow stunned and knocked out on the floor, allowing Knuckles time to get the mask removal potion. Without wasting a single minute, he applied the potion to his hands and pulled as hard as he could on Chow's mask, removing it and removing the Ninja Shadowkhan from the area as he dragged Chow over to where Ratso and Finn were compliments of Jackie and Tails.

"I take it by the fact that you've gotten the mask off Chow that we've recovered all the masks we've found so far," Tails said.

"Not all of them," Jackie commented as the trio were still watching Uncle and Sonic blasting Ikazuki's Shadowkhan with Chi Magic and slicing them down with Caliburn respectively, "We still have to remove Ikazuki's face from Tohru."

"Sonic's got a plan or he's just winging it," Knuckles spoke up as the group watched the battle from the sidelines, "I'm sure he'll have thought of something by now."

Back in the battle, Ikazuki was summoning numerous Samurai Khan to keep the chi wizard from interfering with the battle between Jade and Sonic, while said combatants were still fighting and giving it all they had.

"Give it up Sonic," the Queen taunted as she struck again with the shadow Jian, "You're all out of steam."

"I may be low on energy, but I'm not down," the hedgehog hero replied as he blocked the strike and fired a blast of good magic at Jade, "I will never give up."

"That's the true spirit of the Knight," Caliburn praised as he channeled Sonic's strength of heart and will, "Just as an oak weathers out the storms, so shall we weather out this battle to the very end."

"Brave words from such a filthy hedgehog and an ancient sword," Ikazuki said as he stepped into battle while Jade managed to get the Enforcers away to safety using her shadow powers while continuing to summon Shadowkhan to occupy Uncle. Speaking again as he brandished Deathcalibur, the Demon Samurai added, "Now let us see if you can back them up."

Sonic and Ikazuki clashed again while Uncle was busy blasting Shadowkhan, before having to dodge a blast of shadow magic from Jade. The Queen looked quite pleased with herself that she could take on Uncle's spells head on.

"So this is where the battle has come, Uncle," Jade taunted as she prepared to fire off another blast of dark magic at the chi wizard, "Maybe if you had cultivated my skills instead of trying to hold me back, I might have made a better apprentice than Tohru."

"You lack the common sense to use chi magic properly," Uncle retorted as he dodged the magical blast and fired one of his own at the Queen, who dodged the attack, "Your failures are evident of the mistakes you made with chi magic because you have no patience for following through with the directions."

Jade just growled with fury and sent blast after blast of dark magic at Uncle, who dodged and countered with his own blast of good magic. Meanwhile, Jackie, Tails, and Knuckles were watching the battle with Ikazuki and Sonic progress.

"Sonic may be tough, but he can't keep this up forever," Knuckles commented.

"We need to remove the mask from Tohru's face," Jackie added, "But to do that we would need the mask removal potion, and Uncle and Tohru didn't have time to work on the potion yet."

"Actually, I've already got it prepared," Tails spoke up as he produced a vial of the mask removal potion with Japanese cherry blossoms as the key ingredient, "I added the powder made from the Japanese cherry blossoms that Sonic got during our stay in Japan. I figured that Uncle and Tohru would be too occupied to cast the removal spell."

"So how are we supposed to remove Ikazuki's face from Tohru if we can't even touch him?" Knuckles asked uncertainly, "Given Tohru's size he'd be difficult to pin down and he'd swat us like flies."

"Knuckles is right, Tohru's strength gives Ikazuki a big advantage," Jackie said as the trio continued to observe Sonic and Uncle dodging attacks from Ikazuki and Jade, "We will have to have Tails remove the mask."

"I'm on it. I just hope Sonic and Uncle can keep Jade and Ikazuki off my back long enough to remove the mask," Tails said, and on cue he got his twin tails ready for flight only to run right into Tarakudo.

"You're not interfering in this battle today fox," Tarakudo snarled, only to hear the sound of Knuckles taunting him.

"Well, look what I found in the trash," Knuckles spoke up as he held an onion that looked like it had been decomposing for some time, "A perfectly good piece of Oni repellent."

"No, not onions, anything but that!" Tarakudo said, only to be pelted by said onion, which caused him to foam at the eyes, "Ah, my eyes! My eyes!"

"Well, that takes care of him," Knuckles said as Tails continued unhindered and Tarakudo fled the scene, "I doubt he'll be coming back here at any rate."

"Don't be so sure Knuckles," Jackie explained as they were on guard in the event that Hak Foo tried to pull a fast stunt, "The onions will only ward off Tarakudo temporary."

Back with Tails, the twin tailed fox had just flew behind the Oni possessed sumo as Ikazuki was still using Tohru's strength to swing Deathcalibur at Sonic, who timed his attacks to those of Ikazuki, blocking each strike with Caliburn. The heroic hedgehog had dodged the Demon Samurai's attacks and was still looking like he could fight, while Ikazuki looked like his host was about to run out of breath.

"What's wrong, Ikazuki?" Sonic taunted in the same tone that he used in his Arabian Night adventure as he saw Tails was about to land on Tohru's shoulder, "You don't look so good! I'd say you're all out of puff."

"Insolent hedgehog, _nobody_ dares insult me like that!" Ikazuki yelled as he lifted Deathcalibur to strike the blue hedgehog, only to find that Tails was blocking his vision.

"Ikazuki, your possession of Tohru ends now!" Tails shouted as he applied the mask removal potion and began to pull Ikazuki's face off of Tohru's.

"Shadowkhan, stop that fox!" Queen Jade ordered as she summoned some Shadowkhan to try and stop Tails only for most of them to be blasted by Uncle and his magic.

"One very important rule about battle," the chi wizard said as Jade turned her attention back to him, "One must always be focused on the task at hand, or risk getting their butt royally handed to them."

Knuckles and Jackie defeated the remaining Shadowkhan that Uncle's magic missed as Tails finally managed to remove Ikazuki's face from Tohru, leaving a seriously disoriented sumo. Thinking quickly, Tails had taken to removing the Rat Talisman from the mask to silence him for good, and was about to congratulate the heroes for their battle, only to be interrupted by a few words from Caliburn.

"Once again your plan has failed, and it's only a matter of time before we defeat you," the sacred sword said as the heroes were surrounding Tohru and they held all the masks, "You may as well surrender now. You'll never defeat us."

"That's what you think Caliburn; do not forget that this is only the beginning," the Queen hissed sharply, "Sooner or later you'll fall at the hands of the Shadowkhan and the Earth will be engulfed in eternal darkness."

"In your dreams, you'll never defeat the forces of light," Sonic fired back, only to find that Queen Jade and the Enforcers had already returned to their hideout via shadow.

"I'll be back when you least expect. This isn't over. You haven't seen or heard the last of me!" Jade's voice echoed through the warehouse as the heroes could only sigh from that difficult battle and watch as Tohru regained his senses.

"Thank you all for freeing me from Ikazuki's influence," Tohru spoke up in gratitude to his sensei and friends, "I apologize for what I have done while under the power of the Oni."

"Tohru that wasn't your fault," Uncle said as he spoke some words of encouragement, "What happened was the result of Jade's trickery and cunning."

"Clearly, the events that took place due to this mask show that Jade is starting to get bolder and more powerful," Jackie added to the conversation while the rest of the heroes listened intently, "That makes our mission to find the rest of the Oni masks and rescue Jade from the dark forces more important than ever."

"Then we'll have to work double time to prevent something like this from happening again," Tails added.

"Relax Tails," Sonic advised to his little buddy, "Between Uncle, Tohru, and yourself we'll be ready for anything that Jade pulls on us."

"Sonic's right, we've got to prepare and get to work," Knuckles agreed as he was holding Galatine, "I'm going to have to train harder to unleash the full power of Galatine."

"Indeed, we're going to need everything we can get, for Jade is getting stronger with each second," Caliburn reminded wisely, "You and Sonic will have to train harder with the swords if you will stand any chance of defeating her."

"For now let us get these masks back to Section 13," Jackie suggested, and the heroes headed back to Section 13's vault where they would await the location of the next Oni mask.

* * *

Talk about turning up the heat in this chapter. So now that Jade's transformed in looks and attitude well lets just say that if the heroes thought things would cool off in time for the events of Halloween they'd better think again. With the emergence of the next Oni Mask and somebody blotching up one of Uncle's spells lets just say the heroes are going to be wishing for Ray Parker Junior's hit song to become reality. Please review, thanks that's all.


	6. Fright Fight Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic Unleashed. Normally the disclaimer would say that I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight, but for this chapter only, Sonic Unleashed references are going to be vital. Please read the chapter and review by leaving compliments and/or _constructive_ criticism – emphasis on _**constructive.**_ Thank you, that is all.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**Fright Fight Night**

The sun was shining in a rocky region of Mexico as Jackie stood at the top of one of the tall plateaus, while Tails was using a pick and a hammer while using the Rooster Talisman that he had placed in his shoes to help him stay afloat as he hammered away at the rock, until he found an orange mask with yellow eyes and purple hair, buried within.

"Jackie, I've got the next Oni mask!" Tails called from his place in the cliff, "Now let's leave before somebody finds us here."

"Uh, Tails," Jackie said as he noticed some winged creatures forming from the shadows of the cliff, "We'd better leave now before the Shadowkhan show up."

On cue, a swarm of at least sixty Bat Shadowkhan appeared on the scene and attempted to blast both Tails and Jackie. The fox used one of Uncle's blowfish to blast the Khan away, while Jackie took to using the Dragon Talisman to fire at the Shadowkhan – even though he didn't like to use the talismans, believing that they can overtake a person's lifestyle as was the case with El Toro Fuerte and the Ox Talisman, which is why Jackie never did use the talismans as much, but, given the situation, he realized that he had no choice. As he continued to blast the Shadowkhan, Tails had pelted another twenty Khan with the stun spell. Once the Shadowkhan were all cleared out and Tails was back on the plateau with the Tornado, the duo set a course for Section 13.

"So we've got the mask," Tails said as the plane was on a steady speed of 55 mph, "I was kind of expecting Jade to show up after all those Bat Shadowkhan appeared."

"So was I Tails, but she seems to be very busy with her new day job," Jackie replied with a hint of sadness and worry for his niece's safety ever since the events surrounding Ikazuki's mask had unfolded.

"Don't worry about it Jackie," Tails said as he put the plane on autopilot and began to work on some mask removal potions in the lab, "As Sonic would say, at least Jade's staying in shape, so you won't have to worry about her weight."

"Tails, I know that Sonic would try and bring some humor to the situation," Jackie replied, "But given Jade's new behavior and work preference, I fear for her safety. There is no telling what she could be doing right now."

Meanwhile, Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo were chilling and enjoying the food that the waiters and waitresses brought for them as they were hanging out at the club, which had become a hangout for the four of them since their boss Jade happened to work here now, and was now the top dancer for the club, which in turn had allowed the Enforcers VIP access to the club for the rest of their lives.

"I've got to hand it to Jade," Finn said as the group was watching their boss dance in a cat outfit which was simply a white top and a pair of white panties, both of which were silk, with cat ears on her head and catlike gloves and cat tail, giving her the appearance of one of Catwoman's relatives. "She really knows how to top her act each time."

"I'll say one thing for her performances," Ratso said as he observed as Jade was dancing to Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls, "They leave little to nothing to the imagination of the rest of the club."

"You've got that right. At least she was kind enough to give us the day off considering that tonight is the Halloween event and she even gave us first class tickets for the big show," Chow noted as he was snacking on some of his favorite foods, "I'm telling you, if she had been our boss back in our days during the Dark Hand we'd be living the life by now."

"Amen to that guys, right Hak Foo?" Finn commented as he and the other Enforcers were about to toast, but noticed that Hak Foo wasn't toasting with them. Out of concern, Finn asked, "Hey Hak, is there something wrong with you? You haven't spoken to us since Ikazuki trained us – he was very hard on us, but we learned plenty from him about our abilities. So what's eating you?"

"If you must know, I was meditating on what General Ikazuki said about me being useful with another tribe of Shadowkhan," Hak Foo replied as Jade's performance came to an end and she stepped to the back stage, "I feel that there is something I'm missing from this picture."

"Perhaps you're over thinking things too much. When the next mask reveals itself, it will be the one destined for your face Hak Foo, and then you will know what Ikazuki meant," Jade spoke up as she was now dressed like a Japanese Geisha and walked over to her employees, "Besides, I've already got another plan in place for when the Shadowkhan of this new Oni General show up."

"You do?" The Enforcers asked, knowing that Jade could come up with a solution to almost anything, "So what's the plan today boss?"

"Knowing that today's Halloween, Jackie's probably going to be expecting some guests," the Queen of the Shadowkhan continued, "And if I know Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as well as I do, one of them will probably say something foolish, which will probably set into motion the events of my plan."

"Great, so what do we do?" Ratso asked, as the Queen was about to leave via shadow.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," Jade advised as she left for Section 13 once again via shadow, leaving the Enforcers to be waited on hand and foot by the staff as they continued to watch the events taking place at the club.

Meanwhile, Jackie was in Section 13 informing Uncle of the situation after Tails had taken the plane to the base's hanger for some repairs after the raid. The aviation/technical genius noticed the plane was performing a little slower than usual, and decided to make some repairs after he mentioned to Sonic and Knuckles about the visitors coming to Section 13 today.

"Uncle, you can relax," Jackie spoke into his cell phone as he was sitting at a desk in the office while looking at the new Oni mask, "Tails and I have already retrieved the mask and we're already safe in Section 13."

"So there is no need to make mask removal potion?" Uncle asked, knowing that something could go wrong.

"Not this time Uncle, Tails has already taken care of preparing a base potion," the archeologist/martial artist explained, "The only masks you will see tonight will be on the faces of Halloween kids out trick or treating."

Almost instantly after Jackie ended his conversation with Uncle and placed the mask down, he then saw the face of a dark blue werehog with muscles and spiked red and white shoes that looked like they could do much damage, which caused Jackie to scream loudly.

"Calm down Jackie, it's just me, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic spoke in a deeper voice, "Or should I say, Sonic the Werehog. Like the new look?"

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Jackie asked, knowing that something must have happened.

"I tried one of Uncle's spells to bring out the fighter within," Sonic admitted sheepishly, "Only I read the title wrong, and it was a spell for bringing out the beast within."

"Sonic, please tell me the spell isn't too serious," Jackie asked knowing that Jade's blotches with chi magic usually resulted in a big mess for Uncle to clean up.

"Not really, the one saving grace is that the spell only lasts until Halloween is over," the werehog replied, "So I should be alright for Halloween, and since I'm used to this form already, this shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I haven't fought like this since battling Dark Gaia and his spawn."

"Well, I guess in your case this little mishap isn't so bad," Jackie admitted, expecting something much worse to come out of this as the werehog pulled him from the room and into the base leaving the mask unattended.

"Now let's go Jackie. We've got to get in some trick or treating before the festivities start," Sonic explained as the duo were walking through the base, only to see Captain Black dressed like a bird with a bald head and had a beak over his nose, while Knuckles was sporting the same armor that Sonic saw Sir Gawain wear during Sonic's adventure in Camelot and Tails was dressed as the Camelot blacksmith. Other than that, everyone else was simply dressed like they were, except this time Jackie was holding the gauntlet and Caliburn was in a scabbard on his back, making him look like a knight.

"Whoa, Captain Black," Sonic commented at the captain's attire, "Nice chicken suit."

"Actually, Sonic," Tails explained, "Captain Black is dressed as a North American Bald Eagle."

"Tails is right, and it looks like you and your friends were the only ones who read my dress for the day memo," the head of Section 13 explained as El Toro Fuerte entered the scene.

"Greetings," El Toro Fuerte said as he entered the base, sporting a suit and tie while still wearing his mask.

"You and El Toro," Captain Black continued as he thought El Toro was wearing a costume.

"This is no costume Captain Black. This is a way of life," the Mexican wrestler explained. Then looking at Captain Black's costume he asked, "Uh, Pollo?"

"Bald eagle… oh, never mind," Captain Black groaned as he walked away.

"El Toro, it is so good of you to join us," Jackie said, trying to feel jolly even in these dark times.

"And next year you and Jade must join us for Dia De Las Mortos, the Day of the Dead in Mexico." El Toro responded.

"Yeah, even though Jade isn't here currently," Knuckles blurted out before anyone could say something.

"Speaking of Jade," El Toro asked as he hadn't seen Jackie's niece, "Where is she? She would be honored to have spent Halloween with us."

"Well, that's a long story Mr. El Toro," Tails responded, "Though now isn't the time to speak about it just yet."

"Agreed, so where's Paco?" Sonic asked as he looked around for El Toro's protégé.

"I think you mean El Paco Fuerte," said Paco as he was rushing towards the heroes. He was wearing a black wrestling mask and was dressed in a version of El Toro's wrestling outfit that was his size.

"Are any of you prepared to face wrestling's second mightiest hero next to El Toro Fuerte?" Paco asked Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Bring it on," Sonic said as they prepared to do battle, only to be interrupted.

"No Paco, there is to be no wrestling here," El Toro interrupted before the duel could take place, "Somebody could get hurt."

"'someone' meaning me?" Paco asked worriedly.

"What I meant to say is, never forget the first rule of masked wrestling," El Toro said as he covered his mistake, "No wrestling outside the ring."

"You do not think that wrestling's second mightiest champion can defeat Sonic in a duel?" Paco asked, feeling downhearted.

"Hands down Paco, you're king of the ring," Tails complimented as he tried to cheer Paco up.

"But the most fearsome costume award is gonna be mine." Sonic finished, proud to be back in werehog form for the night.

"You don't think my mask is worthy of Halloween," Paco asked, once again sounding disappointed.

"Of course it is…. if you're going as a skier or a surfer." Knuckles laughed as he, Tails, and Sonic laughed, "First prize goes to the scariest costume."

"Uh, perhaps we better get trick or treating before the witching hour strikes," Jackie suggested.

"Yes, let us go everyone," El Toro said as everyone but Paco started to leave the base.

"Perhaps I am not cut out for this Halloween," Paco spoke sadly to himself as he walked in another direction.

He suddenly found himself in the same room Jackie was in before, suddenly noticing an orange mask with yellow eyes and purple hair.

"Oh, a face even scarier than Sonic's," Paco said as he removed his own mask and stared at the Oni mask.

Meanwhile, Jackie, El Toro, and Team Sonic were about to start trick or treating.

"Let's stop by Uncle's first," Sonic suggested, "Maybe my new look will really shock him."

"Or maybe he might go for the shadow slayer Sir Gawain," Knuckles countered.

"Speaking of Uncle," Jackie spoke up, "I had better get the mask."

"Where is Paco?" El Toro asked as he noticed his little protégé wasn't with him.

"Where is the mask?" Jackie yelled as El Toro and Team Sonic rushed back to where the archeologist had left the mask.

"Do you think I am scary now?" Paco asked from where he was standing in front of Team Sonic outside the room, now wearing the Oni mask as his skin had turned orange and his boots were ripped due to his feet growing razor sharp nails, along with his hands.

"I think you crashed into the circus," Knuckles commented bluntly as Team Sonic once again started laughing at Paco.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, will you three quit laughing and get serious?" Caliburn spoke up, "Something tells me that the circus isn't in town."

"Caliburn's right." Jackie spoke up, "Neither of us think Paco is wearing makeup."

"If that's the case then what is he…?" Tails asked, before realization caught up with him, Sonic, and Knuckles.

'Oh boy,' Team Sonic thought in unison, 'we're screwed.'

"Paco, your face," El Toro asked in concern.

"Paco is wearing a mask," Jackie explained as calmly as he could without alarming El Toro, "One that we must get magically removed, immediately."

"I am terribly sorry," Paco responded to Jackie's statement, "But we luchadores never remove our masks."

"That is my Paco," El Toro praised Paco remembering the code of masked wrestling.

"That's no ordinary mask El Toro," Tails spoke up, "If we don't do something, this could be a problem."

"Look, why don't we put this whole thing behind us and go trick or treating?" Sonic suggested, "What do you say to that?"

"Trick or treating, a fine idea," Paco commented and without warning he zoomed to an elevator and headed to the surface, leaving the heroes stuck in Section 13.

Meanwhile, Uncle and Tohru were minding the shop as they were preparing for the festivities; the chi wizard was dressed as a pirate and he was speaking on the telephone with Jackie as they were discussing the situation.

"Uncle is very busy right now," Uncle spoke into the phone just as the doorbell rang. Yelling he said, "Tohru, candy!"

"Coming sensei," Tohru replied. Dressed as a bumblebee, he buzzed towards the door.

"Arrg matey," Uncle said as he and Tohru saw Paco wearing the new Oni mask. Paco just growled, while Tohru stood shivering.

"Why must Uncle devise removal potion now? I thought Tails had it covered?" Uncle said as he continued to speak on the phone, then turning to Paco he commented on his costume as he tossed some candy to him, "Very nice Japanese Oni costume, goodbye. Happy Halloween!"

Paco stood in shock as the wizard and his apprentice headed back into the shop and closed the door.

"Nice? Nice? I am scary!" Paco grumbled as he tossed the candy and walked away.

"Who put new Oni mask on face?" Uncle continued, oblivious to what had just transpired outside his doorstep, "How could you not see him when he was right under your nose?"

"Uh, Sensei," Tohru spoke up as he pointed his left thumb towards the door.

Uncle stood there in shock as realization caught up with him as he yelled, "Aiyaa!"

The duo opened the shop door and looked for Paco only to see he had disappeared into the city.

"Quickly Tohru," Uncle turned to his apprentice, "We must prepare mask removal potion!"

"I thought Tails was already going to do that?" Tohru asked, knowing that the fox usually came prepared in these situations.

"Tails doesn't have key ingredient to remove this mask," Uncle replied, "And it would take too long for him to get it and get back to Jackie and the others to remove mask from Paco before he summons his Shadowkhan."

Paco was outside a house as he was watching other kids in their Halloween costumes.

"I have mucho competition in the scary department," the masked protégé of El Toro spoke to himself.

"Believe me, you have no competition," Tarakudo replied as he emerged from a pumpkin carved into a jack-o-lantern.

"Are you the Great Pumpkin?" Paco asked, not knowing who he was speaking to.

"Uh, indeed," Tarakudo replied, going along with the situation, "And I'm here to show all zombies, ghosts, goblins, and demons how to be as scary as they can be."

"Teach me, great one," Paco said as he bowed to Tarakudo, while Jade made her big appearance, still dressed as a geisha.

"All you have to do is feel the power," Tarakudo instructed, "Call upon the darkness within."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it," Jade spoke up, as she summoned a group of Samurai Khan to demonstrate the process, "Now let's see what you've got."

Meanwhile Jackie, El Toro, and Knuckles were running as fast as they could, while Sonic was dashing on his arms and legs (which wasn't much considering that he couldn't run as fast as he could normally, but he was still faster than the rest of the group), and Tails had opted to fly back to Uncle's with the base potion for the Japanese octopus tentacle.

"So this mask is stuck to Paco's face?" El Toro asked.

"Pretty much," Knuckles stated casually, "And we need to remove it before Paco summons his Shadowkhan."

"Knowing Jade," Sonic spoke up, "She'll probably be teaching Paco how to do just that. That is, if he hasn't fainted from her beauty by now."

"Wait, what does Jade have to do with any of this?" the masked wrestler asked.

"El Toro, I'm afraid that as much as it pains me to tell you this," Jackie spoke up sadly, "Jade has been turned to the dark side."

"And now she's become an evil drop dead beauty queen," Sonic finished as the group still kept running to find Paco, "You'll see for yourself once we get there."

Over in another part of town, a homeowner was just walking towards the door as it rang. Opening the door, he was greeted by a small boy with a demonic face.

"Whoa, those are some very nice…." the owner of the house said as he saw the boy was accompanied by black and blue squid-like creatures that had four arms, "Costumes."

"Trick or treat?" Paco asked demonically, and on cue the squid-like creatures began to launch their tentacles at the poor man.

The homeowner quickly shut the door before he was hit, but unfortunately for him the tentacles entered the house.

"If you offer no treat," Paco spoke up as the shadow squids attacked, "then we must trick."

The tentacles entered from the side window and through the ventilation shaft while the house owner hid in a corner with the bag of candy preparing for the worst and shut his eyes, only to discover that he was unscathed, and the bag of candy was taken from him as the tentacles retreated.

Outside, Paco was holding the candy bag as he threw the contents into his mouth.

"Delicioso," the boy commented after eating the entire bag.

"Impressive," Queen Jade commented as she and Tarakudo saw everything, "Crude, but this is your first time summoning your Shadowkhan, so perfect score."

"The Queen has a point. You passed your first test with flying colors," the Lord of all Oni praised, continuing on he went, "Next on the 'to do list', bathing the earth in darkness."

"You there," El Toro commanded as he and the heroes saw Paco, Jade, and Tarakudo, "Step away from mi Pacito."

"I'm sorry, but this little devil bows to a new master, masked man," Tarakudo responded.

"Indeed El Toro, I am no longer your little towel boy," Paco said as his voice got demonic, "I am El Paco Diablo."

"Who is this cabesa giante?" El Toro asked Jackie as he pointed to Tarakudo with his thumb.

"Tarakudo," Jackie replied, before he was tapped by one of the squid creatures. Turning to the creature he said, "That is a very lovely costume but I am busy right now."

Another squid creature attempted to sneak up on El Toro only to get its arms slapped away by the masked wrestler, who said, "Do not touch the mask, children."

"Gentlemen, something tells me these aren't children," Caliburn spoke up as he observed the squid like creatures moving in to attack, "I think Paco's figured out how the mask works."

"Shadowkhan," Jackie said simply, once realization hit.

"Slimy, slithering, Halloween-themed Shadowkhan," Sonic commented as he prepared his fists, "Let's party."

The heroes got into fighting stances as El Toro ditched his suit, revealing he was wearing his wrestling uniform, as he began to fight the Shadowkhan. Jackie avoided and evaded as best as he could, while Caliburn was still in the scabbard on Jackie's back.

"Jackie I would suggest using my power to help out in this situation," Caliburn said as the archeologist avoided another Squid Shadowkhan attack while attempting to punch another.

"Caliburn, I'm an archeologist," Jackie reminded for the umpteenth time, "I'm not a swordsman."

"Yet you have training in martial arts do you not?" Caliburn spoke back as Jackie kicked another Shadowkhan while avoiding an attack from the Samurai Khan, "You have the training, so why don't you defend yourself? I'm beginning to wonder how you managed to survive Shendu's fury for so long."

Back with Knuckles and Sonic, the duo were slicing and punching Samurai and Squid Khan respectively. The hedgehog and the echidna were fighting back to back as they fought and slew many approaching Shadowkhan.

"Please tell me Uncle is ready with that potion," Knuckles panted as he dodged another sword swipe from a Samurai Shadowkhan.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Sonic said as he continued to pummel the Squid Shadowkhan, "I may be stronger in this form, but I can only do so much. I just hope Tails can get to him in time."

The scene changes to Uncle's Rare Finds, as a little girl in a cat costume said, "Trick or treat."

"Buzz, buzz, happy Halloween." Tohru said as he deposited some candy in the girl's pumpkin bag.

"Tohru, scale of lizard!" Uncle called as the sumo went to get him the lizard scale just as the door rang, "Tohru, door!"

"Buzz, happy Halloween," the Sumo said before closing the door after giving the kid some candy.

"Tohru, wolf bane!" Uncle said before the doorbell rang again, "Tohru, door!"

"Sulfur root, door. Eye of newt – no, left eye of newt, door," Uncle called as the sumo was running back and forth between getting Uncle his potion ingredients and giving kids their candy, "Special ingredient, tentacle of Japanese octopus, door."

"Um, trick or treat?" Tails said (after getting lost seven times) as he appeared in front of the door and Tohru dropped the tentacle of Japanese octopus in Tails' hands.

"Uh, thanks for the ingredient," Tails spoke as he activated the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans that were hidden in his shoes and flew back to Jackie and the others.

"Tohru, Uncle needs Japanese octopus tentacle now!" Uncle yelled as the sumo handed him a candy bar, which made Uncle shout in question, "Candy bar?"

"Oh no!" Tohru said as he realized he had handed the fox the Japanese Octopus tentacle, causing Uncle to shout.

"Aiyaa!" Uncle yelled as he noticed the Japanese Octopus Tentacle was missing

"Well, not how I planned to get the tentacle," Tails said to himself as he flew back to the heroes, armed with the potion and the blowfish he had in hand, "But it's close enough."

Meanwhile, the heroes were still doing their best to fight off both Paco's Shadowkhan and the Samurai Khan that Jade had summoned earlier. Well, mainly Sonic, Knuckles, and El Toro were doing their best, while Jackie was using Caliburn to block and defend himself much to the annoyance of the sacred sword. El Toro noticed Jackie had a hard time with his Shadowkhan and attempted to toss one at another, only to cause Jackie to get caught beneath the Shadowkhan.

"You fool," Caliburn berated the masked wrestler, "Watch where you throw your opponents!"

"Sorry," El Toro replied as he and the other heroes continued to fight, while Paco and Jade continued to observe from the sidelines.

"The Shadowkhan are excellent minions of darkness, are they not Yade?" Paco asked Queen Jade.

"They make excellent warriors of darkness Paco – and for the record, my name is Jade," Jade responded.

"Alright bub, you may as well give it up," Sonic said as he and Knuckles finished beating down the Shadowkhan that were attacking them, "I'm still the fiercest, toughest, and scariest. You're just a rank amateur compared to me."

"Is that so Sonic?" Jade commented, as she summoned some Ninja Khan, "Perhaps you'd like to put your money where your mouth is."

On cue, Knuckles charged into battle and started slicing up the Shadowkhan, while Sonic pretty much pummeled them in no time flat. And to add insult to injury, the werehog roared so loud he managed to terrify the entire population in the area, causing those watching from the house to think he was truly the most fearsome.

"Still you attempt to outdo me?" Paco challenged, "We shall see once and for all who is truly the scariest. Shadowkhan!"

More Squid Shadowkhan appeared and started to surround Sonic, while Samurai Shadowkhan surrounded Knuckles and attacked the echidna. Jackie and El Toro went to assist, only for Tarakudo to throw them into a tree via mental powers.

"Jackie, how is it possible to defeat a floating head?" El Toro asked as Jackie got an idea.

At a house in the area, El Toro rang the bell as a woman answered.

"Uh, trick or treat?" the masked wrestler asked as the lady showed him a basket of candy.

"Gracias, but I am on a special diet." El Toro said in thanks, "Do you have onions?"

Meanwhile, the Squid Khan were starting to surround Sonic as the werehog tried to break free, while the Samurai Khan were keeping Knuckles occupied, as he was completely surrounded. Jackie had tried to go to Sonic's aid with Caliburn in hand, but Tarakudo had taken to using his mental powers on the archeologist. The Squid Khan had just managed to drag Sonic through the shadows, Paco having left with them. Jade had taken to personally battling Knuckles with her Jian sword, since Ikazuki's tribe of Shadowkhan wasn't enough to fight off the echidna.

"Mr. Chan, no mask?" Tarakudo spoke up as he saw the archeologist with only Caliburn in hand.

"A mask wouldn't cover his remedial swordsmanship," Caliburn commented, much to the surprise of Jackie.

"Caliburn, this is not the time to talk about my sword technique." Jackie said as the Lord of all Oni levitated a pumpkin and landed it onto Jackie's head to cover his face.

"Much better, Sir Jackie-O-Lantern, and now it's time to send you to the pumpkin patch," Tarakudo said as he prepared to blast him only to get a whiff of onions.

"I would prefer the onion field!" El Toro spoke up, as he tossed an onion at Tarakudo, hitting him dead on.

"Ah! My eyes! My eyes!" Tarakudo yelled as he disappeared from the area, just as Jackie fell on his butt as he managed to get the pumpkin off of his head.

"Where are Sonic, Paco, and Jade?" the masked wrestler asked Jackie.

"Probably at a place where Paco can prove he is scariest," Knuckles spoke up after having dealt with the remaining Samurai Khan while Jade had disappeared.

"Where would that be?" Tails asked as he managed to arrive on the scene with the tentacle and the mask removal potion in hand. Jackie didn't reply, he only dialed up Tohru's cell phone number.

"Uncle, Tohru, meet us the club we were at a few weeks ago," Jackie said into the phone, "Tails has the Japanese octopus tentacle needed for the mask removal potion."

"We will be there shortly," Tohru replied as he and Uncle were already looking for the twin-tailed fox.

"It is very fortunate that you handed the key ingredient to Tails earlier," Uncle said as the duo began making their way over to the club at once.

"Or it was just dumb luck that Tails happened to knock on the door at the time," Tohru replied, "Either way, he may be good at mixing potions, but he may not be able to get the potion without dropping it by accident."

"This is why Uncle took page out of fox's book and prepared base potion before we left," Uncle said as he revealed another base potion, "That way we would not have to go back to shop."

Meanwhile, outside the club, Paco, Jade, and the Shadowkhan who were still restraining Sonic appeared from the shadow of a tree and made their way to the entrance of the club, which by now had been prepared to feature a wrestling match on Jade's suggestion. Many of the guests were waiting outside as the Queen of Shadows and her entourage made their way inside and to the stage, which had the pole removed for tonight's match. Once Paco took center stage, he took a deep breath and roared as loud as he could, as he managed to scare the patrons into thinking that if this was real they'd be history.

"No contest, I am truly the scariest," Paco spoke as he won the applause of the audience members, then turning to Sonic he added, "Which means you no longer need to wear a mask."

"But, I'm not wearing a mask," the werehog answered, "I just blotched up one of Uncle's spells."

"I noticed," Jade commented, "And quite frankly, I'm not surprised, given your nature."

"I am the winner, and second place," Paco commented as his claws sharpened to where he could skin the hedgehog alive, "Loses face."

"Bring it on, you little runt," Sonic challenged as werehog and demon raced towards one another, and were about to clash, until El Toro suddenly appeared in the path of Paco. Tails, meanwhile, was running out of power, as he had to haul El Toro, Jackie and Knuckles here, even with the power of the Rooster, Rabbit and Ox Talismans to boost his strength, as the fox continued to work on the potion.

"No," El Toro declared as Jackie managed to get Sonic out of the way, "There will be no fighting here."

"And why not?" Paco asked, now clearly annoyed.

"Uh, because you know the first rule of Lucha Libre," El Toro reminded, hoping to avoid a fight, "No wrestling outside the ring."

"I would not want to break any rules," Paco said, and on cue, four of the Squid Shadowkhan each got to a corner of the stage and stretched their arms to form a wrestling ring.

"Now El Toro," Paco challenged as he was preparing for battle, "Prepare to surrender your title to El Paco Diablo."

"I will simply keep the little one pinned until Tails is done with the magic potion," El Toro explained to Jackie and Team Sonic.

"Don't let his size fool you El Toro," Jackie advised as he joined the others on the sidelines.

"Advising an ally not to be fooled by the enemy may be the best trait you have in battle Jackie," Caliburn praised. "I think that you may be a fine warrior."

"Thanks for the praise Caliburn," Jackie responded to the sword, "But now is not the time for that."

"Cabo Cannonball!" El Toro shouted as Paco jumped off the ropes and flew at him headfirst.

"Ouch, that has gotta hurt," Knuckles commented as he, Tails, and Sonic watched from next to Jackie.

"Tails, please tell me you've got the potion ready," Sonic asked.

"Where is Uncle, for that matter?" Jackie asked Team Sonic.

Meanwhile, Uncle and Tohru were racing to get to the club, and found themselves outside the entrance.

"Do you have an invitation to tonight's wrestling match?" The bouncer asked as he saw the pirate-dressed chi wizard and the bumblebee-dressed sumo apprentice.

"Would having an invite into the club count as a pass?" Uncle asked as he and Tohru handed the bouncer their invites.

"Looks like Jade gave you the VIP passes getting you in for any event being held here. Off you go," the bouncer confirmed as Uncle and Tohru went inside the club and found Tails working on the potion.

"Tails, do you have the tentacle of Japanese octopus?" Uncle asked the fox.

"Right here, Uncle," Tails responded, "And I've got a base potion all set, all I need to do now is activate it."

"We can assist with that," Tohru said, and the three of them began to get the mask removal potion ready.

Back with El Toro, he was getting his butt handed to him as Paco was slamming him with the knee dropper, the hammer down, and the twister techniques, leaving the masked wrestler quite worn out.

"I will pin Paco," El Toro said, despite being pretty tired, "After a brief siesta."

"That's it, I'm going in," Knuckles yelled as he prepared to rush in, only to be grabbed by one of the Squid Shadowkhan and lifted up into the air along with Jackie, while Sonic managed to stretch his arm out to tag El Toro's hand before he was grabbed.

"My turn and you know the rules of tagging," Sonic said as he stepped into the ring, "Once somebody tags a wrestler out, that person can step in."

"Then bring it on Sonic," Paco challenged as he tried to pummel the werehog, only to hit thin air.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," Sonic yelled as a Shadowkhan lifted El Toro into the air to keep him from interfering.

"Smash him Sonic!" Knuckles yelled from the air as he, Jackie, and El Toro were doing their best to try and free themselves.

"Knuckles," Jackie chided, "That is still Paco."

"Sorry," the echidna responded, "Got caught up in the moment."

Sonic and Paco were still trying to catch one another, as neither seemed to be getting any advantage over the other. Paco tried another hammer down attack, but Sonic countered with a shield using the energy from within, causing the Oni possessed warrior to slam face first into the shield, disorienting him. Sonic took this chance to grab Paco by the shoulders and slam him on his back.

"Hey Paco, if you know masked wrestling as much as El Toro has taught you, then I'm sure you remember the second rule of Lucha Libre," Sonic reminded Paco, "The winner removes the loser's mask."

"Speaking of mask removal, Uncle has a treat for you," Uncle spoke up as he, Tohru, and Tails were done with the mask removal potion and were holding it, preparing to toss it to Sonic.

"Sonic, Use the potion to remove the mask from Paco!" Tails shouted as he threw the vial to the werehog, just before the Shadowkhan lifted him, Uncle, and Tohru into the air.

Sonic dived for the potion and caught it, applying it to his hands before he charged back into battle. Paco did his best to avoid and evade the attacks of the werehog but he was dashing left and right around him. Seeing an opening, Sonic managed to grab onto Paco's face and pull the mask off of him, causing the Squid Shadowkhan to disappear and causing the heroes to fall to the ground.

"Well, it seems that once again I underestimated you Sonic," Jade commented, seeing that the fight was over, "But Hak Foo should be more than a match for Jackie and yourself."

"Bring it on," Sonic said as Jade left for the Enforcer's hideout via corridor of darkness, with the rest of the Dark Hand members following her, "We'll be waiting."

"El Toro, I think I have been a very bad little luchador," Paco said, after having recovered his senses.

"Paco, you may be small of stature," El Toro complimented his protégé, "But your inner strength knows no bounds."

"El Toro is right about that young wrestler," Caliburn added, "Strength is not determined by one's size but rather by the size of one's strength."

"Thanks for the wisdom Caliburn," Sonic said as the clock struck midnight and he returned to hedgehog form.

"Nice to see that you're back to your old self Sonic," Tails commented, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I could eat chili dogs for weeks," Sonic replied as everyone had a laugh about that, knowing that with six masks found things were starting to progress well for the heroes. But somehow everyone knew that the real battle would only begin should Hak Foo get an Oni mask on his face.

* * *

So life for the heroes is going smoother with 6 masks in section 13 or at least Sonic would think so but when Hak Foo gets to prove himself with the powers of an Oni General at last. He and the heroes learn first hand that every tribe of shadowkhan is deadly. With Jackie Chan indisposed by the next tribe of Shadowkhan and nobody able to protect the city, Uncle and Team Sonic have no choice but to call in a team of ghost hunters to deal with the new threat. Even with the experienced professionals on their side can they stop Tarakudo and Jade's latest plan to swarm all of San Fransisco? read and find out.


	7. The Shadowbusters

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Sonic and the Black Knight, or special guests you're about to see. Please read and review, Thank you that is all.

Author's note: There may or may not be any Garfield the Cat jokes. One more thing, if I do indeed push the rating, please tell me at once in the reviews.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**The Shadow Busters**

Jackie, Uncle, Caliburn and Team Sonic were riding on a swamp boat to the location of the next Oni mask.

"If the Hana Fuda cards are correct, then the next Oni mask…" Jackie said.

"Has got to be in that shack," Sonic pointed out as he interrupted the archeologist.

"Where is card indicating mask removal ingredient?" Uncle asked.

"Right here," Knuckles said, holding up the card, only to lose his grip on it as it flew towards the propeller blade, where it somehow managed to land on the water unharmed.

"Saved from the jaws of defeat," Knuckles said, only for an alligator to eat the card before anyone could get to it, soaking everyone onboard in the process.

"Knuckles, it appears that you have spoken too soon," Caliburn berated. "How do you expect us to find the ingredient now?"

"Well guys, I've got some good news and some bad news," Tails explained, "The good news is that I have the mask removal ingredient on my computer."

"So what's the bad news?" Sonic asked, hoping that the bad news wasn't too serious.

"The bad news is that the splash caused the laptop to fritz," Tails explained as he quickly started making some repairs, "It will take at least six hours to dry and another fourteen hours for me to start making repairs. The good news is that the files will back themselves up, but it will take a lot longer for the data transfer to be complete."

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked the heroes.

"No potion, no problem," Sonic replied as they walked down the dock after parking the swamp boat, "We just make mega sure that nobody wears the mask this time."

As the heroes walked in, Uncle gasped as he saw the interior of the shack.

"Dark magic is at work here," Uncle exclaimed, "We must find mask before it is worn."

"Wait, this isn't dark magic," Sonic said as he recognized the place, "I've been watching the television lately and this is Miss Kimber's Psychic Shack."

"Miss whose psychic what?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Miss Kimber," the hedgehog hero spoke again, "From the Psychic Hotline, duh."

"Pah, nobody can see future because all psychics are…" Uncle said, before being interrupted by a voice from the back room.

"Phonies," said a woman in a red and purple dress as she emerged from the back room, "I knew you were going to say that."

She held out five dolls, each of which depicted one of the heroes in good detail.

"She's good," Sonic said, already impressed.

"She is true to her word," Caliburn spoke up as he felt the magic from Miss Kimber, "She is a real psychic."

"How did you know that?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Fortune teller lady saw us approach," Uncle commented, "But she is very skilled doll maker."

"I sense you are having problems within the family," Kimber continued as she observed the group, "One of your own has been turned to the dark side and is now acting in a manner causing you to fear for their safety."

"How did you know that?" Jackie asked, as the heroes hadn't told anybody else of Jade becoming the top exotic dancer in the club (though they didn't know of her other behaviors yet).

"Sounds like somebody's not too quick on the uptake, huh?" Tails spoke up.

"You are here for the mask," the psychic continued as she moved over to the mask.

"Then I guess you know we will be taking it," Jackie said as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the mask.

"Uh, uh, the stars don't say you take it sugar," the psychic replied as she produced a doll of Hak Foo, "He does."

"Hak Foo?" the heroes all asked in question.

"Stars do not talk," Uncle said, only to hear a door open.

"So that is the mask," Hak Foo began as he entered the shack, "Destined for my face!"

"Jackie, take mask!" Uncle shouted as the archeologist took the mask and ran for it.

"I knew he was going to say that too," Miss Kimber spoke up.

Jackie found himself leaping over Hak foo and onto the back of an alligator. The archeologist leapt from gator to gator as he made his way to the boat and jumped in, while Hak Foo leapt into his own boat and raced after him. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles flew after him, with the fox flying as the hedgehog grabbed onto the fox's legs and the echidna holding on to the hedgehog.

"And just what do you think you're wiping up sugar?" Miss Kimber asked as Uncle was drying out Tails' laptop computer with a towel.

"If you can truly see future," the chi wizard responded, "You would know that Uncle is drying out magic waffle iron to find information on mask removal spell. But the process will take long time which is why Uncle is trying to accelerate the process."

"Wait I just had a vision," the psychic said, "The stars say you can have the information you seek for only 9.99 a minute."

"You are phony and money grubber!" Uncle shouted as he pointed as the psychic.

Back with Jackie and Team Sonic, the archeologist was trying to avoid and evade Hak foo when the Black Tiger leapt from his own boat onto Jackie's and began fighting him for the mask. Team Sonic landed on the speeding boat as Knuckles began steering while Sonic and Tails took flight once again. Jackie and Hak Foo were doing their best to try and grab the mask from each other, but it wasn't easy since they were on a speeding boat. A sharp turn made by Knuckles caused everyone to grab hold of something while the mask fell to the boat's floor. Once the boat settled, the battle continued, with Hak Foo delivering a painful kick to Jackie, causing him to land on the horn of the mask with his posterior. While he yelled in pain, Hak Foo took the opportunity to hold his head near the propeller.

"Uh, not too much off the top please?" Jackie asked as his head was close to the fan.

"Let him go right now," Knuckles snarled as he jumped on Hak Foo's back.

"Uh, Knuckles," Jackie asked nervously, "Who is steering?"

"Uh oh," Knuckles and Hak foo spoke in unison.

"And here is prediction for you," Uncle said to the psychic back at the shack, "I see piece of Uncle in your future!"

"Whenever you're done, hon," Miss Kimber advised the chi wizard, "You're gonna want to move a tad to the left."

Uncle thought she was kidding, but then he heard the sounds of a boat coming towards the shack, so he moved to the left just as the boat plowed through the shack. Uncle stared at the thought of being hit had he not moved to the left.

Back with Hak Foo, Jackie, and Team Sonic, the boat they were on was veering out of control as it raced up a patch of grass and right into a muddy clearing. Jackie and the others were safe, Tails flying behind while still carrying Sonic, but Hak Foo and the mask fell into the mud pile.

"Nice mudslide," Sonic commented, "I'd give that a 7.8 for performance, but an 8.1 for originality."

"Sonic this is no time to joke," Caliburn scolded.

"Caliburn's got a point," Tails spoke up, "We had better find the mask quickly."

The heroes were doing just that just as Hak Foo emerged from a mud pile. He wiped the mud off of his face, revealing that he had finally got to wear the mask of an Oni General.

"At last," the Black Tiger said as he turned to face the heroes.

"Well we found the mask," Sonic said nervously as he and the rest of the group turned to see Jade appear in her battle kimono from a shadow.

"Now Chan and company," Hak Foo spoke as his voice began to merge with that of the Oni in the mask, "Prepare to face the fiercest tribe of Shadowkhan yet – mine!"

"Show them what they're made of Hak Foo," Jade instructed as she began to summon six Shadowkhan from each of the six previous tribes, "I'm sure you need no guidance after witnessing this six times already."

"Indeed. Demon summons ninja army!" Hak Foo yelled as he closed his eyes and raised his arms to the sky.

Jackie and Team Sonic gasped as Hak Foo's Shadowkhan emerged from the mud pile… only they weren't as big as the others. Hak Foo was surprised to see that this tribe of Shadowkhan was so small.

"But they, they are, they are so..." the Black Tiger stuttered as he couldn't find the right words, only to be interrupted by Sonic.

"They are so cute and cuddly," Sonic spoke up, "In the words of Amy Rose, of course."

"Sonic, it has been said that big things come in small packages," Caliburn said as the group prepared for battle, "I have a terrible feeling that this saying may apply to this tribe of Shadowkhan."

"Let's deal with the other tribes of Shadowkhan first," Knuckles suggested as Hak Foo charged in for an attack.

"Demon compensates for inferior ninja army!" Hak Foo shouted as he grabbed Jackie and threw him into a lake where alligators swarmed to try and eat the archeologist.

"Hak Foo, perhaps you should take your Shadowkhan tribe and train them or something," Jade advised him, "I'll figure out what Ikazuki meant about this tribe and head back to the club."

"I will do as you ask, Mistress Jade," Hak Foo said as he looked at his tiny tribe, "Perhaps Master Tarakudo might have some explanations as to why this tribe is so pathetic."

Hak Foo left with his Shadowkhan following him, all except one, who for reasons unknown to anybody stayed put. Sonic and Knuckles were dealing with the Shadowkhan while Tails was fishing Jackie out of the water with the combined might of the Ox and Rooster Talismans. The poor fox was doing his best to fly as high as he could, which wasn't easy with a pack of gators snapping at him and a soaking wet archeologist holding on to his legs. Meanwhile, Uncle arrived on a wooden boat that he was rowing.

"Jackie, are you trying to find card with the mask removal ingredient?" the chi wizard asked as he was watching the scene unfold before him.

"No, I'm hanging on for dear life on Tails' legs as I'm trying not to become alligator bait!" Jackie yelled back.

"Then you must learn to multitask," Uncle said as Sonic and Knuckles had just returned after driving Jade off and defeating most of the Shadowkhan.

"How do you expect him to multitask with alligators trying to eat him?" Knuckles asked, "That sounds like a pretty tall order and besides, the card with the mask removal ingredient has probably digested by now."

"Way to go knucklehead," Sonic remarked, "If you hadn't lost the card with mask removal ingredient we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're saying this is my fault, Sonic? !" the echidna yelled as he held Galatine threateningly, while the hedgehog prepared to fight back with Caliburn, only for Jackie to once again act as peacemaker.

"Sonic, Knuckles this is no time to be fighting," the archeologist said as he once again had to keep the two rivals from fighting each other, "We have a mask to remove from Hak Foo."

"Jackie is right. We must get back to shop and research mask removal…" Uncle began only to notice one of the tiny Shadowkhan present. Noticing the presence of the little Shadowkhan, he added, "Teeny tiny Shadowkhan."

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds, Tohru was just getting ready to eat some cookies and milk, wearing green and yellow polka dot pajamas which Tails had custom fitted to fit the sumo better. The sumo had already set his snack on the table and was about to eat when he heard Tails speak up.

"Tohru," the fox called, as the group entered the shop, "We're back and we need your help with research."

"I hope you do not mind if we roll out the futons," Jackie said as he was carrying Sonic and Knuckles on his shoulders.

"Good night," Sonic said tiredly as the echidna was already fast asleep.

"This is monumental. This is the first time we have captured," Uncle spoke as he removed the cloth covering the glass jar, which revealed the tiny Shadowkhan within, "A Shadowkhan."

"It is…" Tohru stated with excitement, "So cute."

"Do not be deceived by its appearance," Uncle advised, "I will get Japanese reference book so you and Tails may begin research."

"Uncle's right Tohru," Tails said as Uncle went to the back room to get the book, "Studying this Shadowkhan might tell us what we're dealing with."

Tails and Tohru went to start studying the Shadowkhan but the fox noticed it was getting restless.

"Maybe we should feed him," Tails suggested as he got a cookie and placed it in the jar holding the little Shadowkhan. The Shadowkhan took a bite from the cookie only to give a look of disgust.

"Strange, maybe it doesn't like cookies," the fox commented as Tohru placed another cookie in the jar. This time the Shadowkhan started to eat.

"Perhaps you just have to have the right touch," Tohru said as he took his hand back only to see his shadow had holes in it. Out of shock, the sumo yelled, "Tails, what happened to my shadow?"

"I don't know, but I think Uncle might know what's going on," Tails said as he ran to get the wizard. Tohru had gotten to his feet and turned around, not realizing that his shadow was in range of the Shadowkhan.

Noticing the opening, the little Shadowkhan started sucking on the shadow until it disappeared into its stomach as it grew. Tails had seen everything that had happened as he urgently knocked on the door leading to Uncle's library; but what he didn't know what that Jade had sent a Squid Shadowkhan to grab Jackie and take him to Hak Foo's flat to show the Black Tiger what his Shadowkhan could do. Sonic and Knuckles were worn out from the day's events so they slept through that scene pretty quickly.

Uncle was in his study getting the Japanese reference book just as Tails rushed in with a worried look on his face.

"There you are Tails," Uncle spoke up as he finally got the book and a blowfish, "Here's the Japanese reference book. By the way, where is Tohru?"

"That's what I've come to tell you about," Tails spoke quickly, "Remember the Shadowkhan you've captured? It ate Tohru's shadow, but it rejected my shadow."

On cue, a thud was heard as Uncle rushed out of the door with Tails following behind, blowfish at the ready. The fox had already dialed up a number and sent the Tornado to pick up some back up by remote with a message. By the time the duo reached the jar where the tiny Shadowkhan was, the little Shadowkhan wasn't so little anymore. The Shadowkhan had grown to the point where it broke the jar and was now revealed to have four legs and razor sharp teeth. Uncle instantly aimed the blowfish at the Shadowkhan, but was disarmed by it before he could fire. Sonic and Knuckles had rushed in from upstairs with Caliburn and Galatine in hand as they saw Uncle struggling to keep the Shadowkhan from attacking him.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles," Uncle yelled while keeping the Shadowkhan busy, "One of you fire blowfish!"

Knuckles went to get the blowfish and picked it up, aiming it at the Shadowkhan… only to realize that nothing happened.

"Uncle is waiting!" Uncle yelled again as the echidna tried to fire the blowfish, only for Sonic to jump in and fire the fish.

"I got it," the hedgehog hero said as he fired the fish at the fleeing Shadowkhan as it jumped through a shadow and disappeared.

"Fish and chips anyone?" Sonic asked as he blew the smoke off the fish.

"Tohru," Uncle said softly just as the sound of Tails' plane landing was heard.

"Looks like the backup I asked for has arrived," Tails said as he went to the door.

"Back up?" Uncle asked the fox suspiciously, "What back up?"

"Well, since we're dealing with a tribe that can swarm entire areas in a matter of minutes, I thought we might need some help with this tribe of Shadowkhan," Tails explained as he was leading four people into the shop.

Uncle, Sonic, Knuckles, and Caliburn stared at the newcomers with interest. They looked to be around their mid-twenties, wore black boots and each had on a different color jumpsuit, and were carrying a pack that had some sort of blaster or laser device attached to it.

"What is the meaning of having strangers in Uncle's shop?" Uncle yelled, causing the group to cover their ears.

"Uncle was it? We're the Ghostbusters," The man in the light blue jumpsuit spoke up, he had blonde hair and was wearing glasses, "I'm Egon Spengler and we were told that you were having some problems with what Tails refers to as Shadowkhan."

"How do you know of Shadowkhan?" Uncle asked the man known as Egon.

"The fox was kind enough to tell us what was going on," Said the brown haired man in the brown jumpsuit, "Ordinarily I wouldn't have believed that a fox could speak, but given our line of work nothing is impossible. By the way I'm Peter Venkman. You've met Egon Spengler and these are Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore."

"We're honored to meet you Mr. Uncle Chan," the black man in the dark blue jumpsuit known as Winston Zeddemore spoke up, "Tails has already sent for us via his Tornado Plane. Nice piece of technology for a young fox."

"It's very nice, but we're here about the situation involving the Shadowkhan," the guy in the gray jumpsuit, Ray Stantz, spoke up as he knew the seriousness of the situation, "If Tails had to invite us all the way from New York then the situation must be serious."

"Very well then, please follow me into the back room," Uncle directed as everyone went into Uncle's library, while Tails used the levitation Talisman to put Tohru in a folding bed. The Ghostbusters themselves had taken seats along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Caliburn, as Uncle began to explain the situation.

"Tohru is in very deep sleep," the chi wizard began as he put his hand in front of a lamp, projecting his shadow onto a wall, "Shadows contain our Yin, one half of our chi."

"So what do shadows have to do with this tribe of Shadowkhan?" Peter asked, causing Uncle to hit him in the head with his patented Uncle Smack, "Ow! What was that for? What did I say?"

"Perhaps we better let Uncle explain the whole story," Winston advised, not wanting to get Uncle mad at the Ghostbusters.

"Mr. Zeddemore makes very good point. As I was saying, our shadows have half of our chi, clearly this Shadowkhan tribe grows stronger by feeding upon human shadows," Uncle continued as he placed Tohru's hand in front of the lamp which caused gasps to emerge from everyone as they saw that Tohru's shadow wasn't there, "Without this part of our life force we are doomed to a state of limbo."

"So how did Tails survive the effects of this Shadowkhan tribe?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, he said that this Shadowkhan tribe only feed on _human_ shadows," Egon theorized, "Creatures like Sonic, Tails, and yourself are animals, and as such are not affected by these Shadowkhan."

"That makes sense, but now for the twenty million dollar question," Peter asked, "How do we get Tohru's shadow back?"

"We must end Hak Foo's control over his Shadowkhan," Caliburn explained. The Ghostbusters were about to question the presence of a talking sword, but then thought better of it, "But this may be harder to do than the previous times."

"Caliburn is right. We cannot remove the mask from him without a mask removal potion," Uncle added, "Which we cannot create without the key ingredient. And without Tohru to translate Japanese, or Tails' magic waffle iron, learning spell ingredient will be difficult."

"Until you learn the spell ingredient, that shadow eater is still on the loose," Ray spoke up, "Who knows what it could do while we're here."

"Not to mention that Jade's probably told Hak Foo the secret of this Shadowkhan tribe by now," Sonic added, leading to questions from the Ghostbusters.

"Forgive me for asking this, but who is Jade and what does she have to do with any of this?" Egon asked.

"Jade is Jackie's tomboy niece who's been corrupted by Tarakudo and now she's become the Queen of the Shadowkhan," Sonic said casually.

"I think you'd best tell us what has happened so far," Winston advised, "We'll need all the information we can get."

So for the next hour and a half, Uncle, Caliburn, and Team Sonic explained everything that had happened from the fateful encounter on the runway to the transformation in Section 13 and the events surrounding the previous Oni masks. Needless to say the Ghostbusters were quite shocked and surprised at how Jade could have so much power at her age and know what to do with it.

"Sounds to me like Jade's become an evil drop dead beauty queen," Peter remarked, "Looks like she's been quite busy as of late at the dance club. OW!"

"This is not time for joking!" Uncle yelled after smacking Peter in the head, "We must come up with a plan to defeat this tribe of Shadowkhan!"

"By the way everyone," Tails advised, "If we're going to keep the shadow eaters from eating a shadow, the best way to do so is not to cast one."

Meanwhile, over in Hak Foo's flat, the Black Tiger was in the middle of training his Shadowkhan how to fight.

"Now exhale and attack!" Hak Foo shouted as he raised his left arm, signaling the group of tiny Shadowkhan to charge into the dummy of Jackie.

"Fight like warriors!" Hak Foo added as they leapt towards the dummy, only to fail miserably. Seeing this he knelt down and yelled, "Eye of the tiger! Eye of the tiger!"

Tarakudo, making his appearance from a mirror, saw the events that were unfolding and simply said, "How charming."

"Show Master Tarakudo your war faces!" Hak Foo spoke to his Shadowkhan, who looked at one another then displayed their best war faces at the King of all Shadowkhan.

"If I had a spine, it would be tingling," Tarakudo said in a deadpan, causing Hak Foo to growl. Jade entered the room dressed in only a bathrobe, and was using her new mental powers to levitate Jackie, who was also being restrained by two Squid Shadowkhan.

"Sounds like somebody's in a rough mood," Jade said as she observed the scene before her.

"Mistress Jade," Hak Foo said, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon after your day job."

"Well, the manager let me have the rest of the night off after the performance I put on," the Dark Queen said, "I'm sure you can figure out what it was by the bathrobe."

"Jade, how can you do something like this?" Jackie pleaded as he tried to get through to his niece, "Don't you even care about what people think of you?"

"At this point Jackie, all I've got to say is that I've got it, so why not flaunt it?" Jade fired back. "Besides, I wanted to try performing as a nude dancer for once and I loved every single minute of my performance."

"Jade, put some clothes on right now!" Jackie ordered while still struggling to get free, "This is not a game! You are going to have the reputation of a tramp at this rate!"

"Not happening this time Jackie. I like making my own decisions for once, and I'm not giving it up," Jade responded, and then turning to Hak Foo she added, "Looks like you're still having problems with your Shadowkhan."

"Indeed I am, Mistress Jade," Hak Foo replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face after hearing how Jade performed as a nude dancer at the club earlier, "These Shadowkhan are pathetic. I do not know what Tarakudo sees in them."

"Hak Foo, all Shadowkhan are deadly," Tarakudo explained as he moved closer to the mercenary, "You just need to be aware of their strengths."

"You call these strong?" Hak Foo pointed at his Shadowkhan.

"I see a demonstration is in order," the Lord of all Oni noted as Jade moved Jackie over to the Mini Khan.

"Indeed. Fellas, show Hak Foo what it is that you can do," Jade commanded and on cue a Shadowkhan moved towards Jackie's shadow and began to eat it. Once the shadow was devoured, the archeologist/martial artist fell into a state of limbo, leaving Hak Foo impressed at the power of this tribe. Noticing his expression, the queen asked, "Now do you see what Ikazuki meant when he said this tribe of Shadowkhan had the potential to rival his own?"

"She has a point Hak Foo," Tarakudo explained, "Growing boys need their nutrients."

"And an entire city of shadows awaits my army," the Black Tiger said with a smirk as his Shadowkhan left through the opening in his window and down to the city below.

"Ninja suction unit?" Uncle asked Team Sonic and the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters were equipped with vacuums to suck up the tiny Shadowkhan, while Team Sonic was acting as their protection.

"Check," Peter replied after testing the vacuum for any problems.

"Chi powered night vision goggles?" the chi wizard went on.

"Check," Ray answered as he placed the goggles on his head and over his eyes.

"PKE meter with dark chi detection upgrade compliments of Tails and Uncle?"

"Check," Egon replied, holding the upgraded PKE meter.

"Status of ninja containment unit in Ecto-1?"

"Check," Winston said, after placing a larger bag for the tiny Shadowkhan in the back of said hearse.

"Galatine with fire blade form ready?"

"Check," Knuckles said, as said sword was covered in flames.

"Caliburn's shielding power?"

"Check," Sonic and Caliburn said as they projected a shield around the group and their shadows with the power of the sacred sword.

"And in case backup is needed?" Uncle asked, holding a blowfish.

"Check," Tails spoke up as the fox took the fish while Uncle produced an incomplete mask removal potion.

"Base potion, in the event Uncle discovers missing ingredient for removal spell," Uncle spoke as he sighed, "Uncle will remain here armed with Japanese-to-Chinese dictionary and Tails' magic waffle iron drying."

"Let's bring Tohru back from Dreamland," Peter said.

The heroes were driving in Ecto-1, with Winston at the wheel while Egon was scanning for the shadow eaters with help from Tails. Peter and Ray were speaking with Sonic and Knuckles. Suddenly, the PKE meter started to activate.

"Guys, I think we found Tohru's shadow eater," Egon spoke up as Winston stopped the car.

"More like a new batch of shadow eaters," Peter commented as they saw a swarm of shadow eaters appear and headed towards a man who was standing in a streetlight that was casting his shadow. The Shadowkhan stopped before making their move.

"Run for it!" Egon yelled as the man noticed the Shadowkhan and ran as they all swarmed on the spot where his shadow was. Egon then noticed the PKE meter going off again.

"Guys, don't look now but there's another swarm of Shadowkhan behind you," Tails warned as several Ninja Khan appeared and began to attack, only to fall to the powers of Galatine and Caliburn.

"Thanks for the warning," Egon said, "And thanks for saving us back there."

"Thank us after we save Tohru and Jackie," Knuckles replied as he returned to the group while they sucked up the shadow eaters.

"This is only the first batch," Winston spoke up, "I'm sure that more of them will follow."

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds uncle was reading Japanese to Chinese dictionary while reading the Japanese reference book.

"Substitute mask removal ingredient is often shoelace of giraffe," Uncle wrote down as he was speaking. After reading his writing he tore the paper in half as he yelled, "Aiyaa, giraffes do not wear shoes!"

A tiny Shadowkhan was emerging from an alley only to be stepped on by Peter.

"Peter Venkman," Peter said, "Shadowkhan Buster."

On cue more of the tiny Shadowkhan raced towards the Ghostbusters but Sonic, Tails and Knuckles emerged to protect the shadows of the Ghostbusters, only to find themselves in the path of the Samurai Khan. Knuckles and Sonic took to slicing them down with Galatine and Caliburn respectively, while Tails flew back to deal with the Bat Shadowkhan that emerged to attack the Ghostbusters.

"Guys, any suggestions?" Ray asked as the group was in a lit alley.

"I have an idea," Peter spoke up, and he used his vacuum to disable the light in the alley, leaving no shadow for them to cast, which allowed the Ghostbusters to suck up all the Shadowkhan except for one that managed to evade the group. Egon tried to suck up the ninja only to see a red button flash on his vacuum.

"Guys my bag is full," Egon said as the teeny Shadowkhan escaped, "I'm going back to Ecto-1 to empty the bag in the containment unit."

"Go ahead Egon," Peter replied, "We've got everything under control over here."

"If I'm right, this Shadowkhan should lead us to the one that ate Tohru's shadow," Knuckles said as he followed the little Shadowkhan, only to run into a much larger Shadowkhan that was on four legs. The rest of the group followed as they saw the large Shadowkhan.

"Well Knuckles," Sonic commented to the echidna, "You found our culprit."

"And he has been snacking between meals," Hak Foo said as the heroes noticed he was standing on the ledge of a building.

"Enough talk Hak Foo," Knuckles demanded, "Where's Jackie?"

"Chan is, how you say, indisposed," Hak Foo replied as he revealed Jackie in a state of limbo right before them, "His shadow was the rarest of all delicacies for my Shadowkhan."

On cue, another of Hak Foo's Shadowkhan emerged from the shadows – and it was the same size as the one that ate Tohru's shadow. Team Sonic and the Ghostbusters were shocked at this turn of events.

"And that's not all they've been eating," said a voice, which turned out to be from a girl of about fifteen years of age who was emerging from a corridor of darkness.

The girl was wearing sandals custom fitted to her feet and a bathrobe that left most of her arms and legs uncovered and helped to show off some of her chest. The girl's nails were razor sharp and her eyes were a mix of honey brown with a red outline around them, while her bathrobe showed off her well-developed hourglass figure, causing the Ghostbusters to nearly drool at the sight of her.

"Sonic who's the gorgeous babe?" Peter asked, clearly infatuated by Jade's beauty, "I wonder if she's single?"

"Mr. Venkman, focus!" Caliburn practically shouted at the Ghostbusters, "This is Jade Chan. She's the sorry excuse of a proper young lady that Uncle told you about."

"You're saying that she's the evil drop dead beauty queen standing before us Caliburn?" Winston asked.

"Drop dead beauty queen in this case is only the tip of the iceberg, Winston," Egon commented as he managed to snap out of his stupor.

"Enough talk, let's get them," Ray spoke up and tried to suck up the Shadowkhan, only to realize a problem, "Guys this one's too big."

"Ray, you, Tails, and Winston go after Jade and the little Shadowkhan," Egon spoke up, "Sonic, Knuckles, Peter and I will deal with these Shadowkhan."

"You've got it Egon," Ray replied as he and his group went after the tiny Shadowkhan.

"And remember to stay out of the light," Peter reminded the group.

"Guys, that may be a problem," Tails spoke up as the sun started rising and stretching the shadows of Winston and Ray right underneath the Shadowkhan, who turned to start feeding.

"Good morning Ghostbusters and good night. Hak Foo, deal with the Ghostbusters, I'm getting breakfast," Jade said as she left with some of the tiny Shadowkhan.

"As Mistress Jade said, good night," Hak Foo added, as he lifted his arm and yelled while pointing to Winston and Ray's shadows, "Bear feeds on honey!"

Winston and Ray instantly left to catch the rest of the tiny Shadowkhan, while Sonic, Caliburn, Peter, and Egon were keeping the rest of the Shadowkhan busy… well, Sonic was anyway, considering their vacuums were no good to them as the Shadowkhan before them were too big. But they still provided a good defense against the razor sharp teeth.

"Isn't this the part where Uncle's supposed to have that mask removal potion ready?" Knuckles yelled as he was struggling to keep the two shadow eaters at bay with Galatine.

"Hopefully Knuckles yes!" Sonic yelled back then speaking to himself and Caliburn he added, "Where is Uncle with that mask removal spell?"

Back at Uncle's shop things, weren't going well for Uncle. He had found Jackie's body dumped in front of the door, and the archeologist was on another bed next to Tohru, as he too had lost his shadow.

"Japanese translation is not going well, Jackie and Tohru," the chi wizard said, more to himself than the unconscious ones, "Unless ingredient we seek is lobster wearing corduroy pants or big horn sheep wearing timberland boots. Aiyaa."

As Uncle fell forward onto the table, his hand flipped on the remote, turning on the television, where as fate would have it Miss Kimber's show was playing.

"You," Uncle gasped at the sight of the psychic on the television.

"Looks like you're in need of some good fortune, sugar," Miss Kimber spoke from the TV set.

"Who says Uncle needs fortune?" Uncle retorted.

"Phone me now, and we can fix whatever is ailing you together," Kimber responded.

"If Uncle wanted quack," the chi wizard commented, "He would phone take out for Peking duck."

"Only I have the answers you seek," Miss Kimber spoke mystically.

Sonic and Knuckles were having problems of their own, as they were doing their best to keep the two large shadow eaters from eating Egon and Peter's shadows. Said members of the Ghostbusters had gotten back from racing to Ecto-1 to empty their bags and place them into the large containment unit and return with their proton beams. The duo fired their proton beams – while being careful not to cross the streams of energy so as to avoid a disaster – but the beams were doing a good job of holding back the shadow eaters.

"Good thing we brought along our particle beams just in case something like this should happen," Egon said as they were doing their best to keep the shadow eaters from eating their shadows, but were having a very hard time.

"Imagine it Team Sonic and Ghostbusters," Hak Foo called as he was observing the scene from above, "An army of these creatures obeying my every command!"

Meanwhile, Winston, Tails, and Ray were looking for the tiny Shadowkhan.

"Come on tiny," Ray spoke up, "Don't you want to party with your pals?"

The mini Shadowkhan managed to trip both Ray and Winston, but Tails had managed to catch them by the legs before they fell. However, it gave the mini Shadowkhan the opening it was waiting for and it began to suck up both Winston and Ray's shadows, leaving them in a helpless state of limbo as it grew larger.

"Great, now the tiny Shadowkhan isn't so tiny anymore," the fox said to himself as he somehow managed to get Ray and Winston back to Ecto-1.

"And there's more where that came from," Jade said as she formed from the shadows still clad in the bathrobe, "This time, Tails, you're finished."

"I don't think so!" Tails yelled back as he blasted the Squid Shadowkhan Jade summoned via blowfish that he had gotten from Uncle, while some of the mini Shadowkhan headed for another part of town.

Uncle was staring at the telephone, about to do ask for help finding the mask removal ingredient. He could've continued trying to find it on his own, but he realized that given the situation he had no other choice.

"For you," Uncle sighed, as he turned to see his apprentice and his nephew still in limbo, "My nephew and my apprentice."

In Miss Kimber's Psychic Shack, the phone started ringing as said psychic picked up.

"Welcome to Miss Kimber's Psychic Hotline," Miss Kimber introduced to her caller, "Where I reveal what the stars tell."

"Uncle needs help finding mask removal ingredient and for you to never speak of this to anyone!" Uncle said quickly as the psychic was startled by the yell.

Meanwhile six of Hak Foo's Shadowkhan ended up in the subway as the early morning trains began to appear at the platforms and people started to get off. The Shadowkhan were ready to start enjoying their early morning breakfast.

"Yes, yes I see," Uncle said as he was still conversing with Miss Kimber.

"And it's high time you pursue your true passion," Miss Kimber advised.

"Oil painting?" the chi wizard asked.

"That's right," the Psychic replied, "Because the stars say, Uncle must take time out for Uncle."

"It is like you have window into Uncle's soul," Uncle said, amazed at how the psychic was reading him.

Meanwhile, Tails was now fending off dark magical blasts from Jade and the Bat Shadowkhan she had just summoned up, the fight having gone to the skies. The battle was about to continue, when they both saw a group of giant Shadowkhan emerge from the entrance of the subway.

"Oh boy," Tails thought as he flew back to the heroes with Jade and the Shadowkhan hot on his tail.

"Jackie Chan may have survived a gator, but can either of you survive a land shark?" Hak Foo asked as Egon and Peter were running from the Shadowkhan that was pursuing them via shadow.

"I've heard of swift sharks before," Peter commented as he and Egon kept running as fast as they could, "But this is ridiculous."

"For once Peter, I think you're making sense," Egon said to his colleague as they kept running and managed to hide their shadows in that of a phone booth while Sonic and Knuckles arrived to fight the Shadowkhan off.

"Enough with the shadow puppets," Hak Foo said as he leapt onto the booth and grabbed Peter and Egon in one hand for each of the two shadow eaters to snack on, "It's chow time."

Sonic and Knuckles prepared to fend them off only for everyone to hear giant footsteps in the area and feel the earth rumble before them. Looking up, they saw Tails flying towards them, being chased by Jade and several Bat Khan along with the shadow eaters. Sonic and Knuckles took this as their cue to stun Hak Foo enough to free Egon and Peter as they ran towards the aviation/technical genius.

"Guys, I think tiny and his pals had a big breakfast!" Tails explained as the large shadow eaters emerged in the area.

"Now those are what I call warriors," Hak Foo said, impressed at the sight of how big they were, "Ikazuki was right about this tribe being as powerful as his."

"That he was, Hak Foo," Jade spoke up as she landed next to the Black Tiger, "It would seem that you've learned that first appearances are deceiving."

The large Shadowkhan roared at the heroes just as Egon's phone rang.

"Hello, Egon Spengler here," Egon said, "How may I help you?"

"Dr. Spengler, if psychic speaks truth there is good chance that Uncle will be taking unexpected trip," Uncle said over the phone, "Oh, and by the way, Tails' magic waffle iron has dried and confirmed that the psychic was telling the truth. The mask removal ingredient is fish."

"Egon let me borrow this," Peter said as Egon handed him the phone, "We're about to be swallowed by a whale the size of a mountain! Where the hell are we supposed to find a fish at a time like this?"

"Hello?" Sonic spoke up, holding the blowfish that Tails had brought with him as he poured the base potion on it, "Hit it Uncle!"

"Nukeru He Men Jaaku!" Uncle chanted over the phone as the potion began to glow green and fired upon Peter's hands, causing them to glow green.

"Okay, so what's with the glowing hands?" Peter asked only to be whacked in the head via chi spell by Uncle.

"You want to defeat Hak Foo, yes?" Uncle said, "Then remove mask from Hak Foo's face now!"

Peter passed the phone back to Egon and jumped forward to grab the horn on Hak Foo's mask. Jade sent in the Shadowkhan to try and remove Peter from the Black Tiger, but Egon and Team Sonic kept them at bay using the powers of the proton pack, Caliburn, Galatine, and the blowfish. After much pulling on Peter's part, he managed to get the mask off of Hak Foo and throw him into the air, where Queen Jade caught him. Once the mask was removed, the shadow eaters started breaking up and the shadows they had eaten returned to their rightful places. The rest of the Shadowkhan were poised to attack the heroes as Winston and Ray joined the heroes with their proton packs, but the Queen's next actions surprised everyone.

"Well, looks like I'll have to chalk this one up to Team Sonic," Jade spoke up, "I never expected the Ghostbusters to interfere with my plans, but you won't be so lucky next time."

"Once again your plans have failed," Caliburn shouted up to the Shadowkhan Queen, "Surrender while you still can and I will show mercy."

"And ruin the fun of the adventure? Get real, Caliburn," Jade replied as she had two of the Bat Shadowkhan fly Hak Foo to a spa for a relaxing day after all that hard work, "You forget that Hak Foo was the most competent wielder of a Shadowkhan tribe and he was able to give you a hard time."

"You forget that we're tougher than we appear," Sonic shot back, "Next time, we'll get the mask before it ends up on somebody's face."

"So you think Sonic," Jade said as she flew to the club, "So you think."

Back at Uncle's shop, after Tohru and Jackie had regained their shadows, the Ghostbusters were speaking with Team Sonic and the Chan family, as Tails was getting ready to fly them back to New York.

"Ghostbusters, I would like to say thanks for all of your help today in stopping Hak Foo's Shadowkhan from devouring the shadows of all of San Francisco while I was unable to," Jackie said.

"We were only doing our job," Winston replied.

"By the way, Jade was cute for an evil beauty queen," Peter spoke up, only to get hit in the head by Uncle and a light glare from Jackie, "OW! What did I say?"

"Peter, you do realize that you're referring to my niece, right?" Jackie said seriously, as he could only take so much of guys hitting on his niece.

"Oh, right, my bad," Peter spoke up.

"Thank you for your time and effort Ghostbusters," Tohru bowed in respect towards them, "Is there anything else you require?"

"Yes there is," Peter said as he wrote in a black book, then tore a piece of paper out of it and handed it to Uncle, "Our bill."

Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle, upon looking at the parchment all reacted very differently. The archeologist was shocked, the sumo was stunned, and the Chi Wizard looked like he was ready to blow his top.

"AIYAAAAA!" Uncle yelled loud enough for the entire western hemisphere to hear him, "Ghostbusters charge too much for services! Uncle finds this highway robbery! Uncle has never been so insulted in his life!"

"Well, it looks like everything is back to normal," Sonic said as he, Caliburn, Tails, and Knuckles watched the arguing between Peter and Uncle.

"Hopefully the next tribe of Shadowkhan will be more charitable," Knuckles said

"Knuckles, every tribe of Shadowkhan we've met can be described by many things," Caliburn commented, "Charitable is not one of them."

"Caliburn has a point," Tails said, "At least we don't have to worry about the shadow eaters for a while."

"True, but now we have to drag an unconscious Venkman back to New York," Sonic said, pointing over to where Uncle had given Peter his patented nerve pinch move, causing the Ghostbuster to go limp.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" Uncle challenged. However, the yelling match was quickly ended as Jackie noticed a Shadowkhan with a box in hand approach the door and fade back into shadow.

"I don't think we have to worry about their bill," Jackie spoke after retrieving the box, which was revealed to be filled with money and a note, "Seems that my niece seems to find you guys fascinating enough to cover your payment."

"Well, we'll just get Peter and the money and we'll be on our way," Winston spoke up as he drove Ecto-1 into the belly of Tails' Tornado plane as the rest of the Ghostbusters followed him into the plane.

Tails and the plane took off into the sky, heading east with his passengers, while the rest of the heroes awaited the events that would occur with the next Oni mask.


	8. Extreme Makeover Oni Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight. Please read and review the story. Thank you that is all.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen **

**Extreme Makeover Oni Edition**

The Enforcers were at the club after they kept Jackie occupied while Jade had managed to secure the 8th Oni Mask from down in Texas, land of the cowboys and home of the country boys and by pure chance or coincidence the club was hosting an old west theme and the employees were dressed like cowboys or cowgirls as they were serving foods found in the south west such as steak or cowboy rib eye with potatoes and beans.

"Wow talk about our luck that the boss happens to suggest a cowboy theme for this place." Finn spoke up as the dancers were dressed in outfits inspired from the old west and the music was playing as the girls were all dancing for the customers while some were giving out private lap dances to patrons who were willing to pay up. "Considering that Jade's now doing lap dances lately and has become the top dancer here, I'm not surprised the management listens to her often."

"Love the decorations; they did a very nice job." Ratso added as he was impressed with the food. "She really studied her old west history or she just got lucky."

"Either way it's fortunate that we've got V.I.P. access here for life." Chow commented as he was enjoying the food. "Otherwise we'd be broke from having to pay for the treatment we're getting right now. Still our old boss Valmont never treated us this good."

"Speaking of Valmont the last time I heard from him was that he was in jail." Ratso spoke up, "Probably tried to rebuild the Dark Hand again."

"Or he could be right here right after having to travel on public transportation like a commoner." Valmont spoke up as he walked into the club while trying to carry himself in a refined manner and was wearing his old green suit and had his hair cleaned up and he was even carrying his old cane.

"Valmont what happened to you?" Chow spoke up as he and the rest of the former members of the Dark Hand noticed their former boss. "I haven't seen you since England and you were turned into a child by Daolon Wong."

"Well for your information I just got an invitation in the mail hand delivered to me by some Shadowkhan." Valmont spoke up as he recalled the earlier events, "The invitation had plenty of money and a new suit and notes telling me to look my best when the Shadowkhan arrive to bring me to this location."

"Well you look your best now big V." Finn added as he was speaking with his old boss, "So why so glum."

"Because the note said that Chan's little brat of a niece is supposed to be here along with a surprise involving her." The once great leader of the Dark Hand explained, "If she's here then Jackie Chan's sure to be somewhere in the club by now."

"Actually master, Jackie Chan is not here." Hak Foo responded to Valmont's concerns, "His niece however is a sight you'd enjoy greatly."

"Well then where is Chan's little brat?" Valmont questioned indignantly not knowing the full story behind the events that had been happening lately.

"She's about to preform though I suggest we go and get some front row seats the show's about to start." Ratso advised as Valmont and the rest of the Enforcers made their way to the V.I.P. Seats just as the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope y'all are enjoying the entertainment." The guest announcer spoke up in as south western cowboy accent. "Now I present you y'all the sweetest little girl in this neck of the woods. I give y'all Jade Chan."

The crowd all cheered as Jade began her pole dance routine as she was dressed in a cow girl outfit and was wearing a cow girl hat. She even had cat ears on her head, cat gloves on her hands, and a cat tail. Valmont was very impressed at how Jackie's niece had turned into a curvy bombshell of a seductress as the Macarena by the Groove Boys was playing.

"Wow I never thought that Chan's tomboy niece was that attractive." Valmont spoke up as he was clearly drooling over the Hong Kong born seductress as she was currently pole dancing.

"Mistress Jade does have that effect on people." Hak Foo explained, "If beauty and elegance such as hers could distract even the most disciplined warriors such as Jackie and that filthy hedgehog Sonic then they would be in their next lives already."

Jade managed to finish her exotic dance before the song ended and was now walking off stage after the tune ended. The crowd seemed to like it but the enforcers started noticing that the boss wasn't feeling like herself lately. Usually her pole dances were much more thrilling and over the top but this one seemed a little weaker than usual but still strong enough to hold the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that little beauty was Jade Chan." The announcer spoke up, "Y'all hold on to your horses as we bring out the next little lady in a few minutes."

"Wow never thought Chan's niece could actually dance like that." Valmont spoke up while Jade was back stage. "She's become quite the bombshell."

"This wasn't her best." Ratso spoke up, "usually her performances are more over the top than this one."

"But her performance was still enough to impress the crowd." Hak Foo observed as the Queen of the Shadowkhan walked up next to the enforcers and Valmont.

"So how did I do?" Jade asked her employees as she still had her cat ears, tail and claws but was now sporting cat like eyes and whiskers. The queen was also dressed in form fitting black pants and a blue form fitting tunic that were doing a wonderful job of showing off the curves of her sensual figure quite nicely.

"You did well." Chow spoke up as he was being polite while trying not to offend her, "the crowd liked it."

"But honestly," Finn interrupted as he was speaking his piece, "the performance wasn't at your best."

"I figured this as much." Jade spoke up as she surprised the group, "Fortunately this will be the last time I'll be pole dancing for a while."

"What do you mean?" Valmont asked, "You're making a fortune already. The crowd likes you and frankly so do I."

"Calm down, I'm not giving up being an exotic dancer entirely." The Dark Queen spoke up to calm Valmont, "I asked the owner for some time off and he did say that I could use it since I was feeling tired. Besides I can't wait for today's fight. It's going to be killer."

"Great so what does this have to do with me?" Valmont asked as he was wondering how Jade could have a way to defeat Jackie Chan. "Somehow I'm not here for the primitive wild west."

"We'll talk about that in the back room Valmont." Jade spoke up seductively as her tail twitched in anticipation as her right hand was on Valmont's left shoulder while her left hand was patting his chest, "I've been told I can be quite the sex kitten as of late. Why don't you take your shapely figure and follow me."

"Well then uh why don't you uh lead the way?" Valmont spoke awkwardly while trying to keep a straight face as he was following Jade into one of the back rooms leaving the rest of the enforcers to watch the rest of the show and enjoy the rest of the food.

Over at Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie was giving his uncle the bad news about losing the mask to Jade and the Enforcers. Needless to say Uncle smacked Jackie in the head as usual along with smacking Knuckles but he didn't bother to smack Sonic for he knew the hedgehog would just be fast enough to dodge it. Tails and Tohru were formulating the mask removal potion which required Japanese Monkey Tears which Tails had taken to storing into a vial and casting the duplication spell on just in case something went wrong.

"Uncle the mask removal potion's ready." Tails called as he and Tohru were walking in with the mask removal potion.

"Well at least Uncle's got some good news going for him today." Knuckles spoke up bluntly, "Now if only the old goat could learn to use something called modern technology like a fax machine he wouldn't be so slow. Ow!"

"Do not call Uncle slow." Uncle spoke after having hit Knuckles with the uncle smack, "Uncle does not need fax machine when he gets all of his information from books."

"Where's Captain Black when you need him?" Sonic spoke up and on cue Captain Black arrived in the shop.

"Captain Black, What's going on?" Jackie asked then noticing the disk in the captain's hand he asked, "What are you holding?"

"Jackie this is surveillance footage of numerous thefts that have been occurring lately." Captain Black spoke up as he handed the disk to Tails to put up on screen.

"Okay and what does this have to do with us?" Knuckles asked the captain as Tails brought up the footage.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." Tails spoke as the surveillance footage showed several black figures stealing artifacts from various museums. The footage also showed that the artifacts were often stolen without tripping alarms.

"Sounds like Jade's been busy." Sonic commented. "Wonder if she gives out free lap dances. Ow!"

"Jade's lap dances are not important!" Uncle yelled again. "Stopping Jade and Tarakudo from unleashing new Shadowkhan tribe is important."

"So what's this about Jade and lap dancing?" Captain black asked as Team Sonic gave him the details of the events surrounding the previous 3 Oni Masks.

"So as you can see," Caliburn spoke up, "Jade has turned into what Sonic calls an evil drop dead beauty queen."

"Whoa nelly," Captain black responded after hearing the news of how much of a knockout, drop dead beauty queen Jade had become. "I wonder if she's single. Ow."

"Captain Black," Jackie spoke to his old friend, after seeing Uncle whack him on the head "This is no time to be leering at my niece."

"Sorry Jackie." The head of Section 13 apologized.

"Guys there's something else that you need to see." Tails directed and on cue everyone saw that some swords from another museum were stolen but one in particular was swiped first.

"Oh boy, of all the artifacts I recovered from England and brought to the museum months ago, the Shadowkhan had to steal that one." Jackie noticed as the sword stolen was indeed one of the artifacts from one of his archeological digs. "I thought it was an ordinary broadsword at the time."

"That looks like one of the sacred swords from the time of King Arthur." Sonic spoke up as he and Caliburn recognized the stolen sword.

"Indeed it is." Caliburn confirmed after viewing the footage and having a clear look at the screen. "That is one of the sacred swords of Camelot."

"Great and if it's anything like the other sacred swords I take it that it has a special power." Knuckles spoke up as he brandished Galatine. "So what's this blade called and what can it do?"

"The sword that was stolen is named Arondight." Caliburn explained, "I never saw its power for myself but in the wrong hands it could be dangerous."

On cue Captain Black's Cell phone rang as the head of Section 13 answered. Once he was finished taking the call he turned to Team Sonic and the Chan Clan.

"Gentlemen, we've got trouble." Captain Black spoke up, "Apparently our thieves have decided to rob yet another museum."

"Then let's go stop them." Sonic spoke and without warning he took Caliburn and raced to the location of the museum.

"Sonic come back!" Jackie yelled, "You don't know where you're going."

"Relax Jackie sonic seems to know where he's going." Tails spoke up, "Besides it's not like he's going to run into some serious trouble."

"But if he does we'd better get there to back him up." Jackie spoke as the rest of the team headed to Captain Black's van. "Sonic's probably going to run into Jade and a massive army of Shadowkhan."  
"Relax Jackie. You worry too much." Knuckles spoke up, "the old man can take care of this. Provided he doesn't forget the mask removal potion that is. Ow!"

"You must always respect your elders." Uncle spoke as the group got in the van and drove to the location of the theft after waking Knuckles in the head. "Who do you think taught Tohru how to cast spells?"

"Can we please focus on finding Sonic?" Jackie spoke up as he was doing his best to keep the peace. "He's probably run into trouble by now."

Captain Black didn't need to be told to speed up and he floored the van as he and the group headed off to find Sonic and Caliburn.

"Okay Caliburn I'm thinking that racing on our own to try and prevent the latest theft on our own wasn't one of my better ideas." Sonic admitted to the sword, "But we're keeping them from stealing anything else."

The Blue Knight was facing down numerous Shadowkhan from each of the previous tribes except for the Leech Khan which Jade didn't feel were necessary for this assignment.

"While I do find that going into battle alone is a bad idea against this many Shadowkhan is a bad idea." Caliburn spoke to the hedgehog hero, "I do commend you for not fleeing against overwhelming odds. That is what earned you your title as Knight of the Wind by Nimue."

"Well how touching but you're about to be hedgehog soup." Jade spoke up as she was wearing her warrior kimono and her hair was growing down to her back with some green streaks. "Like my new hair style?"

"I was never one to speak about fashion." Sonic commented as he prepared to raise Caliburn against the shadow armies that were before him.

"I believe fashion is beside the point." Caliburn spoke up as he was getting annoyed, "Just defeat her already so we can get this over with."

Sonic rushed in to attack the Shadowkhan as Jade sent them into battle against the hedgehog who managed to cut them down with ease. The Dark Queen continued to summon more Shadowkhan while she headed into another part of the museum just as the rest of Sonic's team arrived.

"Whoa Nelly." Captain Black spoke up upon seeing Sonic fight off numerous Shadowkhan with the power of Caliburn. He and the rest of the team were staring at the numerous Shadowkhan that were attacking the hedgehog. "How many of those ninjas did Jade summon this time."

"Given the absence of the Leech Khan and the numerous energy readings." Tails spoke up, "I'd say about 70 from each tribe. It's just a rough guess."

"Rough guess or not, Sonic needs our help." Knuckles spoke up as he started to slice up the Shadowkhan with the power of Galatine.

"Who else wants some?" the echidna taunted as more Shadowkhan continued to come after the team.

Everyone followed his lead as Captain Black started to kick butt against the Shadowkhan while Jackie was using his martial arts to fight them off. Tohru was using his natural strength against the Shadowkhan while Uncle was fighting them off with spells using his signature blowfish and lizard. Tails took to the skies and started blasting the Shadowkhan with spells being casted from the 2 blowfish Uncle gave him so that he'd have a fighting chance and sensing his magical skill. The fox was doing very well with the spell casting. Sonic and Caliburn were still slicing Shadowkhan when they noticed that Jade was leaving the scene with Arondight.

"Guys I'm going after Jade." Sonic spoke up as he sped after the Queen of the Shadowkhan.

"Be careful Sonic." Jackie advised, "Jade is very cunning and will strike when you least expect it."

"Thanks for the advice." Caliburn spoke up, "With some more training you will make a fine warrior but for now pay attention to the task at hand."

So Jackie took Caliburn's advice and went back to fighting off the Shadowkhan while Sonic went after Jade. Jade was flying through the museum with the Knight of the Wind right on her tail. Once she reached the exterior of the museum and found they were in an empty warehouse she stopped and turned to face Sonic who brandished Caliburn as he prepared to fight.

"End of the line Jade," Sonic spoke up, "Looks like you've got nowhere left to run now."

"For once Sonic is right," Caliburn added, "You are at a terrible disadvantage without any Shadowkhan backing you up."

"I don't need Shadowkhan to defeat you." Jade spoke up as she brandished her Jian and Dao swords. "I can take you on my own!"

"Careful Sonic, here she comes." Caliburn warned as his wielder managed to block an attack from Jade with the Jian. Not one to be deterred, the Dark Queen struck again but the attack was blocked.

Back with Jackie and the others, the team had just managed to clear out the Shadowkhan and were feeling exhausted.

"Uncle is that the last of the Shadowkhan?" Jackie asked.

"Unfortunately no," The Chi Wizard spoke up, "Uncle believes the Shadowkhan were summoned to keep us occupied so that Jade may fight Sonic on her own."

"Then let's get over there at once." Knuckles spoke up only to run into another spawn of Shadowkhan.

"My guess is that Jade does not want us interfering." Tohru spoke up as he bashed in some of the Shadowkhan. "We must clear them out and recover the new Oni Mask at once."

Back with Jade and Sonic the former seemed to have an edge over the latter in terms of power and strength but the latter was faster and swifter. Both combatants were starting to feel the stress of the battle.

"I should've known that you'd be difficult to defeat Sonic." Jade spoke up as she was getting her second wind.

"I could say the same for you as well." Sonic spoke up. "But this is where the real battle begins."

"Sonic is correct." Caliburn spoke up again, "You have not won yet."

"Funny you should say that. Right about now, the Shadowkhan should be finished pummeling the rest of your team to a pulp." Jade spoke up only to see the rest of the heroes arrive on the scene.

"What was that you were saying?" Knuckles taunted as he prepared to roast Jade with the power of Galatine.

"Give it up Jade." Captain Black spoke up, "You're out numbered and your ninjas are toast. You've got nowhere left to run now."

"Who said I was running anywhere?" Jade spoke as she snapped her fingers and on cue another swarm of Shadowkhan surrounded both Jade and the heroes. "We've got you right where we want you."

"Aiyaa, Jade has us surrounded." Uncle spoke up upon seeing the numerous Shadowkhan blocking all the exits. "We will be in great danger facing these overwhelming odds."

On cue tohru started shivering which was a cause for worry.

"Guys I'm thinking our problems have gotten worse." Sonic spoke up as the Shadowkhan made a pathway for none other than Valmont to enter the scene right next to Jade's side.

"Valmont what are you doing here?" Jackie asked as the heroes assumed fighting stances.

"Well I must say Chan, Your niece has given me quite some help getting me back on my feet with a new house and some beachside property in Beverly hills." The former crime lord responded.

"What's the catch?" Knuckles spoke up, "Oppurtunities like that don't come without a price."

"Quite right Knuckles, quite right indeed." Valmont spoke up again as he revealed the 8th Oni Mask in his hand. "And all I have to do is unleash the power of this Shadowkhan tribe."

"Less talking more summoning Valmont," Jade demanded as Valmont put the mask upon his face despite jackie's attempts to get it away from him which were thwarted by the Shadowkhan that were near him at the time.

"At last I can feel the power within." Valmont spoke up to everyone as he was wearing the new Oni Mask. "Now that I've got the power, I'll be unstoppable."

"Well what are you waiting for Valmont?" Jade asked impatiently, "Fish and Chips, Summon your shadowkhan already!"

On cue Valmont summoned his Shadowkhan which looked to be humanoid but had crab claws and scorpion pincers covering the claws. The new Shadowkhan looked to walk on 2 legs and looked to be very intimidating.

"Uncle please tell me you remembered to bring along the mask removal potion?" Jackie asked only to be wacked in the head by Uncle.

"Of course Uncle remembered to bring along the mask removal potion." Uncle spoke as he produced vial of said potion. "Tails worked on it as soon as the cards revealed the location of this Oni mask during flight to Texas."

"I even made 2 to 3 vials of the potion using the duplication spell." Tails added, "And before you ask, I took great care to add in all of the ingredients before casting the spell. I didn't want to make the same mistake that Jade did the last time."

"Can we please defeat these guys already?" Sonic spoke up and without waiting for a response he leapt into battle against the Shadowkhan and started slicing them down while the heroes all looked at the hedgehog knight.

"Well let's get in there and help him out." Knuckles spoke as he and the others leapt into action. "Somebody get the mask removal potion and remove the mask off of Valmont's Face."

"I've got it." Tails replied as he took the potion and prepared to fly to Valmont only to be blocked by some of the Bat khan which were blasted by Uncle.

"Tails go remove mask from Valmont." Uncle instructed as he and Tohru continued to blast the Shadowkhan with spells, "We will keep Shadowkhan busy."

Tails continued to weave his way around the numerous Shadowkhan as he flew closer and closer to Valmont while said masked British blonde was busy summoning more Shadowkhan to keep the heroes busy just as Jackie and Captain Black were fighting off the Shadowkhan that were surrounding them.

Meanwhile Sonic and Jade were staring down one another as they wielded Caliburn and Arondight respectively only Jade was wielding her Jian sword along in her left hand and Arondight in the right hand.  
"I must say Sonic I do enjoy our sword battles." The Dark Queen spoke up as she was still in her battle stance, "It would seem that Caliburn has indeed trained you well in the way of the Knight. But you are still no match for me."

"Bring it on shorty." Sonic spoke as he brandished Caliburn with ferocity and charged towards Jade prepared to cut her in half only to find that the sword went through her without so much as a scratch. Undeterred Sonic tried another attack only to find that he went straight through her as if she was a ghost.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Jade taunted the Knight of the Wind as he kept trying to attack only to end up with the same result, "You don't look so good."

"Hey that's my line." Sonic yelled back to the Dark Queen.

"Says the rat who can't even keep up." Jade taunted as she sent blast after blast of dark magic at Sonic while said hedgehog was dodging attacks. "Face it with the power of Lancelot's sword you can't defeat me."

"Caliburn what was the power of Arondight?" Sonic asked as he continued to dodge attacks and try to counter.

"Arondight was said to have a peculiar power." Caliburn explained, "It was never explained what the sword could do but rumors have spread that Lancelot was once called the Phantom Knight."

"Sounds to me like that blade turns the wielder into a living specter." Sonic surmised.

"Looks like somebody's paying attention." Jade taunted as she sent another wave of dark magic at the Knight of the Wind who managed to dodge the attack and struck for Arondight and not Jade this time.

Back with Jackie and the rest of the heroes they were managing to finish off the other tribe of Shadowkhan as it was only Valmont's tribe of Crab Khan that were left standing but even though the heroes were doing their best to take them down they were getting tired.

"How much longer till Tails removes the mask?" Captain Black asked as he pummeled another Crab Khan.

"Tails should be removing the mask from Valmont right about now." Knuckles shouted as he sliced another set of 10 Crab Khan with galatine.

Tails himself was close enough to Valmont and applied the mask removal poition on his hands to get the mask off of Valmont. The fox leaped onto the british Blonde's head as he started to remove the mask.

"Go Tails." Jackie cheered as he got hit by Uncle's fingers again. "Ow what was that for?"

"For loosing focus on keeping the Shadowkhan occupied while Tails removes the mask from Valmont." Uncle spoke while blasting the Shadowkhan that were going towards Tails.

Tails himself had kept pulling hard to remove the mask as everybody else kept the Shadowkhan busy. Then with one last effort the aviation/technical genius managed to pull the mask off of Valmont causing all the Shadowkhan to disappear.

"I've got it." Tails spoke up, as he was holding the Oni mask. "I've got the mask."

"Sensei we may have the Oni Mask secured but what of Sonic." Tohru asked his mentor, "How is he holding up against Jade?"

"We better get to him at once." Jackie spoke and on cue everyone raced to Sonic's location except for Valmont who managed to recover his senses and sneak away to safety with the help of 2 shadowkhan that Jade had provided to take him to his new home.

Back with Sonic and Jade, The Knight of the Wind was using his skills to fend off the attacks from Arondight and try to knock it from Jade's hands. Jackie and the others managed to get to the location of Sonic and Jade's duel and were on the sidelines watching on.

"Give it up Jade." Caliburn advised, "You may have the power of Arondight but Sir Sonic has the training and the discipline to defeat you."

"Yeah in other words, prepare for another defeat." Sonic added, "I'm going to beat you to the ground."

"Not in this lifetime." Jade spoke and charged in with Arondight for one last strike.

"This is it Sonic." Caliburn said. "Time your attacks and separate Jade from the sword."

"Rodger that." Sonic responded and on cue he waited until Jade was close enough then he countered each of her attacks and managed to separate her from Arondight where it fell right into Sonic's left hand.

"Looks like I win and you're all out of luck." The Knight of the Wind spoke as he pointed both swords at Jade.

"You may have beaten me this time and got both Arondight and the Oni Mask." The Dark Queen admitted, "But you have yet to see the full fury of the Shadowkhan."

Everyone present stared as Jade summoned a cloud of dark magic and made her escape but not before leaving the heroes with these last words.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me or of Tarakudo." Jade spoke up as her voice was still in the area, "You'll feel the full fury of the Shadowkhan soon enough."

"So what's this about Jade saying that we'll feel the full fury of the Shadowkhan?" Knuckles asked as soon as the Dark Queen was gone.

"It would seem that the final mask has yet to be revealed." Caliburn surmised, "and when it is it will be the most difficult to defeat."

"Then we had better get this Oni Mask and Arondight to the vault." Jackie spoke up referring to the 8th Oni Mask and Lancelot's Sacred Sword. "I for one do not want to know how much danger these artifacts can do in the wrong hands."

"For once we agree on something." Caliburn spoke up. "It's too bad we can't do anything about your dreadful swordsmanship right now."

"Caliburn for the last time I'm an archeologist." Jackie spoke up, "I was not born into Knighthood or the Samurai Class."

Everyone had a laugh about that as they all departed the museum and headed for Section 13 not knowing that a new threat was looming in the days ahead.

* * *

Another chapter down and Written. I'm sorry this took so long but I was beta Reading and considering a new story based on the Legend of Zelda. Anyway now that the heroes have 8 Oni Masks secured things are in the home stretch but with the Chinese New Year looming around the corner things are going to get difficult for our heroes as a new Villain blasts his way onto the scene. Please read and review thanks.


	9. J2 Rise of the Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight. Thank you, that is all. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all who have given me advice and help when I needed it, so to those who know who you are, thank you.

**The Blue Knight and The Dark Queen**

**J2 Rise of the Dragons**

It was sunset on the day before Chinese New Year in San Francisco, and while most of the city was getting ready for the festivities, some people were doing something else entirely.

"Uncle, we should be at home preparing for Chinese New Year," Jackie said as he, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Uncle, and Caliburn were walking through a junkyard. Said chi wizard was holding a metal detector with his blowfish attached to it.

"Uncle's new chi detector detects disturbing levels of dark chi," Uncle responded.

"That chi detector looks more like a fish stuck to a metal detector," Sonic spoke up, "Tails may have helped you build the thing by adapting the technological aspect of that old metal detector, and you may have supplied the magical frequencies, but are you sure this thing is working? I mean, we _are_ in a Junkyard, after all."

"Sonic is right chi wizard," Caliburn added, "This seems like a wild goose chase to me. I for one feel that we should be training for the battle against the ninth tribe of Shadowkhan."

"Sonic, as you know I've been able to help Uncle with this new chi detector so that it does not detect metal but dark chi," Tails spoke up, "With these upgrades, the detector will detect all sorts of magical energy."

On cue, Uncle's dark chi detector detected a surge of dark chi in the junkyard, and as the group headed towards it a bright light appeared, causing them to shield their eyes. After the lightshow ended, the heroes all looked at what caused it.

There was an older female around the age of Jackie, kneeling on the hood of one of the wrecked cars. She was wearing a black form fitting uniform showing off the curves of her body quite nicely – but what really caught the attention of the heroes were the wings. The wings were fanlike and soft yet feathery, and they were red with gold trimming, resembling the wings found on a phoenix.

Kneeling next to her were two animals that were completely different from each other.

The first was a silver hedgehog with five quills on his head and had two quills arching from his back. He was wearing black, white, and teal boots with gold bracelets on the top of them. His gloves were white with cyan circles and golden bracelets, and looked to be about fourteen years old.

The second – who also appeared to be about fourteen years old – lavender cat with a red jewel embedded in her forehead and four tendrils of hair being held together by a red jewel. The cat was wearing a violet coat with a collar or necklace made of gold, white gloves with fur lining the cuffs, white form-fitting trousers and a pair of magenta and white fur lined shoes.

"If you're here for Halloween, then you missed the festival," Knuckles loudly commented, causing Team Sonic to point and laugh at the trio of newcomers.

"Yeah, Halloween is over," Sonic said between laughs, only to get hit by Uncle's patented Uncle Smack along with Tails and Knuckles.

"Stop laughing, this is serious," Uncle said, holding the chi detector to the animals and the mystery woman, "According to chi detector, there is a source of dark chi in the area."

"Well maybe it's coming from them!" Knuckles shouted as he prepared to wield Galatine. Before his friends could stop him, the hot-blooded echidna charged in towards the trio and jumped into the air with Galatine and its twin ablaze, only for the lavender cat to smirk and dodge the attack with speed that could rival Sonic at his slowest.

"Where'd the cat go?" Knuckles growled as he was poised to attack with Galatine, only to get a shoe to his face via the lavender cat drop-kicking him.

"Next time, you should learn to pay attention and look before you leap," the cat spoke up as she back-flipped away from Knuckles and landed next to the silver hedgehog and the mystery woman.

"Stop!" Uncle shouted as the chi detector found the dark chi to be located somewhere else, "Do you feel dark chi from these three? No? That is because chi detector is not detecting dark chi from them!"

"How can you be so sure?" Knuckles asked, only to get wacked by Uncle's patented Uncle Smack, "Ow!"

"Tails and Uncle made sure that dark chi detector could pick up even the faintest of dark chi from anyone, and made it so that it could also let us know if there is good chi in the area," Uncle replied to the echidna.

"Now that the old guy has explained that we're not a threat, can we please get going?" the silver hedgehog asked impatiently, "We're already running late as it is!"

The trio began to walk away but Jackie and Sonic, wielding Caliburn, blocked their way.

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you are here," Jackie said sternly.

"Listen, we don't have time for details," the mystery woman said urgently, "If we don't leave now, then the future could be lost and things could get worse."

"How could things get worse?" Knuckles commented, only for Uncle's dark chi detector to start flaring up. The cause of which was soon revealed to be a dragon like figure, which leapt onto one of the piles of scrap metal and roared at the heroes.

"You had to ask, didn't you knucklehead?" Sonic commented to Knuckles, who merely glared at him.

"Well at least we're not completely in trouble yet," the silver hedgehog spoke up.

"Anyone have any ideas on how deal with this?" Tails asked, not looking forward to facing a dragon.

"I've got one. Eat this, lizard breath!" the lavender cat shouted as she launched a blast of fire at the lizard, catching him off guard and knocking him out.

"That won't keep him down for long," the cat said, then turning her attention to the group she continued, "We've got to find Sonic and ask for his help, and soon, before all is lost."

"Well look no further, because here I am," Sonic said, holding Caliburn at the ready, "Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind, is ready for anything."

"As much as I applaud your courage to help out those in need, this is not the time or place to discuss that," Caliburn advised, "We must move to a less vulnerable location before our enemies find us."

The heroes started to make their way out of the junkyard, but Uncle noticed his chi detector leading him in a different direction.

"You get to a safer location," Uncle said as he and Tails followed the detector, "Tails and I will find source of dark chi."

"Good luck guys," Sonic said as he led the group to Section 13, while Tails and Uncle followed the trail of the dark chi.

Meanwhile, Jade had just emerged near the junkyard via a corridor of shadow, wearing a formfitting black tunic and black skintight pants. She had sensed the surge of magic in the area and was about to start looking for it, when she noticed the dragon like creature from before. Jade moved to the figure and got a bucket of cold water to dump upon the beast and wake it up.

"What the heck? Where am I?" the dragon sputtered, only to see Jade standing over him. Upon seeing her, he began to attack with martial arts, only for Jade to counter and block.

"Who are you?" Jade asked as she avoided another attack from the dragon boy.

"Oh come on, Jade! Don't play dumb!" the dragon yelled as they continued with their fight. The Dark Queen was stunned; how did this dragon know her name?

"Wait, how do you even know my name?" Jade asked as she kicked the dragon to the other side of the field into a bright blue car. The combination of the dragon's weight and the force of Jade's hit caused the car to be crushed.

'That was too easy, he's no match for me' she thought as she began to walk away.

But the dragon roared, showing he was still in the game. Jade turned around to see the dragon come at her with rapid speed and balls of fire held in both of his claws, which he promptly threw at her. The Dark Queen dodged the first one, but the second hit her where she jumped and caused her to crash right into a pile of scrap metal.

"Nobody escapes from the son of Shendu!" he yelled as he threw another set of fireballs at Jade, who dodged via a shadow. The dragon growled as his attack missed, and he was stunned that Jade had used the shadows to evade his attack.

'Is this Jade or is someone playing tricks on me?' he thought as he kept a lookout for any surprise attack.

He was unprepared as Jade came from the shadows behind and held him so that he couldn't move.

"So, you're the son of Shendu. Shouldn't you be a bit bigger?" Jade asked her captive. The dragon boy growled as he tried to get out of her grip and tensed his muscles. Jade's grip began to get weak as she felt the tensed muscular frame of the dragon's body.

She felt like a hundred butterflies were flying around in her stomach. Before she knew it, the dragon had flipped her over his head and kicked her towards a bright red car. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the dragon was on top of her, pinning her down. Jade saw his muscular body and began to blush. She looked into his eyes and froze.

'He is quite handsome – Wait, what am I thinking?' she thought to herself.

Drago, on the other hand, noticed her blush and bent down a little further so their faces were a few inches away. She slowly closed her eyes and puckered up, not noticing that he was sniffing her until he got off of her and walked away.

"Wait," Jade said as she stood up, "Why are you going?"

The dragon stopped and looked back at her.

"You are not the one I seek," he simply said. Jade was stunned; until now, no guy had rejected her and resisted her seductive charm.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked him, knowing exactly what to do.

"The name's Drago," he said as he walked away from the junkyard, leaving Jade all alone to ponder this turn of events.

Meanwhile, Jackie, Sonic, Knuckles, Caliburn and the mysterious trio raced away to another part of town and found themselves in the warehouse district.

"Okay, I think we're safe from whatever that was," Knuckles said, "Now tell us who are you and what is going on."

"Knuckles, would you please not be so insensitive," Jackie scolded the echidna, then turning to the trio he added, "I'm sorry about Knuckles, he can be very hotheaded at times."

"Don't worry about it," the cat spoke up, "From what Sonic already said about him, he tends to think with his fists not with his brain."

"Wait, when did I say anything about Knuckles to you? This is the first time we met," Sonic said, shocked.

"I suppose some explanations are in order. My name is Blaze the Cat, and this is Silver the Hedgehog," the cat now known as Blaze responded as she introduced Silver.

"That's very nice, Dame Blaze, but that still does not explain who your third companion is," Caliburn said, causing Blaze to blush a little at being called Dame.

"Well, this may come as a shock, but I'm Jade," the older girl introduced herself, as she ditched the hat and shades to reveal that she was an older version of Jade.

"Wait, you're Jade? But aren't you supposed to be blue and have red eyes, or something like that?" Sonic asked, confused, "Unless you're from…"

"…From the future? Duh!" Jade simply finished the Knight of the Wind's thought.

"Okay, but if you're from the future, how did you, Blaze, and Silver get here?" Knuckles asked.

"Why are the three of you even in this time?" Caliburn asked suspiciously.

"That, my friend, is a long story," Silver said, only to be interrupted by a familiar roar.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to tell it!" shouted an eerily familiar voice, and out of the blue leapt a dragon teen around Sonic's age, wearing a blue shirt with a flame pattern on it and blue pants being tied by a red sash around the waist.

"Who is this guy?" Knuckles asked as he got Galatine prepared to attack and Sonic got ready with Caliburn.

"That's Drago, the source of all our current problems," Silver said as he and Blaze prepared to attack.

"Oh, now I'm hurt. Or I would be if it wasn't true," Drago said, and then noticing Jackie he added, "Ah, Jackie Chan, greetings, my _**dad **_sends his best."

"Your father?" Jackie asked Drago, confused by that last comment, "Who is your father?"

The dragon teen answered by breathing a stream of fire at Jackie, who barely dodged the attack while yelling, "Never mind, I have a pretty good idea, thank you!"

"Okay, anybody got any suggestions?" Knuckles shouted as Jade and the rest of the Sonic Heroes were preparing to move in to try and help.

"If we can spread out and weaken him," Caliburn advised to the group, "Maybe there's a way to slay this foul beast."

"But how?" Silver asked.

"Duh, swords slay dragons," Future Jade said. They quickly had to duck out of the way, because Drago shot a blast of flame at them. Jade quickly got hold of the controls of a forklift and rammed Drago with it. Drago quickly ran out of the way, but ran right into the path of an outstretched Caliburn, whom Sonic swung right at the dragon, sending him flying upon contact.

Drago landed against the wall of the warehouse. He groaned – that stupid talking sword was powered up with good chi magic. Drago roared angrily and aimed his fire breath at Jackie. Jackie kept dodging the fireballs until he ended up hanging from a flag; underneath him were the fireworks for a Chinese New Year celebration.

Drago laughed evilly as he saw a crate of fireworks stored right below the banner Jackie was hanging from.

"There's nothing more festive then fireworks," he said as he breathed fire on the fireworks and walked away from the scene, only to be blocked by Sonic and Caliburn.

"Going somewhere, lizard boy?" Sonic taunted, pointing Caliburn at Drago.

While the son of Shendu and the Knight of the Wind advanced on each other, Silver tried with his psychic powers to get Jackie down. But with the fight between Drago and Sonic distracting him, it was hard to do so. He only could get Jackie off the flag; Jade was fast and used the forklift to get the car of a parade float under Jackie, who landed safely on the car.

Before they could help Sonic, the hedgehog in question landed beside the group.

"Hey guys," Sonic said as he sat up. They all looked at the spot where Drago had stood, but he was gone.

"Great, he's gone. What do we do now?" Silver asked.

"Um, how about getting out of here!" Sonic yelled as he pointed behind him at the lit fireworks. The group quickly ran out of the warehouse before it exploded.

"Jade… explain," Jackie said, unsure how to ask as the group walked away from the warehouse to a quieter spot to continue the explanations.

"We never intended to involve you guys. But we arrived a lot later then we hoped. We never tested Uncle's spell," Jade's older self said while Silver and Blaze nodded in conformation.

"And I thought one Jade problem was giving me a headache," Jackie said with a sigh while putting his face in his hands, before asking, "But why did you come back here?"

"Yeah, why did scaly butt come here in the first place, and why did you follow him?" Knuckles asked the older Jade.

"We didn't follow Drago here; Drago followed us, to keep us putting the kibosh on the Age of Dragons," Silver explained to the heroes.

"Age of Dragons?" Sonic repeated.

"I do not like the sound of that," Jackie said as Jade explained further.

"Soon after I became Section 13's head honcho, sonny boy made it to the top of our most wanted list. Luckily I convinced you and Uncle to become Section 13's official magic consultants," Jade said.

"You mean I never leave Section 13?" Jackie asked while Jade just shrugged as she explained further, "But even you and Uncle couldn't prevent what happened next. Junior dusted off an old spell of his dad's and summoned an army of dragon minions, giving him more than enough muscle to take over Section 13. I soon realized the only way to save the future was to change the past. It took some doing to take Silver and Blaze with me, but in the end we escaped Drago's troops. But Junior got wise to the plan and hitched a ride on Uncle's spell."

As the group walked on the road between the warehouses, the heroes could only stare in shock at the story they just heard.

"Wow, so all this already happened in the future?" Sonic asked the group from the future.

"There is something you have not told us. What is Drago trying to stop you from changing in the past?" Jackie asked they walked further down the road.

"He is trying to stop me from preventing the resurrection of his father," Jade said while Jackie said, "Shendu."

Meanwhile, Uncle and Tails were still looking for the source of the dark chi. They found themselves near the Golden Gate Bridge and were walking along the grass of a park when the chi detector started beeping rapidly. Tails and Uncle gave each other a glance; this meant they not only found the source of the dark chi, but they also found traces of magical energy similar to that of Caliburn's before Uncle had powered up the sacred sword.

"Uncle, the detector has found the source of Dark Chi. Right next to this area. I wonder…" Tails said as he brushed off a pile of dirt, which was covering a stone with ancient markings.

Then without warning the stone rose up from the ground. Once the process stopped, both Uncle and Tails saw that it was a statue of a dragon, and in the mouth of the dragon were razor sharp dragon teeth. On both sides of the dragon there were two swords. The one on the right was a purple crystal falchion sword that seemed to be unbreakable yet sharp enough to rival the cutting power of an obsidian stone blade. The sword on the left was a thin rapier with a dome made from gold wire around the handle.

"Uncle suspects that those swords are like Arondight, Caliburn, and Galatine," Uncle surmised, "More sacred swords created from great magic."

"Well in that case, I better power up those swords – they seem to acting as a shield to prevent dragons from getting near the dragon teeth," Tails said as he started casting the same spell Uncle used on Caliburn. After a few minutes, the swords were enchanted with a coating of good chi magic, which seemed to have the effect of surrounding Tails, Uncle and the statue in an aura of good magic.

It gave a bright flash after a few seconds, and then it was gone. Uncle and Tails only had time to blink before a bright flash shot up from the swords into the sky; it stopped in midair and grew in size until Uncle and Tails could see the transparent image of a beautiful woman.

The woman looked around before her gaze looked upon Uncle and Tails. The woman smiled warmly.

"Brave heroes. You were able to unlock the scared swords Clarent and Laevatein. These swords will aid you in a battle that will decide the fate of the entire world. Use them well, like my father did," the woman said before she vanished leaving both Tails and Uncle, for the first time in many years, speechless.

Tails, recovering quickly, was about to say something, but decided to work on a parrying dagger to work in unison with Laevatein while making sure the barrier was still strong.

Meanwhile, Drago was limping towards the location of the Dragon Teeth when the present Jade appeared from a corridor of darkness. She noticed that Drago was having problems standing and he had a nasty cut in his chest that was probably caused by Caliburn.

"Oh, hello again Drago," the Dark Queen spoke up as she saw the young dragon, then getting a good look at the scar on his chest she asked, "What happened to you?"

"That stupid talking sword did this to me," Drago replied, wincing from the pain, "If I wasn't so injured I'd beat that rat to a pulp."

"Here, let me see what I can do about that," Jade said, then placed her right hand on Drago and transferred some energy into him, causing the wound to heal up in about two seconds flat.

"I suppose I should say thanks," Drago slowly said, stunned that the damage he took from Caliburn seemed to have faded away.

"No problem," Jade replied, about to walk away only to turn and see the young dragon following behind her.

"Perhaps I could return the favor in some way?" Drago asked as Jade smirked, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"There might be a way. While we're getting to know each other better, I've got friends to get the Dragon Teeth and teach that hedgehog a lesson," Jade responded as she and Drago vanished via a corridor of darkness, leaving behind fifty Shadowkhan from each of the Shadowkhan tribes, except for the Mini Shadowkhan tribe.

With the rest of the heroes, they were still walking.

"Drago's racing to protect the magic dragon teeth that will revive his father. We have to get to them first and destroy them by midnight," Jade said as they walked further down the warehouses.

"Why midnight?" Sonic asked the good future version of the Dark Queen he had faced for some time now.

"The moment we left the future it was sunset, the evening before Chinese New Year," Blaze answered.

"The same time you arrived here," Jackie answered for Sonic, who still looked puzzled.

"And in the future, Drago had already cast the dragon teeth spell. So if we don't destroy the teeth, Shendu makes his comeback at the stroke of midnight, Chinese New Year," Jade said then she saw some light in front of them and whistled, while waving her arms.

"Big whoop, Future Jackie and future Uncle can beat future Shendu. They've done it before!" Knuckles said as he looked at Jackie, who nodded in confirmation that in fact, he had beaten the fire demon before.

The lights came from two scooters as Jade sighed, "Jackie and Uncle were taken prisoner during the dragon raid on Section 13. They're set to become Shendu's welcome back snack."

Back with Uncle and Tails, the duo had just set up the magical barrier when they noticed an entire army of Shadowkhan approaching them.

"Uncle, are you sure we can take on this many Shadowkhan?" Tails asked the elderly wizard.

"Uncle suspects that as long as the barrier is still active, the Shadowkhan cannot get to the dragon teeth," Uncle replied as the Shadowkhan took off towards the statue with the intent on retrieving the dragon teeth, the sacred swords, and pummeling the Chi Wizard and the aviation/mechanical genius fox.

Meanwhile, the heroes with their future friends were on their way to the dragon statue on the borrowed scooters, with Jade, Blaze, and Silver on one scooter and Jackie, Knuckles, Sonic on the other, with Caliburn and Galatine carried by Sonic and Knuckles respectively.

"The good news is we know were the teeth are buried," Silver told them over the noise of the scooters.

"The bad news, however, is that they can only be destroyed by magic, but we forgot to bring any talismans with us from the future," Blaze said, pointing out that they had been in too much of a rush to get the Pig or Dragon Talismans.

"And there's no time for a talisman run," Jade added.

"No worry, Uncle is always packing some hocus pocus," Sonic said while shifting his weight a little, causing Jackie to almost lose control, if the rest of the group didn't yell out loud to get the Knight of the Wind sitting on the back of the scooter properly.

"Sorry Jackie." Sonic said sheepishly.

"It's okay Sonic, but don't do that ever again." Jackie said to the hedgehog.

They got to the dragon teeth statue and saw a medium sized army of Shadowkhan near the statue. The shadow army was trying to break through a good chi barrier; within the barrier were Uncle and Tails, trying to keep the barrier standing against the army. Before the rest of the heroes could step off of their borrowed scooters, the barrier broke and the Shadowkhan tribes entered with the intent of pummeling the defenders. Uncle and Tails tried their best to fight off the shadow army, but there were too many and within seconds one of the Bat Khan used the power of shadow to tie up Uncle and Tails, while one of the Ninja Khan collected the dragon teeth and placed them in a vial and disappeared. Meanwhile, two of the Samurai Khan tried to get hold of Laevatein and Clarent, but got zapped before they could even touch either of the sacred swords, compliments of a fireball from Blaze.

"We can't just sit here, Drago's pop returns in ten minutes," Future Jade said, as she leaped into action and started beating down the Ninja Khan with her martial arts skills.

"I'm not missing this at all," Sonic shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

"Sonic, give it all you've got, and stay focused. Only then will we complete our mission," Caliburn intoned as Sonic, Jackie, Silver, Knuckles, and Blaze all rushed into action.

Silver took on the Sumo Khan by using his psychic powers to throw them into the Crab Khan, causing them to dissolve into shadow. The silver hedgehog was surrounded, but a wall of flames incinerated the Shadowkhan and Blaze flipped over the side next to him, holding Laevatein and the parrying dagger Tails created to make it easier for her to use.

"Silver, what would you do without me?" Blaze commented to her friend, "You're still naïve at times but you have a good heart."

"Blaze, you know I would do whatever it takes to save the future and you," Silver answered back, "Even if it should cost me my life."

"Oh, Silver you're so sweet," Blaze replied as she blushed, "But for now, let's get back to the battle. The others will need our help."

"Let's do this," Silver replied as Blaze handed him Clarent and the duo went back into battle against the Sumo and Crab Shadowkhan.

Sonic, Jackie, and Knuckles were surrounded by the Samurai, Ninja and Razor Khan tribes, respectively. The trio had the power of Caliburn and Galatine on their side as they continued to slice, punch, and kick the Shadowkhan down, but it seemed that for every one they defeated three more appeared.

"Sonic, Knuckles, this is getting us nowhere," Jackie called to the echidna and hedgehog, "We will have to regroup and formulate a new plan."

"Jackie, we can't stop now," Sonic commented, slicing up another Razor Khan, "The party's just getting started."

"Sonic, will you be serious for once?" Knuckles commented as he carved up one of the Samurai Khan with Galatine – which, given their size and strength, wasn't easy, "This is the fate of the future we're talking about."

"The echidna is right, Sir Sonic," Caliburn reminded while the hedgehog used him to eliminate a swarm of Razor Khan surrounding him with a spin attack, "We must stay focused on the task at hand and retrieve the dragon teeth before midnight."

"Of course I remember, you think I would forget?" Sonic asked as he continued to slice up the Razor Khan while dodging their claws.

"Given your laid back personality," Jackie commented as he blocked the attacks from more Ninja Khan, "That would be a possibility."

Sonic didn't comment on that as he continued to fight off the numerous Razor Khan, while Jackie continued to battle the Ninja Khan, leaving Future Jade to take to the skies and fight off the Bat Khan, while everyone else took on any Squid Khan that slithered into their paths.

The heroes were getting tired, and even though Uncle and Tails got loose and joined the fight, the Shadowkhan had only half of each tribe destroyed. In the shadows of the bridge, a shadow portal opened, out of which came the Dark Queen and Drago, as Silver and Sonic got hit by a Squid Khan and landed against the wall of the bridge next to them.

"Well if isn't Sir Sonic," Jade mockingly began, acting surprised, "Looks like he's losing it, huh Drago?"

"And that stupid descendant of Sonic's is here as well. They're both pathetic at best," Drago commented as he looked down at the hedgehogs.

Everyone stopped fighting; Future Jade groaned and Blaze stood there with a sheepish smile on her face, while Tails and Knuckles yelled together with Sonic "SAY WHAT? !"

"What is Dragon Boy talking about?" Uncle shouted as Tails carried him down to the ground next to Future Jade, who came in for a landing.

"Um, how should I say this?" Blaze said, still with a sheepish smile on her face and scratching the back of her head as everyone who wasn't from the future turned to Blaze for answers, "Um, yes… well… the thing is… um, that… Silver is the direct descendant of Sonic and… Amy," Blaze said, finally getting it out after that much stuttering.

"Oh, dear," Tails quietly muttered while Sonic stood there shocked. Knuckles began to giggle until it turned into full laughter; he thought it was hilarious to no end. Dark Jade lifted an eyebrow to Knuckles; she didn't understand why he was laughing.

Sonic was still standing there completely in shock until Silver shook him. Sonic looked at Silver with a completely stunned expression on his face.

"Um, hi grandpa," Silver said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why is silver hedgehog calling Sonic granddad?" Uncle asked, completely confused, until it dawned on him and was about to comment but Blaze was quicker to explain.

"Direct descendant means son, or in this case, grandson," she explained to anyone was confused by Silver calling Sonic "grandpa".

"Enough of this already, where are the dragon teeth? !" Drago demanded as he searched for them. Sonic immediately advanced on Drago with Caliburn, leaving Drago barely enough time to dodge. Dark Jade gave the Shadowkhan the order to attack the rest of the heroes and their future friends.

The two groups were facing each other head on. But one of the members of the Ninja tribe wasn't fighting; the way he behaved, it seemed like he was protecting something. Both Jades saw that and rushed towards the Ninja Khan. The Shadowkhan suddenly saw two of his mistress – one standing to the right with a standard Section 13 uniform and red wings with gold trimming, and one on the left with black casual clothes and black wings.

"Give the Dragon Teeth to me," Dark Jade said and stretched her hands out to the tube with the dragon teeth. The Khan was about to give the teeth to Dark Jade but was stopped by the same voice.

"No, she is not the real queen. I am, give the teeth to me," Future Jade said and stretched her hands out.

"No, she is the liar! I am your Queen!" the Dark Queen shouted to the Khan, which then stretched out the tube to her.

"No, don't listen to her, she is lying. I am the real and only Dark Queen," Future Jade said. The Ninja Khan was now fully convinced and handed them to Future Jade. She quickly snatched them away and ran away from the real Dark Queen, who screeched angrily and slashed the Ninja Khan who made the mistake in half. Future Jade rushed over to Uncle, but was stopped by Drago.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, standing in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, past you, lizard lips," she said, and then kicked him in the chest. Drago was blown a few feet away, but quickly recovered and rushed towards Future Jade, kicking her and almost knocking her into the water and making her lose the teeth, which he grabbed before running. Jade rushed over to the scooter, and began driving it after Drago. But he saw it coming and launched his fire breath at it and burnt the scooter.

The burnt scooter came out of the fire… empty. Future Jade suddenly swept down from the smoke above the fire and kicked Drago in his chest again; he was knocked a few feet away, but he still held the teeth. Drago growled and stood back up as he prepared for battle.

"Like old times," he said with a grin. Jade landed on the ground, facing Drago.

"Sorry, scaly. I'm not the sentimental type," she said as she launched a blow towards Drago.

Drago gave a punch back. Jade blocked it and tried to hit him again, but the son of Shendu blocked it. Drago tried to claw at Jade but she blocked his attack. They kept blocking and attacking each other until Drago got her with his tail.

"You fight quite well – just not as well as your younger self. Or as beautiful," Drago suddenly said, licking his lips.

Jade blushed at that, until something dawned on her.

"Eww, pervert," she said, freeing herself from his tail. They kept fighting each other until Drago kicked Jade to the ground; he walked towards her, flames licking at the edges of his mouth.

"My apologizes for my bad breath," he said, and was about to roast her, until a voice yelled "Hi ya!"

Drago and Jade looked towards the voice and saw Silver. He kicked Drago away from Jade, making him lose his grip on the teeth and dropping them into the river. Jade glared at Silver as the psychic hedgehog nervously chuckled, "Heh, heh, oops."

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes and Blaze had reduced the numbers of the Shadowkhan armies to fifteen from each tribe. Future Jade glanced at her watch, which showed 11:59.

"We're almost out of time," Jade said. Silver nodded and ran towards the river. He saw the tube with the teeth laying on a rock a few feet below the surface, and tried to get the teeth out of the water using his psychic power. A few seconds later, the fireworks of the celebrations for Chinese New Year were heard and seen, as Drago got back up.

"Eh, you lose. Dad just got his wake up call," he said.

In the future, the clock of Section 13 showed midnight. In the vault, the dragon teeth glowed green and streams from the teeth went towards Shendu statue form, which all began to glow the same color, before transforming into Shendu's true form.

"I live again," Shendu said, as he walked towards the tied up Jackie and Uncle, "What a nice way to wake up from a slumber – getting a nice hot cup of revenge."

Back in the past, the heroes all gasped, as they didn't know what to do, until…

"Blaze, heat this up will ya!" Silver yelled as he used his power to hold the dragon teeth high into the air. Blaze launched fire blasts at the teeth and they were blown apart.

"No!" Drago yelled.

In the future, Shendu was a few inches away from Jackie and Uncle when the teeth behind them glowed, then crumbled into dust. The eyes of Shendu, Uncle, and Jackie went wide.

"No, not again!" Shendu yelled, as he was turned back into his statue form.

"Teeth do not crumble by themselves," Uncle said. Both men shared a look and smiled.

"Jade," they both said, knowing she did it again.

Back in the past, Drago kneeled at the crumbled remains of the teeth. He placed his hands in the dust and picked some up, watching as it fell through his fingers.

"I shall destroy you now and forever!" Drago yelled, and rushed towards Silver and Future Jade, intending to eliminate them for good – when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest, flinging him fifty feet away from Silver and Future Jade.

Jackie and the others were stunned at the feat, then they noticed Blaze pointing Laevatein at Drago; the sword was still covered in sparks.

"Where did that come from?" Silver asked Blaze, shocked at the display of power Blaze had just used, "Since when can you command the power of lightening?"

"Uncle suspects that the power was from sacred sword," Uncle spoke up, as he continued blasting the Shadowkhan with everyone else helping him, "Uncle also surmises Laevatein grants wielder to fire bolts of lightning at their enemies."

"Now that's shocking," Sonic commented only to barely dodge a sword attack from a Samurai Khan; the Knight of the Wind swiped Caliburn across the Shadowkhan, slaying it in one blow.

"Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you," Caliburn scolded as the hedgehog continued to wield him against the Shadowkhan, "Stay focused on the task at hand and do not get distracted by anything."

Back with Future Jade, Blaze and Silver, the trio from the future were busy slaying Shadowkhan left and right until a Bat Khan snuck up on Silver and launched a blast of dark magic at him. The silver hedgehog tried to avoid the attack, but he wasn't quick enough and got hit dead center in his chest, which tossed him right into a hill, leaving a crater.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled out for her best friend, having just finished slicing up the rest of the Crab Khan.

"This can't be happening," Tails said, stunned by what appeared to be the death of Silver.

"Haven't you learned by now?" Drago sneered as he walked up menacingly, with what remained of the Shadowkhan army gathering behind him, "Anything's possible, even the death of that annoying rat Silver."

"I heard my name," a familiar voice spoke up as Silver walked out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed, "You missed me, didn't you Drago?"

"Silver?" Blaze questioned, as she saw her friend still in one piece, only he was now wearing a set of armor that appeared to be the same color as Clarent.

"H-How?" Jackie asked stunned.

"My guess is that Clarent is similar to the Dog Talisman," Future Jade spoke up, "Clarent makes the wielder immune to anything."

"Everything except for age," Caliburn added, confirming what Future Jade had said. Noticing the present situation, the sword continued to speak, "However this is not the time to discuss the power of Clarent. We have a situation to resolve first."

"Caliburn's right," Sonic spoke up, "Let's finish this!"

The heroes charged into battle against the remaining Shadowkhan and Drago. The heroes were doing well against what remained of the Dark Queen's Shadowkhan army, easily defeating them using a combination of martial arts, magic, and swordplay.

Silver, Blaze, and Future Jade faced down Drago. The son of Shendu was faring well against the trio from the future. Drago tried to roast the trio with his fire breath, but Blaze deflected the attack and sent it right back at him, much to Drago's shock. He dodged the attack, but Silver managed to use his psychic powers to toss a few rocks at Drago. Drago dodged each boulder and used his dragon strength to throw some of them back at Silver, but the psychic hedgehog sliced them with Clarent, as everyone else finished off the Shadowkhan army.

Silver and Blaze were still fighting against Drago, but he somehow managed to overpower both of them, leaving them burned out and tired.

"It's over you filthy rats," the son of Shendu sneered, "You may have ruined Dad's homecoming party, but I can still get payback by destroying you!"

"Guess again lizard breath!" yelled a voice, which turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog, who rushed in and prepared to attack with Caliburn, "It's over for you!"

Drago tried to avoid the blow, but Sonic used Caliburn's newfound power to zap the teenage dragon with good magic, paralyzing him on the spot.

"Looks like lizard breath got a real shocking experience," Sonic commented as he admired his handy work.

"Let's just get him back to Section 13 along with the Sacred Swords," Tails said as he used a magical spell to hold Drago while they left for Section 13.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble of hauling Drago back to the future," Future Jade said as soon as she and the rest of the team were in Section 13 and had Drago in a jail cell.

"Don't worry about it," Tails replied, "it's the least we can do after you helped us out and all."

"So I guess this means bye, guys," Silver said, addressing his ancestor.

"Silver, haven't you learned by now that there are endless possibilities out there?" Sonic said to his descendant, "There's a chance that you'll still see me again someday."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Silver replied, "And I'm not really alone, I've got Blaze and Jade by my side."

"Thanks for remembering that," Blaze commented, "You're really like your ancestor."

"One more thing," Uncle screeched, "Does future Uncle allow any of you to use his spells?"

"In my case, yes he does," Blaze answered up for herself, "As for Silver and Jade, they've got total access."

The small group of Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Caliburn made their way back to Uncle's shop to spend the rest of Chinese New Year together and get some rest after the big fight.

"I hope that Jade, Silver, and Blaze made it back to the future in one piece after fighting so many Shadowkhan," Tails said, feeling exhausted, "Jade seemed to be weakened, Silver looked like he had a migraine, and Blaze looked quite burnt out."

"Relax Tails, they'll be okay." Sonic said, carrying Caliburn in the scabbard on his back, "Besides, we were able to prevent Drago from freeing Shendu, we managed to imprison him in Section 13 and we managed to make sure Silver, Blaze and Future Jade have a good future to go home to. I still can't believe how I'm related to him," Sonic shuddered at that last part.

"I still can't believe that evil, lying, son of Shendu actually had the nerve to refer to Jade as his girlfriend," Jackie growled, as he had seen Jade and Drago kiss right on the lips, "If I ever see him again I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Calm yourself Sir Jackie; do not let your anger cloud your judgment. You must learn to control your emotions and think straight if you ever hope to prevail and save the world," Caliburn advised as the group all waked back to Uncle's shop to rest and prepare for the final battle.

* * *

Wow I can't believe that this has come so far and I've gotten so many reviews both positive and critical either way back to the authors note. The heroes may have stopped Drago but they'll have more trouble as they find the last of the oni masks which may lead to one of the biggest battles that the Chan Clan and Team sonic have fought in order to save both Jade and the World.


	10. Ninja Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Sonic and the Black Knight. I only own my own modifications to the plot. Please read and review thank you that is all. I'd like to thank Zim'smostloyalservant and JCAfan16 for their help in all of this as well as the members of Project Dark Jade for their support so far. By the way about Jade being cured she'll be cured but that's in the sequel.

**Ninja Twilight**

_Previously, on Jackie Chan Adventures..._

_A cauldron is shown while Daolon Wong's hands moved away from it. Within the cauldron is a dark-purple liquid, and in the middle is the sign of Tarakudo, which became a head moving out from the bowl._

_"I am the one and only King of the Shadowkhan!" Tarakudo said as Daolon Wong backed away in fear._

_Then a map of Japan is shown with a picture of Tarakudo as the screen goes to the right. The forms of the nine Generals are shown while Tohru's voice said, "Tarakudo's reign came to an end when the spirits of his Generals were trapped within masks. Nine Generals, nine masks," as the screen returned to the present._

_"Nine different tribes of Shadowkhan to deal with," Sonic commented, "Sounds like an invitation to party. Ow!"_

_"We must remove demon mask from host in order to defeat Shadowkhan," Uncle's voice said as the masks' hosts are shown as Jackie pulled the mask off Chow's face. Then Jackie leapt into the air and pulled off Ratso's mask. Tails leaps on Finn's face and pulls the mask off. Light Captain Black pulled off the mask of Dark Captain Black's face. Tails pulled off Ikazuki's face from Tohru. Sonic in his Werehog form removed the mask from Paco's face. Peter of the Ghostbusters jumped up to Hak Foo's face to remove his mask. Tails removed the Oni mask from Valmont's face._

XXX

Four hammerhead sharks were swimming by the team, who were in a submarine looking for a sunken ship.

"Getting warm, warmer, boiling, cooked," Sonic said as they all saw the ninth Oni mask. With two pincher arms located on the sub, they picked up the Oni mask and put it in a glass tube.

"This seems way too easy, doesn't it?" Sonic asked as he used the controls of the pincher arms to place the tube holding the mask on the sub.

"Easy? We are at the bottom of the ocean!" Jackie said to Sonic.

"Yeah, but this the last Oni mask. Where are Tarakudo, the Dark Queen, and their goons? Where is the ultimate good vs. evil battle?" Sonic asked.

"I, for one, am not complaining," Jackie said to the hedgehog.

"Jackie is right, Sir Sonic. You should not be- STOP!" Caliburn suddenly yelled loud enough to startle the heroes.

"Caliburn, why are you yelling?" Tails asked the talking sword.

"Look," the sword said, and directed the group – by having Sonic point with his blade – to the sunken ship, to a spot below where the ninth Oni mask was, to a shield from the medieval times. On top of the shield was a sword, which strangely enough wasn't rusted. The sword seemed to be put there a few days ago.

"You made us stop for a sword?" Knuckles asked Caliburn in annoyance.

"It is not just a sword, Sir Knuckles. It is Crewennan, the last sacred sword. It gives the holder the power to transport over the world and into other dimensions, if they have enough will power," Caliburn explained to Knuckles and the rest of the heroes.

"Then let's get Crewennan and get out of here," Sonic declared. They got another glass tube and carefully put Crewennan inside of it. As the heroes moved away from the ship, none of them noticed as Tarakudo's head formed from the bubble screen the sub made, with an evil grin on his face.

_In Section 13. In the vault…_

Uncle put up the last mask next to the others.

"So our quest is complete," Tohru said as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"Like you have researched Tohru," Jackie stated to Tohru, "Nine masks, nine demon Generals."

"This means we won't need these Hana Fuda Cards anymore," Knuckles commented as he threw them into a sack.

"Then why does Tohru have the willies?" Uncle asked as he watched Tohru. Behind him the nine masks were glowing. Tohru was shivering violently as Jackie gasped.

The team moved away as the glowing masks began cracking all over. A bright light from the masks blew them off their feet and to the other side of the room, Tohru knocking over the pedestal stand with the Talismans in the process. The masks stop glowing, lying on the ground in pieces.

"The masks are destroyed?" Jackie said, after blinking a few times to see if he saw it right.

"That's a good thing, right?" Sonic asked, still staring with disbelief at what had just happened.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, nine dark beams shot from the destroyed masks, and from each of the beams, an Oni emerged. The nine Oni Generals had emerged from their imprisonment.

"Oni…" Tohru whispered in fear and shock.

The Oni all glared at the heroes, snarling, while the heroes were stunned at what had just happened.

"How is this happening?" Jackie asked Uncle, looking for an explanation.

"Uncle not sure," the chi wizard said to his nephew, "But it must be your fault!"

"Many thanks for our freedom Chan. Now it's time to surrender yours!" Ikazuki shouted as he leapt into the air with the other Generals following his lead, aiming a leaping kick at the heroes.

The heroes gasped in shock until Tails picked up the Dragon talisman.

"Eat Dragon heat!" he yelled as he fired the combustion power at the Generals, causing them to hit the other side of the vault. Tails picked up the Talismans and placed them in the sack just as Knuckles and Sonic handed Tails the Sacred Swords to place them in a magical case designed to hold them within the sack.

"Go, go, go" Jackie ordered as they ran out of the vault. The Generals stood up and tried to get out too, but Jackie closed the door with a kick.

Ikazuki punched the vault door, then turned to the other Generals and growled, "Summon the dark ones."

The heroes ran away from the door but stopped in their tracks as eight different Shadowkhan come from the shadows.

"Shadowkhan's greatest hits," Tails said as he threw a few of the Talismans to Knuckles, Tohru and Jackie just as the Shadowkhan attacked, Tails himself using the Dragon talisman on the Sumo and Razor Khan.

Tohru used the Rabbit talisman to ram the Crab Khan that Valmont had used. Uncle used his chi spells to hit the Bat Khan. Jackie used the Ox talisman to throw the Samurai Khan down to the floor but got captured by the Squid Khan. Jackie then used the Pig talisman to fire heat beams at the Squid Khan. Knuckles used the Rooster talisman to fly towards the Ninja Khan and sliced him with Galatine.

Then a ninja from the ninth tribe of Shadowkhan appeared. The ninth ninja had the standard black garb like the others but walked on four legs and had two upper arms with scythes resembling those of a praying mantis.

"Oh boy, new guy," Tails said nervously, while Sonic prepared to slay this new Shadowkhan.

"Ninja number nine," Jackie said. The Shadowkhan then began to attack with his right claw and was aiming to hit Tails, but Sonic pulled his young fox buddy out of the way. Meanwhile the Vault's door could be heard shaking loudly. Jackie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Captain Black.

"Captain Black, we have a breech, alert your agents-" he said into the phone, until Uncle pulled the phone away saying, "Magic must defeat magic. We must do research now."

The Mantis Shadowkhan could be heard with his four legs moving quickly over the floor. Jackie got the Snake talisman while Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Uncle, and Tohru put their hands onto Jackie and they vanished just before the Mantis Khan hit them. On the security camera, Captain Black saw the Oni Generals escaping from the Vault.

"Whoa, Nellie," he said as the Ninja tribe appeared behind him.

Meanwhile, the heroes appeared outside Section 13 and tried to run to Uncle's shop, but stopped as dozens Bat Khan flew overhead, and other Shadowkhan tribes appeared out of the buildings. Bystanders ran away scared.

"Um, I think we can take 'em," Sonic nervously said to Jackie.

The Shadowkhan tribes disappeared into the ground and formed a giant veil of shadow that kept growing all over the city, while the Bat Khan made big dark clouds appear overhead.

"Dark forces are not attacking?" Uncle asked as he looked around.

"The combined power of the nine masks can summon enough Shadowkhan to engulf the earth in eternal darkness," Tohru explained, reminding everyone of the last part of the legend.

_In Uncle's Rare Finds_

Uncle was chanting a spell in front of a bowl filled with green liquid as a green light came from within the liquid and moved towards the door to remove the darkness from the shop.

"Chi spell will protect shop from dark magic," he said as he closed the spell book he'd been chanting from.

"Sensei, none of this makes sense. I reviewed every inch of the legend," Tohru said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Every inch?" Tails asked as he picked up a broken piece, turned it around, and put it back.

"Huh?" Tohru said as the rest of the group looked at him as he continued to speak, "Uh, it is a warning. Never re-join the nine masks in one location."

"Hence, the scattering across the earth part," Jackie said. The book Uncle was holding started glowing blue.

"Aaiaayaah, the darkness is already taking hold. All good magic will soon fade to nothing," he said as the book turned black and crumbled into dust. Then the door started shaking violently as the heroes gasped.

"Something wants in," Tails said as the door continued to shake. The door opened and both Viper and El Toro walked in, and they weren't alone. Silver and Blaze were also with them but with another guest. The guest was a black hedgehog with quills that resembled Sonic's, only with red streaks in them. The hedgehog wore white gloves with a gold ring around each of them, and was also wearing sneakers that acted like anti-gravity skates when running at high speeds and he had a serious look upon his face.

"Silver, Blaze?" Tails asked stunned at their sudden appearance, as they had seemed to go back to the future after their last visit.

"El Toro? Viper?" Jackie said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Shadow, how are ya doing?" Sonic asked, "What's up?"

"Well, it looked like the world was coming to an end," El Toro began to explain as he closed the door.

"Silver, Blaze and I dropped in via Chaos Control to bring both him and Viper with us to arrive at this destination for some answers." Shadow continued.

"We figured you might know a thing or two about it," Viper said, pointing towards the heroes.

They went to sit at the table in Uncle's kitchen as everyone began to exchange information leading into what was happening so far.

"So we're supposed to put a kibosh on this ninja magic how?" Viper asked after El Toro, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and herself got filled in about the task.

"We must gather the spell ingredients to defeat their leaders: Japanese steel, silk-" Jackie said, counting on his fingers.

"Ow!" he was cut off as Uncle hit him, before sitting back down as Jackie was rubbing his head from the pain.

"Did you not see the nine masks destroyed before your very eyes?" Uncle inquired as he sat down, "The spells which originally defeated the Oni will no longer work because the nine masks which imprisoned them no longer exist. Our only hope is to defeat Tarakudo, Lord of all Oni, and King of all Shadowkhan." he explained.

"But how do you beat a big floating spirit head?" Silver asked Uncle who shrugged. Then a ringing sound filled the room and it came from Jackie's pocket. He took out his cell phone.

"Captain Black. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Been better Jackie, we're operating from a mobile unit. The Oni seized headquarters. Satellite surveillance indicates they're heading out of town in teams of two heading north, east, south, and west," Captain Black explained to Jackie.

"No doubt to stake their claim to the four corners of the globe. Unless the J-Team stops them before they get that far," Jackie said, looking at his friends.

"Be careful my friend," Black said before Jackie ended the call.

"Battle the Oni without the special spell ingredients?" Tohru asked fearfully.

"The fight will be fairer than you think Tohru," Uncle explained to his frightened student, "the Oni Generals will be unable to call their Shadowkhan without disturbing the cloud of darkness."

"Besides Tohru, we're still packing Talisman power," Tails said as he opened the bag and revealed the twelve Talismans and the other five Sacred Swords.

"And we've got the power of the Sacred Swords to help us," Sonic commented, brandishing Caliburn.

"I've got Clarent," Silver spoke up as he levitated Clarent towards himself using his powers.

"This sword shall serve me well in the fight," Shadow said as he selected Arondight as his weapon.

"Snake has my name on it," Viper said as Blaze picked up Laevatein.

"I call Dragon!" Knuckles said, liking the power of the Dragon talisman, but got nothing as everyone else got their respective sacred swords and talismans ready for the fight.

"Aw, you're gonna hog all the cool ones," he complained.

"Sir Knuckles, you have the power of Galatine to aid you in battle," Caliburn said to Knuckles, "You do not need any help from the Talismans."

"Guess so," he said, picking up Galatine.

The heroes walked out of Uncle's shop with Uncle in front.

"Today dark forces must pay," he said, as the heroes split up to face and defeat the Oni Generals.

On the Golden Gate Bridge, the Oni Generals of the Bat and Sumo Khan were walking until they were stopped by El Toro and Silver.

"This bridge is closed," he said, showing the Ox and Rooster talismans.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Silver shouted as he brandished Clarent and activated its power, giving him crystal armor in the process.

The Sumo General tried to attack El Toro, but El Toro blocked it by facing the attack head on. They blocked, attacked, and defended until the Sumo General threw El Toro to the side of the bridge – but El Toro used the steel ropes to launch himself towards the General. El Toro head-butted the General and was about to finish it until the Bat General knocked El Toro off balance. He stood up and activated the Rooster talisman. He flew up in the sky to attack the Bat General; the battle then became an aerial dogfight as Silver charged in to face down the Sumo General.

Meanwhile, on the docks, the Generals of the Mini and Crab Khan were walking until a voice spoke up.

"Watch out boys, snake in the grass," Viper appeared on the spot between them, with Blaze at her side. Both Generals tried to attack Viper and Blaze, but she vanished while the cat dodged the attack, causing the Generals hit each other and fell unconscious.

In the subway, Uncle and Tohru were walking, using the light from a lantern that Tohru held to guide them – until Tohru began to shiver violently.

"Sensei," he said with a little voice.

"The willies?" Uncle asked his student. They heard a sound above them and saw the Oni Generals of the Squid and Razor Khan on the ceiling of the subway. Tohru got the Monkey and Pig talismans out of his pocket, while Uncle got out his blowfish and dried lizard.

The General of the Squid Khan snatched the lantern out of Tohru's hands and threw it against the wall. A flash appeared as Uncle tried to hit the Razor Khan General, while Tohru tried to attack the other General with the power of the Pig talisman, but the General hit Tohru's hand, causing him to drop the Monkey talisman. Uncle looked scared as the Razor Khan General came towards him.

Meanwhile, in downtown San Francisco, the Ninja Khan and Mantis Khan Generals were walking until they noticed a couple of fast blurs coming right towards them. It was Shadow and Jackie. Jackie jumped into the air and hit the Ninja Khan General with a leaping kick. The General got knocked against a van, out cold. The Mantis Khan General tried to attack Jackie, but Shadow blocked the attack with Arondight. The other General woke up and attacked Jackie, managing to knock the Rabbit talisman out of Jackie's hands.

"Pardon me, I dropped something?" Jackie squeaked nervously with a sheepish smile. Shadow hit the Mantis General and knocked him towards the other one, causing both of them to hit a store as the black hedgehog picked up the Rabbit Talisman, handing it to Jackie.

"Thank you Shadow," Jackie spoke gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet," Shadow said as he noticed the Generals about to get back on their feet, "We've still got a fight to finish."

In Section 13's headquarters, Ikazuki stood in front of a big screen monitoring the progress of the other Generals and how the veil of shadow was spreading.

"Many thanks for removing that ghastly onion spell General Ikazuki," Tarakudo said to his second in command as he floated in, "Section 13 is far more inviting with you running things."

"Yes, I have to agree with Tarakudo, General Ikazuki," Jade said, coming through the shadows with Drago behind her. Drago was wearing a gray shirt and black pants with a red belt around the waist, as well as a black sleeveless jacket, while Jade was sporting a form-fitting black tunic with black form-fitting jeans, "Section 13 smells a lot better without that ghastly onion spell around."

"Thank you, Mistress Jade, and our shadow armies are advancing as we speak, Master Tarakudo," Ikazuki said, bowing slightly at the Dark Queen. Then, upon noticing Drago, Ikazuki asked, "Who is the green gecko boy standing over there?"

"I'll forgive you for talking about Drago like that, since you didn't know he was my boyfriend before now," Jade said while giving Drago a kiss on his scaly cheek as the son of Shendu growled at Ikazuki's comment.

"Please forgive me, master Drago," Ikazuki said, bowing to Drago. The Demon Samurai knew that when his mistress picks a boyfriend, he has to call him master too.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Caliburn were crawling through Section 13's air vents, trying to get to Tarakudo and his second in command.

"Where is the way out of this thing?" Knuckles complained as he made a left turn with Sonic, Tails and Caliburn following him.

"Sir Knuckles, have patience. We will find the way out of the air vents soon," Caliburn said, while sitting in the belt around Sonic's middle.

"Knuckles, keep moving, we have to get to the main part of the building," Tails ordered as the echidna stopped moving.

"Hey, knucklehead, what's the big idea?" Sonic asked crossly, "Why'd you stop?"

"Shh," he said, while putting his hand on Sonic's mouth and pointing through a vent lid.

Below them were Tarakudo, Ikazuki, Jade, and Drago.

"Within hours, this planet will surrender to the forces of – oooh," Tarakudo said, until he sensed something.

"The forces of 'ooooh'?" Ikazuki questioned his master.

"I'm picking up some interference," Tarakudo said, knowing what was causing said interference.

"No doubt caused by my uncle Jackie, Sonic and their friends," Jade said, as on cue Team Sonic and Caliburn dropped in with weapons drawn, pointed at the quartet of darkness.

"And there's more where that came from!" Knuckles shouted as he brandished Galatine, "Surrender now or prepare to face our fury."

"I don't have time for this," Tarakudo snarled as he fired a mental blast at Team Sonic, who dodged the attack. Turning to his second in command he added, "Deal with these pests while I remove the interference."

As soon as Tarakudo left to find Jackie and company, Jade prepared to eliminate the heroes with Drago and Ikazuki standing beside her.

"Any last words before I snap that pathetic excuse for a sword for good?" Jade taunted, ready to steal Caliburn and silence the loudmouth blade permanently.

"Just this," Sonic replied as soon as Tails was ready, "Tails, now!"

"I'm on it!" Tails yelled as he tossed about 15 onions at both Jade and Ikazuki, only for them to be roasted compliments of Drago.

"Nice trick, but if you ask me," the son of Shendu sneered, "Your act still reeks."

"Bring it on, gecko boy!" Knuckles shouted as the echidna charged into battle against Drago, while Sonic and Tails fought against Ikazuki and Jade respectively, using the powers of Caliburn and the blowfish.

Meanwhile, on the Golden Gate Bridge, El Toro floated into the air and spun the General of the Sumo Khan around and threw him into the Bat Khan General, causing both of them to hit the water. Tarakudo suddenly appeared behind El Toro and attempted to use his mental powers on the bridge supports, but Silver countered with his own mental powers and the power of Clarent. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and Silver and El Toro were overpowered as Tarakudo trapped both of them in the supports of the bridge, causing El Toro to drop the Ox and Rooster Talismans while Silver dropped the sacred sword.

On the docks, Viper dodged a blow from the Mini Khan General. She kept dodging until she kicked him and he landed on his head, while Blaze was battling the Crab Khan General with her sacred sword Laevatein. The General was following Blaze, when Viper jumped in and kicked him into the other General. Both back-flipped a distance away, while Viper shot at the ground below the Generals with the Dragon talisman, with Blaze powering up an electric blast with Laevatein to hit the Generals, shocking them further.

"Surf's up," she commented as she and Blaze walked towards the hole. Suddenly, Viper's talismans floated away towards Tarakudo, along with Blaze's sword, as he used his mental powers to hold them.

"Hmmm, you two look quite a catch," he said as he used his power to drop a fishnet on them.

In the subway, Uncle was using his magic while dodging blows from both Generals, until they kicked both his weapons out of his hands. Tohru picked up the Monkey talisman and pointed it at the Generals turning them into kittens. Uncle sneezed and the kittens ran away scared.

"Why did you choose kittens? Uncle is allergic!" he said to his student while putting his hand on his hips, as Tohru walked to Uncle.

"All aboard," a voice announced as two yellow lights revealed themselves to be Tarakudo coming out from the darkness. He used his mental powers and shot a blast at the chi wizards, knocking them out while Tarakudo also grabbed the Pig and Monkey talismans.

Over in downtown San Francisco, Jackie delivered an uppercut to the Mantis Khan General and a right hook, knocking him out cold, while Shadow hit the Shinobi General with a fierce blow from Arondight, knocking the General out. Tarakudo arrived, looking at the damage from above them, and used his mental powers to get Jackie's talismans and Shadow's sacred sword.

"Nice try gang," Tarakudo sneered at the heroes.

The gang along with Team Sonic whom were over powered by Jade, Drago and Ikazuki, were all locked in a holding cell along with Caliburn, as Tails had used a last minute spell to make it seem like Caliburn had disappeared, while he was still in the scabbard on Sonic's back.

"It would seem humankind's last line of defense-" Ikazuki started as he walked closer towards the cell.

"-Has reached the end of their line, allowing our Generals to resume their process of making this world a much darker place," Tarakudo finished, as the screen showed the eight other Generals marching and the world becoming almost completely dark.

Tohru and El Toro tried to break the cell bars with Knuckles' help, while Silver was trying to use his powers to open the door and Shadow was meditating on the situation.

"Gel or no gel, my hair won't cut it," Viper grumbled as her hair fell onto the ground after she and Blaze tried to pick the lock to no avail. Turning to the group the ex-thief asked, "Anyone have a bobby pin? Credit card?"

Tails looked around in the back pack he had all this time and found the Hana Fuda Cards that were still in there.

"Hana Fuda card," he said, picking them out of the bag and throwing them carelessly to Viper. The cards hit the bars and spread out onto the ground and three of them began to glow.

"Wow," Viper commented as she and everyone else stared at the sight.

"It cannot be," Uncle said, shocked at this new development as the cards revealed themselves.

"A tenth mask," he continued as the heroes all walked closer.

"Look who it is," Sonic said as they all got a good look at the tenth Oni mask.

"Tarakudo," Tohru revealed as he identified whom the tenth mask was for.

"But Tohru's research spoke of only nine masks," Jackie said.

"Maybe Tohru misread that part too?" Sonic asked as Tohru groaned and face-palmed himself.

"Each mask was created by ancient good chi wizards to imprison the demon Generals within them," Uncle explained.

"What if a tenth mask was forged?" Tails began.

"Intended to trap Tarakudo like the others," Tohru continued, seeing where this was going.

"But the king of the Shadowkhan got to it first," Shadow concluded as everyone all had the same thought.

"If a tenth mask exists," Uncle said, walking toward the cards, "The cards will tell us where to find it."

As he picked up two of the three cards, he gasped.

"Uncle, what is it?" Jackie asked as Uncle stood up.

"Tarakudo concealed the mask in the one place no mortal would dare enter. The shadow realm," Uncle said, showing the card with the image of the shadow realm.

"But how do we get out of here?" El Toro asked.

"And into there?" Viper finished El Toro's question.

"We need not leave this cell," Uncle said.

"Huh?" everyone asked, confused and not understanding it.

"All shadows lead to the shadow realm. All that we need is dark magic to take us there," Uncle explained to the heroes.

"But how do we do that?" Sonic asked.

"Jade wears a mark on her forehead and she can move through the shadows," Knuckles spoke up in thought.

"That must mean that Jade can travel through the shadow realm," Shadow concluded.

"Of course," Tails said suddenly, as everyone stared at him, "The reason why Jade can move through shadows is because of the mark."

"So that means somebody will have to wear the mark to get to the shadow realm and find the mask to imprison Tarakudo," Blaze answered, "I will go."

"Blaze, no, this is too dangerous," Silver replied to his fiery feline friend, "This could destroy you from within."

"Silver, somebody has to wear the mark of Tarakudo to get to the shadow realm," Blaze countered, "I already said that I will go, unless somebody else has a better idea."

"I volunteer Tohru," Uncle said.

"Wha-Wha, me?" Tohru said as his eyes flashed right and left really fast and scared. Tails saw Tohru being scared and made the most unlikely yet biggest decision he ever made in his life.

"I'll go," he said, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Is two-tailed fox sure?" Uncle asked as Tails nodded yes in confirmation.

Taking the card with the mask on it, Uncle walked towards Tails, and made it wet. He then placed the card on Tails' right arm and the sign of Tarakudo appeared on Tails' fur.

"The fate of the world rests in your hands Tails," Knuckles said while flashing his thumbs up, as different places of the earth grew darker.

"Now enter shadow realm quickly," Uncle said as he gave Tails the card.

"How does he do that?" Silver asked.

"Two-tailed fox has to call upon darkness that is now in his veins," Uncle said.

Tails nodded and called four Shadowkhan of the Ninja tribe.

"You're the boss Tails, just tell them what to do," Blaze said as Tails sighed.

"Take me to the shadow realm," Tails said with a lot of courage as the eyes of the ninja glowed red and they walked towards him. The place where Tails stood grew a lot darker.

"One more thing, Uncle never leaves shop without magic socks," he said as he ripped apart the socks he was wearing.

"He cannot be serious," Knuckles said with wide eyes.

"Be thankful he's not talking underwear," Sonic said as the sock was wrapped around Tails his ankle.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Shadow said seriously.

"This thread will act as your life line to our realm. Tug firmly when you find mask," Uncle explained to Tails while the fox vanished into the darkness.

Tails found himself in the shadow realm. He stopped in mid air while five snake demons came through several small portals and went straight towards Tails.

'Maybe this was a bad idea after all, 'Tails thought as the snake demons came towards him, but stopped as the mark of Tarakudo began glowing. As the demons continued on their way, the card of the mask glowed and Tails followed the card to the mask of Tarakudo.

"Tails better find mask before we run out of sock or before darkness consumes his being," Uncle said in the mortal realm. Tails has found the mask, picks it up and tugs firmly as the mark glows dangerously red.

On Earth, Uncle was almost pulled towards the portal to the shadow realm.

"Tails has mask," he said, "Pull him in quickly!"

"Come on back Tails," Sonic said as they pulled him out of the realm. His feet came first, then his tails and his torso, head and both arms. In his right hand he had the tenth mask.

"Tails," Jackie said, relieved he was okay.

"You did it, buddy." Knuckles said.

"You have located the tenth mask," Uncle said as Jackie walked towards him.

But Tails turned around, revealing that his eyes were glowing red.

"Tarakudo!" he roared.

"Aaaiee-yaaah, we have lost Tails to the dark forces!" Uncle said, before Tarakudo appeared with Ikazuki.

"Who calls my na-?" he said, before gasping as he saw the two-tailed fox genius holding his mask.

"I shall destroy you all!" he snarled, using his mental power to knock the cell door off its hinges. Before the cell door hit the other side of the wall, Uncle picked up the last card.

As the cell door hit the floor, they all fell through the hole it made. Luckily, they landed on of the Section 13 vans, while Tails landed on another and lost his grip on the mask. Jackie got up from the van and picked up the last mask quickly as Shadow noticed that Jade and Drago weren't present and decided to go after them while telling the heroes to take care of things here.

"No one touches my face," Tarakudo growled as he turned around and called in his second in command, "Ikazuki!"

The Sword of the Shadow jumped from the floor above down to where the Sonic Heroes and the J-Team were.

Ikazuki yelled a battle roar and tried to get to Jackie, but Tohru and El Toro run into each side of Ikazuki and put their full body weight in the attack.

"Ow," the second in command said with a little voice as he fell down, knocked out cold.

"Ooh, Oni cream-sandwich," Sonic said as he watched Ikazuki getting crushed by the sumo and the wrestler.

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled as they looked at him, "Uncle needs ingredient to complete spell!"

"What ingredient?" Jackie asked.

"Hair of Japanese samurai," Uncle said, holding up the last card.

Tarakudo grinned darkly.

"A shame that ancient Japan is ancient history," he said.

Tails lunged at Jackie, who quickly moved away. Jackie came to a halt next to Knuckles.

"Wait, Tohru is Japanese, think he has any samurai blood?" Knuckles asked.

"One way to find out," Jackie said as they split up to get a hair from Tohru.

Knuckles moved to Tohru as Jackie went to Tails, binding him with the magic sock and grabbing a hair to confuse Tarakudo.

"Oh no you don't," Tarakudo said as he used his mental powers. Jackie avoided the attack, but the Lord of all Oni then saw Knuckles running with a hair too.

"A smart move, Mr. Chan, but really stupid," Tarakudo said as he aimed a mental blast at Knuckles.

Tarakudo missed as Viper pushed Knuckles out of the way and tried to get the hair towards Uncle. Tarakudo saw that, so he aimed a blast at her. Viper wasn't stupid, so she gave the hair to Blaze who ran to Uncle. Tarakudo growled with anger and aimed his mental blast at Blaze, but before the blast hit her she gave Tohru's hair to Sonic, who used his speed to deliver the hair to Uncle.

"Nukeru, He Men Jaaku," he chanted as he got the hair and put it in the potion.

Tarakudo yelled as he got hit by the spell and landed on the ground in a dark purple cloud. As the cloud vanished they all saw Tarakudo – only he had a full physical form to match his head, and was wearing dark clothes.

"Wow, Tarakudo has legs," Silver said as he turned to Uncle, "Did your spell do this Uncle?"

"Of course, it is the only way for mask to stick to face," Uncle said.

"Over my demon body," Tarakudo said as he ripped off his shirt and assumed a fighting stance.

"No mental powers Tarakudo. It's about time you fought fair," Jackie said as he held the glowing mask and ran with the mask outstretched towards Tarakudo. The Lord of all Oni blocked the first try, but almost got the mask stuck on his face the second time. Jackie kept trying until Tarakudo spun him around, sending him flying towards the ground. The other heroes tried to attack Tarakudo, but they were no match for him.

"Now, Mr. Chan, if you'll hand over the mask I'll take care to dispose of it once and for all," Tarakudo said as Jackie turned around – revealing that he didn't have the mask.

"Tarakudo," a voice to his left spoke up, revealing itself to be Silver.

"Heads up!" he added, slapping the mask onto Tarakudo's face.

"No, nooooo!" the king of all Shadowkhan shouted as the veil of darkness around them began to be absorbed into the mask, forming a vortex, which soon absorbed Ikazuki as well. The other eight Generals were pulled back towards San Francisco and into the black vortex as well.

Tarakudo's body became pitch black as he disappeared into the mask, along with the dark magic inside Tails. The mask kept spinning around until one by one the Generals were sucked inside. The vortex soon stopped, leaving the whole world back in its original state.

"Ten demons and a gazillion ninjas in one teeny tiny mask? Cozy," Silver said.

"So there are no more masks?" Tohru asked his teacher.

"Does Tohru have the willies? No? Then there are no more masks," Uncle replied smiling.

"But what about Jade?" Sonic asked as Uncle smacked his head upon realization.

"AAAIIIEEE-YYYAAAHHH!" Uncle yelled until he saw that Shadow was skating back via his shoes.

"If you're looking for Jade that won't be necessary," Shadow explained, as he revealed he was dragging an unconscious Jade and Drago behind him, both of them tied up via magical chains, "While you were dealing with the Oni I was keeping these two from escaping."

"So I guess that means our quest is over," Silver said to Blaze.

"It is for now," Blaze answered.

"Thanks to the Sonic Heroes and the Chan Clan," Sonic said as the group all posed for the ending to the adventure.

* * *

Well everyone this is it for the adventure. this story may be over but our heroes have to deal with Jade and her Boyfriend in one final Race around the world to find seven cursed relics with traces of great yet terrible power. Catch you all in the sequel. This is D.J. Scales signing off.


End file.
